Coveted
by Immortal Dragon Empress
Summary: She left almost 20 years ago,and lost everything in the process. Now Hermione's back; with a most unexpected family. Love blossoms between the most surprising of people that will ultimately change their lives.But then her daughter is taken and to save her, Hermione Malfoy must trust the people she once considered family. For the debt must be paid and who better than a Malfoy child.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

 _ **Resolution and Lovers in the Kitchen**_

* * *

Hermione stood watching as the laughter from her family carried itself to the high windows of their manor. The letter was clutched in her shaky hands as the words echoed through her mind. She wondered for a moment what her husband would say once he read it. No doubt he'd say something like _"We don't have to go if you don't want to love,"_ leaving her with the most impossible decision to make. Scowling she shoved the letter into her pants pocket and left the room. Walking down the spiral staircase of the expansive manor, she turned and headed to the backyard knowing she wouldn't be able to put off telling her family for much longer. The letter had arrived almost a week ago but she had lacked the courage to even open it let alone show it to anyone. Finally when a second letter arrived that morning bearing the same seal, her curiosity overrode her lack of courage. Truly wishing she hadn't opened the damned letter, she opened the heavy oak doors that lead to the impressive back gardens. Standing on the porch, bracing herself from the cold, she saw her children and husband air borne as they engaged in an entertaining game of Quidditch. Her breath quickened as she saw her daughter dive for the quaffle and for a moment she had to close her eyes. Hearing soft chuckling behind her she opened her eyes, turning to see her husband hovering on his broom, his face just inches from hers. Looking into his cool grey eyes, Hermione forgot for a moment why it was that she had come outside.

He leaned forward and pecked her on the lips lightly before saying, "Honestly love, I thought you were used to seeing Rhaella on a broom."

Throwing a small glare his way Hermione replied, "Doesn't mean I have to like it."

Still laughing, Draco Malfoy descended from his broom and took his wife in his arms, "Have a little faith love. She's better than me… and Scorpius."

"Hey!" a voice objected above them, "I heard that!"

"Ha! See dad does think I'm better than you," cried a sweeter feminine voice.

"He's just saying that," Scorpius said as he descended and jumped off his broom.

"No he's not," Rhaella argued as she too joined her family on the ground, "You aren't just saying that are you dad?" she asked after a moment's hesitation.

"No, of course not sweetheart," Draco answered softly throwing a look to his son.

Hermione smiled, enjoying the sound of her family's banter. In that moment the torrid letter was forgotten. She placed her hands on Draco's firm chest as her children bickered back and forth. Looking up, she saw Draco looking at them thoroughly amused. He seemed to sense the weight of her gaze on him as he turned and looked down at her, his eyes slowing becoming laced with worry. He pressed a kiss to her temple and Hermione knew that now was the moment to tell him.

"A letter came," she said softly enough for only Draco to hear, "From London."

At her words, his arms tightened around her, "What did it say?"

At this she couldn't help but chuckle a little, it seemed all so foolish now. A simple letter causing her such grief, but she had learnt a long time ago, words had the power to destroy a person more so than actions did. "It's an invitation," she answered slowly.

"An invitation to what?"

"To the twentieth reunion…at Hogwarts," Hermione said looking carefully at her husband. His fine features contorted to shock and then slight hesitation as the realisation dawned on him. It took them a moment to realise their children had stopped fighting and were looking at them with intrigue. The mention of Hogwarts had caught the attention of the Malfoy children.

"So…are you going?" Scorpius asked hesitantly breaking the silence.

"Well that all depends …" Draco started looking at his wife, "If you want to go love."

Hermione avoided the urge to roll her eyes at her husbands expected reply. She really did know him too well. "I…I don't know," she told them honestly. It had been nineteen years since she left home. Nineteen years away from her family and the friends that turned their back on her. It seemed like a lifetime ago yet like it all just happened yesterday. With Draco's arms still securely around her, Hermione looked at her children wondering if returning would be the best thing.

Like his father, Scorpius Malfoy looked every bit the Malfoy. Tall, quite certainly taller than his mother with a lean built that came from hours of Quidditch practice. He was the very image of his father at sixteen with the only exception of his remarkable blonde hair falling loosely on his collar rather than the traditional slick backed Malfoy way. His silver eyes held mischief that their friends often claimed came from his mother. He now regarded his mother with a cool stare as she lost herself in her thoughts. Beside him, Rhaella stood pulling her blonde curls loose from her hair tie. Her long locks fell all the way down her back, and with the same distinct Malfoy colouring, she really was breathtaking. She had her mother's soft sweetheart shape face and tinkling laughter. Being a year younger than Scorpius, she barely reached his chin.

"Mum?" Rhaella probed lightly wondering what her mother was thinking, as she leaned on her broomstick.

"What would they say?" Hermione whispered looking down at her feet. "They will hate us all." She said softly. "That's not fair to any of you."

"We don't care what they say mum," Scorpius said. Rhaella nodded fiercely looking between her brother and parents.

"Scorpius is right Hermione," Draco said gently, "You shouldn't care what they say."

"Mum?" Rhaella asked again as a dangerous thought dawned on her, "You…you're not ashamed of us are you?" As she spoke she avoided her mother's gaze, feeling her curls fall into her face and blocking her face from her parents.

Moving faster than Draco realised, Hermione was at her daughter's side pushing the blonde curls away from her delicate face to look into her poignant grey eyes, "I could never be ashamed of you. How could you think that sweetheart?"

Looking slightly tearful Rhaella looked at her mother as she answered, "Its…it's just that I know the Malfoy name isn't regarded with much love there …and I …I well I –"

"Oh! Sweetheart," Hermione said hugging her daughter close, "Please don't ever think that we never returned to London was because I was ashamed of my choice to marry your father. You're my greatest achievement. All three of you, and I wouldn't change any of it for the world."

"But why didn't you ever return?" Rhaella asked.

"Well your father and I did speak about it a few times, but in the end we decided it would be better if we stayed away from prying eyes. Its like you said, not everyone back home regards the Malfoy name with much love. Look at how annoyed your grandfather gets every time he has to leave the manor!" Hermione said with a small smile.

"That's only because grandma Cissa takes forever to get ready," Scorpius said with a small laugh.

"Yes…well that too I suppose," Hermione conceded. Turning to her look at her daughter, she tucked a few soft curls behind her ears, "You have nothing to be ashamed of, and you Rhaella Lyra Malfoy," Hermione said tickling her daughters sides eliciting small giggles from the blonde, "are intelligent and beautiful and most definitely a better Quidditch player than your brother."

"Mum!" Scorpius whined, "That's not fair!

Before Hermione could respond, a shriek erupted from the house followed by the heavy doors being pushed open and a flash of blonde hurling itself at Draco.

"Daadddyy!" the sweet girlish voice cried launching herself into Draco's arms, "Zeus is trying to eat me!"

Chuckling Draco ran a soothing hand over his daughter's curls as she hid her head in the crook of his neck. "Thea, I don't think Zeus wants to eat you sweetheart," Draco said soothingly. He looked to the porch where the said Siberian husky sat watching them with keen eyes, tail wagging innocently.

"Yes he does!" she cried. "He even licked my face!"

"I bet he thought you tasted nice" Scorpius teased unable to resist the urge to tease his littlest sister.

Hearing the big gasp emitting from her, the rest of the Malfoy's around her couldn't help but laugh before Hermione took pity on her daughter. "Don't' listen to him bug," she said trying to throw a disapproving look at her son but failing miserably at it, "He's just upset cause Rhaella bet him in Quidditch…again."

"She didn't win!" Scorpius pouted.

"I so did!" Rhaella said gleefully.

"Maybe Zeus should eat you," he said playfully bumping her shoulder. Rhaella stuck her tongue out at him choosing not to say anything.

"Don't let Zeus eat me…or Ly," little Althea said drawing the attention back to her. Scorpius couldn't help but chuckle at his sister. The three year old was often described, by their uncle as a little nymph. Her hair was just like her siblings, blonde and delicately curled like her sister's. Like her siblings she had the silver eyes of the Malfoy's but hers were lightly tinted with hues of soft blue. One could spend all day admiring the little blonde's beauty and mischievous nature. What Scorpius had found most intriguing was the mystifying relationship Althea had formed with their dog, Zeus. The Siberian was massive in form with grey and white fur and equalling captivating blue eyes. On most days Althea and Zeus were inseparable, but they seemed to enjoy the love – annoy relationship they had going on. Yet Zeus seemed to take to the youngest Malfoy the most and Draco and Hermione didn't have the heart to separate them.

Looking to the porch, where the massive dog sat, Scorpius swore he thought the dog was laughing at them. Shaking his head, he reached over and took his sister from his father's arms. "Come on little Thea," he said holding her high in the air. Her giggles filled the garden as Hermione and Rhaella joined Draco where he stood, "Let's see if he really wants to eat you… I bet he's really hungry," the teen joked causing Althea to wriggle in her brother's grasp.

"Daddy," she called helplessly, "Make him stop! Scorpy stooooop!" Althea cried as he started tickling her before the husky took of the porch and made its way towards them at an alarming pace. "Scorp! He's coming! Run!"

Scorpius barely had time to put Althea down before he was tackled by Zeus. The heavy dog flattened Scorpius and then sat with half his body over the young blonde's chest, looking up at the rest of the family with a very pleased look in his eyes. Althea's laughter rang loud in the gardens and soon her parents and sister joined in as they saw Scorpius struggling to move the massive dog off him.

"Thea!" he called, "help me," Scorpius called to his sister. She shook her head and hid behind her father's leg. "What if he eats me?" he asked feigning hurt. Her big silver eyes reappeared from behind their father's leg, she looked contemplative for a moment but then she merely shrugged and disappeared from sight again; though her melodious laughter could be heard. "And I thought you were my favourite sister," he huffed, "Lyra I guess that means I love you more than Thea." Hearing this Althea gasped in shock.

"You can't do that!" she said coming out from behind her father's legs. She marched over to where Scorpius lay on the ground with the still ungodly sized dog on him.

"Off course I can!" Scorpius argued back, "What do you say Ly?"

Rhaella smirked down at her brother, "I think …we should move you down in the ranks of favourite siblings."

"Oh yeah and how are you going to do that?" he asked quirking an eyebrow, 'In case you've forgotten Lyra, you only have one amazingly awesome brother. That by default puts me at the top."

"Amazingly awesome brother?" Rhaella questioned disbelieving before a mischievous glint appeared in her silver eyes, "More like amazingly stupid."

"No… it's definitely more like amazingly awesome… unless you want to go with super amazing?"

"I suppose we could go with super amazingly stupid... after all what idiot doesn't realise the giant dog sitting on top of him is peeing on him?..."

"What are... oooh shit ! Zeus!" Scorpius cried as he tried shoving the dog of him, "Zeus! Get off! …Thea get your stupid dog off me!"

Althea's laughter rang loudly as she reached over and petted the Siberian atop her brother with her small hands. Draco looked down at his misfortunate son and couldn't hold back his laughter. Rhaella was clutching at her sides as she watched her brother struggle with Zeus.

After much shoving Zeus finally relented and moved off Scorpius taking a casual stroll back to the house. Scorpius lay stunned for a moment as he tried to regain his muscle movement after having the gigantic dog on him. "Mum look," he said scowling at his shirt. Hermione chuckled as she pulled out her wand and within a blink of an eye the stain and smell vanished off his Quidditch shirt. Shaking his head, he looked to where his sisters stood with their father, "You Malfoy women play dirty," he sighed.

"Believe me son, you don't know the half of it," Draco said looking at his wife. She threw a playful glare his way before they all started back to the house. Once they had reached the door, Hermione chased her family up to get cleaned up for dinner. In the quiet of her kitchen, as she moved effortlessly around, Hermione thought back to the letter that now sat on the island counter. She once again asked herself if returning would be the best thing for her family. It wasn't long till Draco joined her in the kitchen; silently wrapping his arms around her waist. She leaned her head back onto his chest as her hands continued working.

"You still worried about the letter love?" he asked gently. She nodded slowly but remained silent. "I meant it earlier, we don't have to go if you don't want to."

"Do… do you want to go?" she asked hesitantly. Hermione knew Draco wouldn't go if she wasn't comfortable with it despite how much he might want too. "It is your reunion too."

Surprisingly Draco chuckled, "I highly doubt anybody is going to be looking for me." seeing her probing look he added, "But I imagine it would be nice to go back and see the castle. I have missed it." Hermione nodded feeling slightly guilty. Ever in tune with his wife Draco sighed as he said, "We go only if you want to."

"I know," she sighed, "It's just… scary to go back after so long… and what about the public? How do you think they will react when they find out about the kids?" she asked putting the knife down and turning to face him, "It's going to be a lot for everyone to take in, and I don't want the kids to fall victim to our choices." Draco frowned for a moment and Hermione panicked wondering if she gave Draco the wrong idea, "I meant what I said to Rhaella. I don't regret marrying you Draco, or the life we have today. It's more than what I could have imagined…I just don't want our kids to get caught up in the mess the media is going to make of this."

Draco lightly ran his finger across Hermione's cheek, tucking her disobedient curls behind her ears as he cupped her face, "Mione, I have never doubted that you regret marrying me. I know that because I see it every time I see you with our kids." He said placing a soft kiss on her forehead, "I just don't think you're giving them enough credit."

"Draco you know what people are like back home," she tried to reason, "It's why we choose to stay here. It's why your parents come here every other Sunday of the month to see us and it's why my parents are still in Australia. You remember what it was like living with everyone watching your every move, don't you?"

"I do, but love we can't hide them from the world all their lives. They're stronger than you give them credit for. We can't hide from the world any longer…"

"I know," she sighed, "But Draco they're just children. It's going to be brutal. You know that."

"I do," he said his forehead touching hers, "A war heroine ran off and married an ex – death eater and had not one, not two but three kids with him. If that doesn't shock Britain, I really don't know what will love."

Hermione laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer, "You really think they'll be okay with this?"

"I do." He answered honestly but seeing the worry still evident in her eyes he continued, "Scorpius is strong and I know for a fact that he will protect the girls till the end of time," Hermione couldn't disagree with this. If there was one thing Scorpius inherited from the Malfoys it was that they loved fiercely and protected them with an iron hand. "As for Rhaella… well she is truly every bit your daughter so how can you doubt she won't be able to handle this?" Draco asked rubbing his thumbs across her cheeks.

"And Thea?" Hermione questioned worried about her little baby.

"Aah Thea, our little nymph," Draco said with a fond smile, "I believe she's going to be the bravest Malfoy yet."

"You really think they're ready?"

"I really do," he said. Before Hermione could question him further, Draco closed the gap between them and stole the question off her lips as his moved expertly over hers. In all the years they had been married; his power of touch over her had not diminished. She felt her thoughts running from her as Draco masterfully distracted her. Moving one hand from her cheek down to her waist he pulled her closer, fitting her petite body perfectly to his.

"EEEWWWW!" a voice cried causing them to break apart. Draco kept his hands firmly on his wife's waist as they turned to see their little nymph standing at the entrance of the kitchen, dressed in her ladybug pyjamas. "Mum that's gross," Althea said scrunching her face.

"What's gross Thea?" Scorpius asked as he entered the kitchen with Rhaella behind him. Both looked cleaner as they had changed out of their Quidditch gear.

"Mummy and daddy were kissing," she said dragging her stuffed ladybug as she walked to the island where her brother and sister sat.

"That is gross," Scorpius teased making a face.

"Could you not do that around the food… and us," Rhaella said and then added "…especially us…" as she watched as Althea tried to reach the island stool. "Want help squirt?" she asked smiling down at her sister.

"You two forget that it's thanks to that that you're here today," Draco said rolling his eyes. Hermione elbowed him in the stomach "Ow! What? it's true…"

"Daddy," Althea sang as Rhaella helped her climb up the stool, "Where do baby wizards come from?" Both Draco and Hermione visibly paled as they looked at their daughter who was staring back at them with her innocent silver eyes. "Do they come from the same place as baby witches? Do they? How do they get here?

Hermione and Draco looked at each other before replying simultaneously, "Magic."

"Magic? What sort of magic?" Althea questioned. Scorpius and Rhaella looked thoroughly bemused as they remember what their parents had told them when they had asked that question.

"It's a special kind of magic sweetheart," Hermione answered gently, "And when you get to be big like Lyra then you'll understand all there is to know about this special magic."

Althea seemed to think over her mother's answer, "okay," she said simply. "Mummy?" she called not a moment later as Draco held his breath for the next question, "Can we have treacle tart for dessert?"

Draco let out an uneasy breath while Hermione smiled at her daughter. "Of course sweetheart."

Soon the Malfoy's were seated at the table passing the pumpkin juice between each other and laughter rang out as the kids joked back and forth. It had become somewhat of a custom for them to have dessert in their manor's brilliant library. And so as dessert rolled around all five Malfoy's were seated in the cushioned chairs around the dancing fire in the library. Althea sat in her father's lap as he held her treacle tart steady and she ate. Hermione was beside him and on the opposite chairs sat Scorpius and Rhaella. Every so often Rhaella would attempt to steal an extra spoon from Scorpius who had his head buried in a book. "Lyra get your own," he objected knowing it wouldn't stop his sister.

"But yours taste so much better," she whined.

"It's the same thing!" he said.

"So?" she questioned as her spoon withdrew from his bowl heavy with treacle tart. Knowing it was pointless to argue further Scorpius merely shook his head at his sister's antics.

"Have you decided what to do about the letter mum?" Scorpius asked putting his book aside.

"I have." She answered after a moment. Draco looked to hear what her answer would be. "I think we should go."

"You do?" Draco questioned.

"I do." Hermione said softly, "You're right Draco. We can't hide away from the world forever. And I am dying to see the castle again." Draco smiled and leaned over pressing a small kiss to her temple.

"I do love it when I'm right," he chuckled lightly.

"So …what now?" Rhaella asked.

Hermione smiled broadly, "Pack your bags kids, we're going to be visiting your grandparents in England."

* * *

The preparations were made and the great shuffle began. They were to arrive a few days before the reunion and would be staying at Malfoy Manor with Draco's parents. With a few hours to spare before they were expected to arrive at Malfoy Manor, everyone was running around trying to track lost shoes, mismatched socks and missing earrings. Draco had been with Althea for over an hour as he picked and she refused everything he attempted to put in her suitcase. As he was about to throw the damned bag out the window, Hermione entered. Within a few short minutes Althea's bag was packed and she was ready to go.

"How on earth did you do that?" Draco asked as they walked back to their room, "She refused to take that silly pink dress three times!"

Hermione laughed, "Call it a mother's touch." She walked over to her vanity and picked up her wand. With a quick wave, their clothes neatly folded itself into their bags. As she checked her reflection in the mirror she saw that she had on the emerald earrings Draco had given her many years ago. Around her neck was her most precious piece of jewellery. It was a small dragon in flight, faint and tiny in nature, with its tail wrapped around another emerald. It was the first gift Draco had given to Hermione after Scorpius was born. He even had Scorpius' name engraved on one of the delicate wings of the dragon. It had since become a tradition, and Rhaella's name was added to the other wing and Althea's alongside her sisters. The craftsmanship was so flawless one wouldn't even notice the names unless they inspected the intricate dragon closer.

"Ready love?" Draco called. Hermione nodded and put her wand into her bag before throwing it over her shoulder and following Draco out the room.

They walked to the drawing room, where their children stood waiting for them. Scorpius had an upset Althea in his arms. "She wants to bring the dog with," he explained to his parents.

"We can't leave him behind daddy," she cried, "he's going to get lonely. And who will feed him?"

"Sweetheart, Tuppy will be able to look after him," Draco said. But Althea shook her head fiercely, adamant in her request.

"You can't leave him behind." She said firmly, "We wouldn't leave you behind." She argued.

"Bloody hell you're as stubborn as your mother," Draco cursed under his breath. Hermione swatted his arm to show she had heard his comment. Sighing he ran his fingers through his hair, "Fine! He can come… let's see what your grandfather has to say about this." Hearing this Althea was suddenly all smiles and no tears.

The ticking alarm clock that was acting as their portkey started to glow indicating it was ready. Everyone reached forward and touched the clock. Rhaella brought Zeus closer as she felt an unsettling tug at her naval. The shapes disillusioned themselves as they were all transported from one drawing room to another. In a matter of seconds the Malfoy family stood in the Malfoy Manor drawing room trying to regain their bearings.

"Grandpa!" Althea called as she wriggled her way out of her brother's hold. She flew across the room in a matter of seconds launching herself at her grandfather who caught her with experienced ease.

"Hello princess," Lucius said gently.

"Draco!" Narcissa greeted walking towards them. "It's been too long since I've last seen you dear!"

"You saw us last week mother," he said avoiding the urge to roll his eyes at his mother's dramatics.

"Oh hush! You know what I mean," she said as her other two grandchildren greeted her with warm hugs. "My! Rhaella you're looking more breathtaking with each passing day!" Rhaella blushed at having such a compliment thrown her way from the matriarch of her family. "And Scorpius! Aren't you looking dashing!" she said approvingly of the black jeans and light blue golfer he had adorned.

"Oh Cissa, enough. You're going to embarrass the boy," Lucius said walking over to them with his granddaughter in his arms. Narcissa ignored him as she greeted Hermione. Rhaella and Scorpius stepped forward to greet their grandfather and Draco followed after, extending his hand to his father.

"Come on dears," Narcissa said, "I'm sure Tilly has the tea ready –"

"What is that?" Lucius asked down at the Siberian on his Persian rug in horror. Draco smirked at his father's expression while Hermione fought hard to hide her smile. She knew that there was no way Lucius would deny his grandchildren anything. If Althea wanted the dog to stay then the dog would stay.

"It's Zeus, father. You remember him?" Draco said gleefully. Watching his father cave to his children's most absurd requests was Draco's new favourite past time.

"Yes, I remember your blasted dog," Lucius said with an elegant eye roll, "Why is it on my Persian rug?"

Althea giggled, "We couldn't leave him alone at home grandpa! He'd get lonely," she said as if her grandfather was so silly not to know this. Seeing the not to impressed look on his face, Althea pouted, "You're not going to send him away are you?" she asked solemnly.

Lucius looked down at his granddaughter and sighed. Damn! She's making that face again, the very same one that he could just never say no to. He refused to look at the other adults in the room, knowing how amused they must be by this, "Fine Thea," he sighed, "You dog can stay. But if he misbehaves we're sending him back home!"

"Yay!" Althea cried kissing her grandfather on the cheek, "Thank you. Don't worry grandpa, Zeus will behave… won't you?" she asked looking down at the dog. Zeus barked jovially and Lucius winced wondering just what it was he had agreed to.

"Come on," Narcissa said leading her family out the drawing room and towards the gardens.

Draco took Hermione's hand as they walked through the manor. It should have brought horrible nightmares for Hermione to return back to Malfoy manor, but Narcissa had done such a wonderful job with redecorating the place that it was like a new beginning altogether. The walls were warm and welcoming, the air light and fresh and as they walked into Narcissa's garden a sense of homecoming washed over them. Hermione didn't realise it until she was looking out at the beautifully maintained gardens, just how home sick she had been.

They all took their seats and as the kids chatted amicably with their grandparents, Hermione sat back in her chair and watched with a fond smile. "You okay?" Draco whispered reaching for her hand.

She nodded, "Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all. I can't remember when last I saw your mother this happy," she said.

"She misses them," Draco commented.

"I miss you all," Narcissa said shocking them with her super hearing skills.

Before Draco could reply Tilly reappeared at the door, "Misses Malfoy, you is having a guests." The little elf said.

"Who is it Tilly?" Narcissa asked, "If it's that wretched woman from the… Oh Blaise dear! How nice to see you!" she said smiling.

Draco turned at the mention of his best friend. Seeing the tall Italian walk through the door, he couldn't help the grin that formed. "Draco!' Blaise called with a grin of his own, "Good to see you mate!" he said as Draco stood to greet him.

"You too!" Draco replied. He looked behind him to see more figures emerging from the door. "Pansy!" he called at the black haired witch walked around her husband to hug Draco.

"It's so good to have you guys home," she said warmly, "Hermione!" she called excitedly launching herself into an excited hug on the other witch.

"Hi Pans," Hermione laughed as she returned the hug, "It's really good to be home."

"Hi aunt Mione," a voice called beside them.

"Selene!" Hermione gushed looking down at Blaise and Pansy's fourteen year old daughter. She looked exactly like her mother with her beautiful dark hair and alluring green eyes but she had her father's tan complexion. Hermione looked to the tall figure beside her. At sixteen years old, Damien Zabini was the splitting image of his father. "Damien," Hermione smiled as she hugged both kids.

"It's good to see you again aunt Mione," Damien smiled politely. "Ow!" he cried as Scorpius gripped his shoulder, "Yes, yes it's nice to see you too as well." He said with mock exasperation. Rhaella stuck her tongue out at him before calling out in delight to her friend.

Despite living in two different countries, the Malfoy and Zabini kids were the best of friends. Blaise and Pansy had made it a constant effort to visit Draco and Hermione as often as possible over the years. What stemmed was more like a familial bond than one of friendship. Scorpius and Damien took their seats a little away from their parents as they began discussing the latest Quidditch season, while Selene and Rhaella sat on the perfectly mowed lawn.

Pansy seemed to notice the absence of the youngest Malfoy first, "Where's Thea?" she asked.

"Probably off with that dog somewhere in the gardens." Draco answered. As much as he hated to admit it, he knew that his daughter was safe so long as that dog was around. "The wards won't let her get too far," he said.

"So any plans now that you're back?" Blaise asked as everyone took their seats again.

"We're only back for the reunion Blaise," Hermione said slowly. Blaise didn't bother to hide his disappointment.

"Why?" this time it was Narcissa that spoke.

Hermione and Draco looked at each other before Hermione answered, "Cissa when people come to know that I'm Hermione Malfoy and not Hermione Granger well… it's going to get very interesting to say the least. We've agreed that the kids were ready to come back but only for a short period of time. I don't think moving back permanently is going to suit them," She said looking out at the lawn where her daughter and goddaughter sat laughing.

"I guess that does make sense," Pansy said ignoring her husband's dejected look. "We'll just have to make do with the little time we have with you guys."

Hermione laughed, "You make it sound like you'll never see us again. You know we'll see each other every other Sunday for family brunch."

"Yes," Pansy said waving her hand dismissively at that, "But it's not the same thing Mione! There's just something about having you guys home. It feels like you've been gone for too long."

Hermione and Draco smiled at their friend's persistence. "So let's not waste any time," Blaise said rubbing his hands together.

"Oh sweet Merlin," Draco mumbled, "Blaise do I even want to know what you have planned?"

"Relax mate," Blaise smirked, "I was only going to suggest going for a Quidditch match. It's been a while since I've last gone and I'm sure the kids will love it. Come on it will be fun!"

"Well that sounds lovely Blaise! We can discuss all this over lunch. Come on dears," Narcissa said with a motherly smile. "Tilly has lunch set up for us." she added looking at the house elf who reappeared.

"Sounds good," Blaise said as they all made their way to the dining room. As they all took their seats, conversation amongst the adults grew serious. "Any news on these attacks Lucius?" Blaise asked.

Solemnly Lucius shook his head, "The ministry say they're doing all they can. But unsurprisingly they've found nothing."

"What attacks?" Hermione asked looking at Draco to see if he knew anything about this. But he merely shook his head and looked at his father.

Lucius shifted uncomfortably before receiving an imploring look from Narcissa, "There have been a number of attacks recently. By some extremist who believe it's their civic duty to… help where the ministry has fallen short… or so they believe."

Hermione and Draco both looked outraged at Lucius' words. "I can't believe this is happening again," Draco mumbled, "Have any measures been taken towards keeping the muggleborns safe?"

"Ah well you see that's where this gets interesting," Lucius said, "It's not the muggleborns being attacked."

"It's not the muggleborns?" Hermione asked confused.

"No, it's the purebloods," Lucius answered. Draco looked at his father with a calculating expression.

"What else are you not telling us?' he asked, "Don't lie about it either father."

Sighing heavily Lucius leaned forward in his chair, "It appears that it's not just purebloods that are being attacked but the families of once Death Eaters." He looked down at his hands as he said this. Hermione gasped in shock as Draco clenched his fists.

"I don't understand, what could they possibly get from attacking ex-death eater families?" Hermione asked.

"They haven't established a reason yet," Lucius answered.

"They haven't established much," Blaise said with a solemn expression, "The ministry hasn't even confirmed this theory to the public yet."

"But how could they not have?" Draco asked, "Sure if someone is going around attacking ex –death eaters it would raise some… uh suspicion?"

"Well that's just the thing," Pansy said, "They're not attacking the death eater's, but their families. It's the people that only other death eater's would know about. Because most of the public are not aware of the actual links to these old followers they believe its just random attacks." Draco nodded in understanding but Hermione remained confused.

"Wait, how can the ministry not know about these families?" she asked, "Surely they have records of such things."

"Not really. During the second war a lot of records were destroyed. Mostly by orders of the Dark Lord. Most death eaters took advantage of this and erased the existence of their family from such records. If the ministry had no idea they existed then they would be safe." Lucius explained to her, "Now almost nineteen years later these records have not been amended so the ministry has no way of linking the attacks. Of course because we were… affiliated with such characters at the time, we know of their history."

"So is it possible that another death eater is behind this?" Hermione asked dreading the answer.

"It's possible but also very unlikely. I see no reason why any one of them would want to do something like this." Lucius answered.

"Just last week I heard that Mia Dolohov was taken from Diagon Alley," Narcissa said and they looked over to the other side of the table where all the children sat engaged in their own conversation, "Mia is the granddaughter to Antonin Dolohov. Not a particularly nice man but his granddaughter is innocent."

"Oh Merlin! Did they find her?" Hermione asked shocked.

"Yes. She turned up almost three hours later at the leaky cauldron." Narcissa said aggrieved, "Nobody knows where she was for those three hours or who took her. Strangely though, it's believed that little Mia is a half-blood. So whoever took her obviously didn't know, and it lessens the theory that it is an old death eater."

"This is absolutely horrible." Hermione said. They had talked though most of lunch about the attacks and now coffee was being served by Tilly. As cups of coffee appeared in front of them all, conversation took a turn to happier topics. Draco quizzed Blaise about his new company while Lucius listened with keen ears, offering insight every now and then. Narcissa and Pansy gave Hermione a detailed explanation of all that she had missed since her leaving.

"Wow! Luna had twins?" she said with a smile.

"Yeah Lorcan and Lysander," Pansy answered. "They're quite charming though definitely just as… uh eccentric as their mother." Hermione laughed but then grew hesitant thinking about the questions she really wanted answered. Or did she? She had lived nineteen years without knowing. Seeing this hesitation Pansy said, "It's okay to ask about them. They're still your friends."

"They haven't been my friends for a very long time Pans," Hermione said sadly. "It feels wrong to want to know about them."

"But it's not," Pansy reassured her, "Besides what happened was not your fault."

"I know," she sighed, "So, how are Harry and Ron?" Hermione asked after a moment. Pansy grinned as she flicked her hair over he shoulders.

"Harry and Ron are well." She started diplomatically, "Potter and Weasley married shortly after you left and they have three kids… but I'm sure you heard that much" Hermione nodded so Pansy skipped ahead, "Their youngest son is in his sixth year at Hogwarts, with Damien."

"And Ron?"

"Ah well that Weasley never married," Pansy replied shocking Hermione, "He came rather close once… almost married that annoying bint Brown, but he called it off that morning. He's had a rather successful career as an Auror. He's actually Deputy under Potter of course."

"I'm glad to hear things have worked out so well for them." Hermione said.

"You are?" Pansy questioned disbelievingly.

"Yes I am!" Hermione laughed. "How can I be upset when clearly my life turned out great for me too?" she asked turning to look at her husband who was engaged in deep conversation with Blaise and Lucius. Sensing her gaze in him, Draco turned and caught Hermione's eye. He winked playfully at her before turning his attention back to the men.

Pansy considered her friend for a moment, "I suppose that makes sense." She said with a smile before clapping her hands together "Well now that you're here, there's so much that we need to do! Obviously a trip to Diagon Alley is the first thing on our list!"

Hermione laughed at the beyond excited look on her friend's face, "I suppose Lyra and I will need some outfits for the reunion and –"

"Oh! There's this wonderful little boutique that's just opened up not to far from Madam Malkin's" Pansy squealed excitedly, "You're bound to find something gorgeous in there! And afterwards we can catch you up on everything you've missed."

"That sounds like a great idea Pans!" Hermione said enthusiastically but then stopped when she saw Blaise's worried expression. "What's the matter Blaise?"

"I don't think it is such a good idea for us to be wandering around Diagon Alley right now, given the recent events," he said slowly and sadly for all the women. Both Draco and Lucius looked like they agreed with him.

"We can't stay locked up in our homes waiting for the ministry to catch this guy," Pansy said annoyed, "I will not be scared of living my life. Might I remind you Mr. Zabini that I am no helpless witch," she added stubbornly, "I can take of myself and Selene just fine thank you very much!

"I'm not saying that Pans," Blaise sighed, "I just don't think going right now is wise considering the most recent attack was on a little girl. Clearly these people are dangerous, as they have no problem in harming women and children. I'm sorry Pans; I don't feel comfortable letting you and Selene wandering alone in Diagon Alley."

Pansy grumbled but didn't argue further. She knew he was just being cautious. It didn't seem like the most convenient time to be wandering around out in the open. But Hermione had a different idea, "Well we don't have to go alone you know. I do believe that as our husband's, it's your job to protect us?" she teased looking at Draco. He narrowed his eyes sensing the game his wife was playing, "So won't you accompany us to Diagon Alley tomorrow?"

"Doesn't that sound lovely Draco? A day spent shopping with all the women," Blaise said sarcastically earning laughs from the two men beside him.

"So it's agreed then!" Hermione said grinning, "You'll come with us tomorrow."

"Wait now, we didn't say we agreed to this." Draco said though he had no intention of saying no to his wife. It was always nice to rile her up every now and then.

"Well you certainly didn't say no. Either way we're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow with our without you." Hermione said. "I agree with Pansy. We can't hide and allow ourselves to be scared by this."

"Mum's right," Rhaella said bringing the attention to the children seated further down the table. "We can't let them scare us into hiding. We haven't been to Diagon Alley in ages and we do need dresses for the reunion." She reasoned.

"And more toys," Althea chimed in as she fought with Zeus over a garlic roll. Scorpius reached over and took the garlic roll away from her before she could attempt to eat it.

"I think you have more than enough toys sweetheart," Hermione said.

"More books then." she said throwing her most adorable look at her mother.

"Besides I thought Malfoys aren't supposed to be scared of anything?" Rhaella said challenging her father and grandfather.

"That is true," Lucius answered, "But Malfoys also live by another principle." He looked to his grandson, "Tell them what that is."

"A Malfoy always protects their own." he answered without hesitation.

"Exactly." Lucius said with a smile. "That occasionally means knowing the difference between it's wise to do something and when it's down right foolish." Lucius had been rather insistent on not going but there was nothing he had ever denied his grandchildren before. But this was a matter of their safety which was a different matter entirely.

"So does this mean we don't get to go tomorrow?" Rhaella asked hesitantly.

Everyone else remained silent. If Lucius thought it unwise to go into Diagon Alley then they had no reason to dispute that. It had become somewhat of an unspoken understanding that his only concern over the years had been the safety of his family. More often that not, his decisions had been undisputed when concerning the welfare of the Malfoy family, especially the children. The women seemed to be anticipating the idea that visiting Diagon Alley would have to wait a while, but they had a saving grace in Althea.

"Please Grandpa… can we go?" Althea asked as she innocently batted her eyelashes. Lucius sighed heavily not knowing what to tell her. "Daddy pleeaaase?" she asked again trying her luck with her father.

"Lucius let them go." Narcissa said softly, "They deserve to be out having fun, not be restricted to the manor. Besides there's no doubt they'll be safe with Draco and Blaise."

"Lucius if it would make you feel better, why don't you and Narcissa accompany us tomorrow?" Hermione suggested.

"All right," he conceded looking around the table, "You Malfoy women do know how to get your way," he added under his breath but it was drowned out as ecstatic squeals erupted around the table.

It wasn't long after that did the Zabini's bid them farewell with promises to meet them early the next day. The children excused themselves and wandered up to settle themselves into the manor as did Draco and Hermione.

"You did the right thing," Narcissa commented as they walked around the expansive Malfoy gardens. "Nothing is going to happen to them. Not with you, Draco and Blaise around."

"But Blaise was right, these people are dangerous. Merlin knows what's going to happen tomorrow when people realise that Draco and Hermione are back." He said frowning, "Especially those friends of hers."

"You heard Hermione, they haven't been in contact for years now." Narcissa reasoned.

"That doesn't stop them from being any less stubborn… or dangerous."

"It's going to be fine Lucius," Narcissa said soothingly. "You worry too much."

Lucius chuckled at this, "That's funny considering at one point you were telling me I didn't care enough." Narcissa shot him a look to which he only laughed even more before turning serious again, "Draco is the one thing we did right Cissa. His life with Hermione is what we always hoped he would have. You know that I feel it is my obligation to keep our family safe considering all the harm I put everyone through in the past."

"And you've redeemed yourself for that. Beyond all out expectations." she said softly. "I know you worry about them but you need to realise that Draco married a strong woman. Their children possess the strength of a true Malfoy but the heart that had been denied to our family for so many years. If anything they are the only ones I'm not worried about." Narcissa said looking at her husband with sincere eyes, "But I know you. And I know that telling you not to worry is of no use." She smiled as Lucius gripped her hand tighter.

"It's my job to worry Cissa," he simply said, "After everything that has happened, it's only fair that I get to worry about these things." Narcissa didn't say anything but she didn't need too. Instead they continued walking through the blissful gardens basking in the peace it offered.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Most characters belong to JK Rowling. The plot, as well as characterization of _Rhaella_ and _Althea_ are mine. The name Rhaella was taken from George RR Martin's series _A Song of Ice and Fire_ \- named after Queen Rhaella of House Targaryen. **

* * *

**A/N:** Hello!

This is my new story, its a little different from Chance Encounters (which i have not forgotten about btw). I already have chapter 2 all written up, but i really want to hear what you think first so please drop me a review! I welcome all constructive criticism.

The chapter title was taken from the song **_" Selene"_** by the **Imagine Dragons.**

As always, i have to thank my dear friend Katy for her wonderful help!

xoxo

Immortal Dragon Empress


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 _ **Love is clueless and destiny is wishing**_

* * *

The sunlight streamed delicately in through the windows. Not quiet ready to wake up, Draco grumbled and pulled Hermione closer to him as he drifted into a deeper slumber. Despite her best efforts, sleep was now lost to Hermione as she heard the sounds of the gentle morning stream in through the open windows. Looking to the balcony, she saw one of Lucius' famous peacocks silently walking along the railing. Hermione smiled as she felt Draco subconsciously draw circles on her arm.

Truthfully it did feel great to be back home. Hermione thought that waking up in a bed not her own, in a country that she had left years ago would feel strange. But it didn't; instead it felt rather calming.

"Draco?' she asked quietly wondering if he would hear her through his sleep.

"Mmmm?" came the muffled reply as he buried his head in the crook of her neck.

"Are you worried about today?" Hermione asked.

He didn't reply immediately and Hermione thought he had fallen asleep again. "Yes, I am." He answered eventually. "But I know that you and Pansy will do as you please despite what I say." he said his tone light.

She chuckled, glad that her husband knew her so well, "I'm glad you know that."

"Hermione," he said softly, though she could tell he was serious, "Promise me that you will be careful today."

"I always am Draco. You know that."

"Yes but this is different. It's been years since anyone in London had seen you. And the last time they did, you were Hermione Granger. Now you're Hermione Malfoy." Draco said voicing his concern, "I don't know what I would do if anything happened because of this."

"And I've told you a million times before that I will not apologise to anyone for choosing the life I did. I have nothing to be ashamed of… or scared of for that matter." She replied. Turning in his arms she faced him. "You worry too much Draco," she teased pushing the hair away from his face.

"It's a Malfoy thing." He shrugged but before he could say anything else their bedroom door burst open and a small bundle of curls hurled its way towards the bed. Althea pulled at the sheets trying to climb up onto the high bed. Draco smirked to Hermione as they heard her enthusiastic efforts yet they made no move. Finally she managed to get onto the bed and in no time had wriggled her way between her parents.

"Is it time to go to Diagon Alley now?" she asked innocently.

Draco and Hermione both laughed, "Well good morning to you too Thea." He said tickling her. She squealed in shocked delight and tried to wriggle away from her father but her mother had effectively trapped her between them.

"Mummy! Make daddy stop!" Althea cried between giggles, "Pleeeaaasee! No daddy stooop"

But all Hermione could do was laugh at the sight before her. Luckily for Althea, her pleas did not go unnoticed as Zeus jumped up onto the bed. He stood at the end of the bed and barked loudly a few times. Hermione cringed wondering if they had just woken up the rest of the occupants in the manor. Remembering the sheer size of the manor, it seemed rather unlikely and she soon forgot about those trivial matters as she heard her daughter laughing loudly again.

"Can…we….go…no –" Althea tried asking through deep exhausted breaths.

"First breakfast then we can go!" Hermione answered.

"What on earth is going on in here?" Rhaella asked from the doorway. Dressed in her light blue pyjamas and her blonde hair in no decent shape, it was clear she had just woken up. "It's a bit early for all this action don't you think?" she asked making her way towards the bed. She scooted Zeus over a bit before flopping down on the bed.

"Its daddy's fault," Althea pouted. Though her accusation only brought a new fever of tickles from Draco.

As father and daughter carried out their antics, Hermione turned to Rhaella, "Did you sleep well sweetheart? She asked to which Rhaella nodded. "I'm glad you're up we need to head down to breakfast soon if we want to spent the day in Diagon Alley. Is your brother up yet?"

Rhaella snorted at this, "Mum you know your son better than that. There's no way he's awake yet." She laughed.

"All right well why don't you girls go wake him up, wash up and we'll meet you down for breakfast?" Hermione suggested.

Rhaella nodded, "Come on squirt," she said to Althea, "Let's go wake up Scorpius!" she grinned deviously as she spoke.

"Play nice when you do so Rhaella," her father warned knowing that look on his daughter's face. "You know your brother's not a morning person."

"I always play fair dad," she said flicking messy hair over her shoulders. She reached over and grasped Althea's legs, "come on," she said gently pulling the little girl towards her. She allowed Althea to crawl onto her back before they turned to leave the room. "You too Zeus." she commented and the dog jumped off the bed and followed them out the room.

"She took the dog with her. Should we be worried?" Draco asked looking at Hermione. She merely laughed.

"Yes, be very worried Draco. After all she takes after you and your Slytherin antics," Hermione joked poking him in the chest.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." He shot back. Sighing Hermione pushed the covers off her, "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm getting out of bed… we don't want to waste any time Draco." She replied as if it were the most obvious thing.

"It's still early Mione," he groaned grabbing her by the waist. She shrieked in delight as his hand ducked under her shirt. His hands gently tickling at her sides, "We have plenty of time." he said as his lips hovered at the base of her neck working their way up. Her fingers instinctively wove into his hair pulling him closer. His lips eventually made their way to hers and Draco let his body cover hers as his lips expertly devoured hers. He released her as the need for air became over powering, but his lips moved back along her jaw line. She scraped her fingers across his scalp as she pulled at his hair enticing a groan from him. This seemed to jar Hermione to her senses. With much reluctance she pushed Draco back onto the pillows. "Hermione," he moaned as she laughed, she propped herself on her elbows on his chest.

"There's nothing I would love more than to continue this… but I no doubt have to go save my son from the torture your daughters are probably inflicting upon him." she teased. "But we can always carry this on a little later," she said slowly looking at her husband with a sneaky smile. She pecked him quickly on the lips before hastily throwing the covers off and jumping from the bed before Draco could stop her once more. He groaned but left the comforts of the bed and headed towards the bathroom.

* * *

"Ugggh!" Scorpius groaned wiping his face with the sheets, "You Malfoy girls really don't play fair!"

Althea giggled as her loyal dog leaped off the bed and wandered to the armchair. "Mummy said we should wake you up" she said shrugging her shoulders.

"I don't think she meant having Zeus like my face little Thea," Scorpius said smiling despite the odd awakening. "It's still so early," he sighed dramatically before flopping back onto the pillows.

Althea gasped, "Nooo! Scorpy! Don't sleep," she cried, "We'regoingtoDiagonallytoday!" she spoke so fast the words melted together, "Get up! Get up! Get up" she sang bouncing on the bed.

Scorpius groaned trying to pull the covers back over him, "Ly make her stop." He begged.

Rhaella laughed, "Oh no! I'm with her Scorp" she said smirking as she grabbed his pillow from underneath him. He blinked but barely had time to duck when the pillow flew into the air only for it to hit his head seconds later. "Get up! Get! Get up!" she laughed and threw another pillow to Althea. With the girls armed with pillows and sitting on either side of the bed, Scorpius was completely at their mercy.

"Alright! Alright! I'm up!" he finally conceded but that didn't seem to make much of difference to them as they continued their assault with the pillows. "Ly! Thea! I'm up! Stop! Sweet Merlin! Stop!"

"Now girls I'm pretty sure your father asked you to be nice," Hermione called from the entrance. Scorpius looked relieved as his mother walked into the room and the girls immediately dropped the pillows.

"But we were nice;" Althea said innocently, "Zeus even gave Scorp a good morning kiss."

Hermione looked shocked at her children while attempting to hide a laugh at the look of disgust on her son's face. "How sweet of him," she said smiling, "But perhaps Zeus should save his kisses for you?" Hermione said as she sat down on the bed. "Now that you're all awake, I think its best you start getting ready. No doubt you girls will want to leave straight after breakfast?" they both nodded enthusiastically. "Okay well go on and get ready. We'll meet you downstairs for breakfast in twenty minutes." Rhaella and Althea both shuffled to get off Scorpius' huge bed.

As Althea was about to jump off the bed she turned and awkwardly ran back over the jumbled sheets to her brother. "Sorry Zeus licked your face," she said as she kissed her brother's cheek. He grinned broadly at his sweet little sister.

"That's okay little Thea." He said as he kissed her forehead in return. She smiled and with a little help from her mother, she was on the floor and bounding out the room again with Zeus following hot on her trails.

"Well that was some awakening," Hermione joked. Scorpius rolled his eyes as he flopped back onto the bed. "Come on, breakfast is in twenty minutes."

Scorpius looked at his mother hesitantly for a moment before he spoke, "Mum, do you think everything will be all right today?"

Hermione wasn't the least bit surprised at her son's question. Just like his father, he worried about his family. It had always been that way, ever since Rhaella was a little girl. It only intensified when Althea joined the family. "Of course sweetheart, why wouldn't it be?" she asked gently pushing his blonde hair away from his face. "Your father and Blaise won't let anything happen. And I know for a fact that you're not going to let Ly or Thea out of your sight."

"No mum, that's not what I meant." He said taking her hand, "But you're right, I won't let anything happen to the girls."

"Then what did you mean?' she asked intrigued.

"Do you think everything will be alright between you and your friends once they find out you're a Malfoy?" he asked hesitantly.

Hermione chuckled slightly, "Sometimes you're too much like your father." She said answering his puzzled look. "I don't know what's going to happen when they find out. But I will tell you what I told you father," she said seriously, "and that is that I won't apologise for choosing your father and the wonderful life we have…despite the surname that came with it. And I know that I probably don't have to tell you this… but I don't want you to ever feel ashamed about being a Malfoy. Okay?" he nodded his understanding at his mothers words. "Good. See you down in twenty minutes!" with that she kissed his forehead like she had done a million times when he was younger before leaving the room.

Scorpius removed the tangled sheets from around him and headed to the bathroom. After a quick shower he dressed in dark wash jeans and a thin grey sweater that fit rather snug to his toned abdomen. He slid the Malfoy ring on his left hand middle finger before leaving the room to join his family for breakfast. It had been a long held family tradition for boys to get a Malfoy ring when they turned sixteen. It had been no different in Scorpius' case when he had been given it almost a year ago by his grandparents. Though with Rhaella's sixteenth birthday fast approaching, both Scorpius and his mother had wondered what sort of extravagant heirloom Lucius would bestow upon her. Hearing the voices drift through the opened doors, he walked into the dining room to see most of his family already seated.

Lucius sat with a copy of the Daily Prophet opened in front of him. He was busy catching Draco up on all the recent business developments, perhaps trying to entice his son into opening up a business venture back in London. Hermione and Narcissa seemed to be making a list of all the places they needed to visit while Althea was busy sneaking pieces of her pancakes to Zeus beneath the table.

"Oh morning dear," Narcissa greeted her grandson. She did a double take for a moment as Scorpius smiled warmly and took a seat at the table. How remarkable that he looked so much like his father. "I hope you had a good sleep. It's going to be a really busy day," she said jarring herself from her memories.

"Oh I did thank you. I just had a bit of… odd awakening," he said looking to Althea. She grinned but didn't say anything. "Where's Ly?"

"Right here," his sister called as she popped down in the seat beside him.

"Right well we told the Zabini's that we would meet them at the Leaky Cauldron." Draco explained, "From there I suppose it's up to you lot." He gestured to his mother and wife.

"Well I know that Pansy has been dying to show you around Diagon Alley for a while now, so I was thinking we could take a leisurely stroll around the alley while they do that." Narcissa answered looking at Lucius.

"Oh are you sure you won't join us Cissa?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, don't worry about us dear! We'll meet for lunch at that wonderful little restaurant afterwards." Narcissa said. Hermione and Draco both agreed it sounded like a good plan.

"Good, I will make some reservations for us then." Lucius said.

Breakfast was over in a flash as coffee, pancakes, eggs and sausages were passed across the table. With their departure time fast approaching, Draco waited at the base of the grand staircase of Malfoy manor as his girls neatened themselves up for their little trip. Scorpius stood beside him tapping his sneakers in slight anticipation.

"They looked fine," he grumbled to his father, "What was the point in going to change?"

"Son, women in general are a confusing lot," Draco sighed, "The Malfoy women are even more so."

"I heard that," Hermione said as she descended the stairs. Scorpius smirked at the slightly panicked expression on his father's face.

"Where are the girls?" Draco asked as he held his hand out for Hermione to take.

"They'll be down in a minute." She answered.

"Mum we're all ready," Rhaella called as she danced down the stairs. She was dressed in a simple yet beautiful white summer dress with a silver chain around her neck. The pendant was a delicately woven circular three headed dragon. "But Thea won't take it off."

"Won't take what off?" Draco questioned.

Hermione smiled as her youngest daughter slowly walked down the stairs to join her family. Althea was dressed in a pretty soft yellow and white dress that made her look every bit the little nymph her family claimed her to be. On her head was what Draco assumed where red and black ladybug antennae.

"Mione, why is our daughter wearing antlers?" Draco asked.

"Draco they're not antlers!" she scolded, "And I think she looks adorable."

"They don't match her outfit at all," Rhaella commented shaking her head.

"Daddy," Althea said softly as Draco picked her up smoothing down the puffy skirt on her dress as he did so, "I look pretty like mummy?"

Seeing the innocent beauty in his daughter Draco knew there was no other answer, "Of course sweetheart. You're even prettier than mummy." He whispered the last part to her as if it were a secret between just father and daughter. Althea giggled and they all made their way to the fireplace.

One at a time they stepped through, throwing the powder down and calling out "Diagon Alley!" as they disappeared into the green flames. Draco stepped through last with Althea still in his arms. The familiar smell of oak and butterbeer hit his senses first before he could step out of the fireplace. Once out, he dusted the soot off himself and Althea, walking to the back of the pub where he saw his family and friends already seated.

"Finally!" Blaise said, "There's our little nymph… what is that on her head?" he asked looking at Draco.

Draco merely shrugged before Althea was taken from his hands by Blaise. "Uncle Bwaise!" she laughed as he tickled her. Setting her down on the table, she looked at him with all the seriousness a five year old could muster. "Don't you like my aten…anta…"

"Antenna sweetheart," Hermione offered.

"Yes that." She said pushing her blonde hair away from her face. "It's pretty, yes?"

"Off course it is!" Blaise laughed. "You ready to go? There's a lot to see and even more to buy"

"Yes!" she cried happily.

"And what are you going to buy?" Blaise asked as they all stood to leave.

"uuhmm… books!" Althea said, "And maybe more toys." She said as she threw a beyond adorable pout over her uncle's shoulder at her father.

Draco merely smiled and shook his head as they headed out the pub. It was strangely quiet but he didn't complain at that. Less people meant less uncomfortable stares being thrown their way.

"Alright try not to get separated from each other," Draco said as Selene and Rhaella got ready to break away from the group. Scorpius gave him a reassuring look before he and Damien followed the girls down the alley. Pansy had already managed to pull Hermione into one of the many shops on their list. Blaise and Draco followed closely behind.

"Daddy can we get my book now?' Althea asked sweetly. Draco couldn't deny his daughter anything in that moment as she drew on her best pout. With the red and black antennae almost falling off her blonde hair, even Merlin wouldn't have been able to say no to her in that moment.

"Go on Draco, I think we're going to be here a while," Hermione laughed. She kissed Althea on the cheek as Draco nodded hesitantly. He didn't want to leave Hermione alone just yet. Blaise seemed to sense his hesitation.

"I'll stay with them," he said handing Althea over to her father. "You take her to the book store."

"We don't need a babysitter Blaise," Pansy said with an elegant roll of her eyes.

"Who said anything about baby sitting you? Can't I just spend time with my wife?" he asked in mock hurt.

Pansy was about to shoot back a smart remark when Hermione stopped her, "Let him come along Pans… I'm sure he'd love to spend some time with you… and some galleons too." She grinned deviously.

Blaise gulped as he realised what he had signed on too, "Oh hells."

"Daddy can we go now?' Althea asked again.

"Yes let's go." He answered, "We'll meet you at the restaurant then?" he asked looked at his parents.

"Be careful son," his father warned quietly.

Draco merely nodded and left towards Florish and Blotts. As he arrived, Draco set Althea down and followed her through the shelves. He strolled behind her occasionally picking a book off the shelf, looking to add to their already extensive library back home.

"It's unbelievable that there's been another attack! And still no leads." A voice said loud enough for Draco to hear. Looking over his shoulder he saw two witches paging through the latest copy of the Daily Prophet.

"That's three this month!" her friend said, "You'd think the Aurors would have caught this lunatic by now!"

"I heard the latest victim was supposedly related to Rockwood."

"Augustus Rockwood?" the first witch said in shock, "Wasn't he a death eater?"

"Yes he was. Which is probably why the ministry isn't too concerned with solving who's behind the attacks!" her friend replied in a hushed tone, "Apparently they found her this morning wandering around near tha –"

"Daddy," Althea said pulling at his pants and distracting Draco away from the chatting women, "I want these… please." she said.

Draco looked down to see Althea with five books in her tiny hands. He smiled as he removed the pile from her hands. "As you wish princess," he teased. They cashed up the books and exited the store. Draco picked Althea up and carried her through the now much busier streets. She seemed blissfully unaware of the more prominent stares they received as they walked down the street. The further they walked, the heavier the looks grew. He quickened his pace as he walked back to the store he had left Hermione and the others in.

* * *

Scorpius had pulled the sleeves of his sweater up as he stood beside Damien talking about nothing serious in particular. The girls were busy dancing around the store and had promised that they would follow the boys to Quality Quidditch Supplies once they were done.

"It's such a shame that you lot are only staying till the reunion." Damien lamented.

Scorpius chuckled, "You sound like your father mate. It's not like you don't see us that often anyway."

"Yeah, but it would be really cool if you and Ly came to Hogwarts with us." he said shrugging slightly. "I'm getting a bit tired of losing to the saviour's son in Quidditch!"

"What's that got to do with me?" Scorpius asked confused.

"With a seeker like you on the team there's no way we could lose! And Lyra would make an excellent chaser!" Damien explained.

"Oh so it's our Quidditch skills you want… not us exactly," Scorpius laughed at his friend's guilty expression. "Come on let's see if the girls are ready," Scorpius said still laughing at his friend as they walked through the store. They found them soon enough; Selene was contemplating between two pairs of shoes while Rhaella was busy gathering her few selected items. "Ready Ly?" Scorpius asked as they approached.

"Yeah, just waiting for Selene to make up her mind," Rhaella said with an over the top eye roll at her best friend.

"You go ahead and cash up while I try and decide…" Selene said before looking back down at the shoes. Rhaella smiled as she shook her head but picked up her stuff nonetheless.

Scorpius reached over and took the clothes from his sister's hands as they walked to the front. They distinctly heard Damien teasing Selene about her indecisiveness and her delightfully colourful response to her brother's remarks. As they reached the counter, Rhaella reached for her galleons but Scorpius stopped her as he reached into the depths of his and pulled out the money before dropping it onto the counter.

"Scorp!" she grumbled, "I can pay for it myself you know."

"Yes I know." he simply said. "But I think you should save your galleons for my birthday present Ly." He joked. She merely rolled her eyes but thanked him all the same.

They didn't have to wait too long before they were joined by Damien and Selene, the latter having finally made her choice. Once they were all cashed up, the group left the store and headed towards Quality Quidditch Supplies. The store was somewhat busy as the girls ambled through behind the boys. Rhaella stopped to look at an impressive snitch in the glass cabinet, and when she looked up Scorpius and Damien had disappeared from view.

"Boys and their toys," she muttered. Selene chuckled beside her but thankfully they didn't have to wait long. Soon enough they were back in the now very busy streets of Diagon alley. People rushed past them, and kids skirted around the alley enjoying the freedom their holidays brought. Rhaella was relieved that nobody knew what the Malfoy kids looked like. She couldn't imagine trying to make her way though the thick with everyone watching their every movement.

Despite their identity being foreign to everyone around them, it didn't stop the awed and appraising looks she received. She almost felt sorry for one poor bloke who had the nerve to wink at her before he saw the dangerous scowl on Scorpius' face and almost tripped over himself as he slinked around the corner.

"Oh Scorp! Look, a book shop," Rhaella said pointing to Flourish and Blotts. All of the Malfoy children had inherited a strong passion for books that came from both their parents. Scorpius smiled as he and Damien lead the girls into the shop. Unlike the noisy bustling alley, inside the store was completely serene. They split up and wandered down the packed shelves.

Rhaella smiled as she noticed most of the books on the shelves were already in their library back home. Disappearing down the aisle, Rhaella paid no notice to the people around her as she inspected the books around her. A movable ladder had been placed against the shelf that ran along the wall in the far most corner of the store. Enticed by the books that lay beyond her reach, she ascended the ladder with no hesitation. She gushed excitedly as she read the labels of all the books now at her reach. Tentatively she started pulling her desired books of the shelves and into her arms, but the books were heavier than she anticipated and suddenly the ladder started rocking as Rhaella tried to balance herself while holding onto her books. Looking over her shoulder, Rhaella soon realised that she was higher than she initially anticipated and safely jumping down was no longer an option for her. Deciding it would be better if she made two trips for the books, she moved forward to place some of them back on the shelf, but the ladder bounced and Rhaella let out a surprised shriek, before losing her footing on the ladder. The books went flying into the air before tumbling with a heavy thud on the ground. Rhaella shut her eyes and waited for the painful impact as she plummeted to the ground. The air rushed around her and as she felt the ground inch closer towards her, a strong pair of arms caught her with astounding ease.

Without thinking she gripped the stranger's muscled shoulders and hid her face into his chest. She remained still in the strangers arms as she tried to regain her breathing to a normal pace. Her heart beat ferociously against her chest. But soon the stranger's musky scent overwhelmed her senses and Rhaella let out a shocked gasp as she realised where she was. He held her firmly with one hand under her legs and the other around her waist. Unsure of what to do next, she slowly looked up to see his green eyes looking down intently on her. He seemed to look at her like a blind man seeing for the first time. His gaze was not harsh or curious like the ones she had received all day. He seemed to drink her very presence in and she didn't even know his name yet!

"Thank you," she mumbled noticing that he had shown little intention of setting her down any time soon. Her soft voice seemed to jar him from his daydream.

He nodded ever so slightly, "I'm just glad I caught you." he said and then a moment later added, "In time… I'm glad I caught you in time."

He was strikingly handsome, with his bright green eyes and jet black hair that fell slightly into his eyes but it wasn't nearly as long as her brother's. It had a messy sort of appeal to it and for the briefest of moments Rhaella had the urge to reach forward and run her fingers through it, but she shoved that aside as her hands slipped on its hold around his neck grazing his shoulders. She got the feel of his toned physique under the fitted tee he wore. She became acutely aware that she was still in the stranger's arm but before she could request he put her down, his voice reached out to her again.

"Albus," he said softly.

"Mmm… what?" Rhaella said slightly taken back.

He chuckled and she felt his chest rumble against hers, "My name. It's Albus." He said offering her a genuine smile.

Rhaella paused for a moment before smiling back. "That name sounds oddly familiar," she said trying to place the name with a face. She had heard of it before, that much she was sure of.

"I'm sure you have. I was named after Albus Dumbledore," he explained, "Do I get to know you name m'lady?" he said shocking Rhaella with his suddenly joking tone.

"Thank you for catching me Albus," she said rather than answering his question. If he was disappointed in her answer, Albus hid it well. "Could you put me down please?" Rhaella asked tentatively. Some foreign part of her didn't want him to let go, but she knew that her brother and the Zabini's would come looking for her soon. She didn't want to explain why she was in the arms of some stranger when that moment came.

Albus nodded and gently set her down. She wobbled ever so slightly as her feet touched the ground and Albus reached out to steady her. Rhaella smiled reassuringly and then proceeded to pick up the books scattered around her. Albus kneeled down beside her and gathered a few in his hands.

"Thank you… again," Rhaella said accepting the books from him.

"After saving your life, I think it's only fair you at least leave me with your name?" he teased.

"I don't think knowing my name would make any difference to your life, _Albus_." She said smirking slightly with extra emphasis on his name.

"Oh quite the contrary I think." He said as they stood. Rhaella held the books to her chest almost as if willing some force to separate them before things could escalate any further. "I couldn't possibly live peacefully now not knowing your name."

Rhaella giggled slightly at his dramatics, "Quite the actor, aren't you Albus?"

"You haven't seen anything yet," he said smirking slightly. Rhaella rolled her eyes, despite the small smile marking her lips. With her books firmly in her hands, Rhaella tried to walk out of the secluded corner before she completely lost all her sense to this boy. As she walked past him, Albus reached out and gently grabbed her elbow. "Perhaps I'll see you around Diagon alley again?" he asked hopefully.

"Perhaps," Rhaella answered smiling.

"Albus!" a voice called not far from them. Albus looked over his shoulder to see a short girl with red hair coming towards them. "James is getting antsy because you're taking so long. You know how impatient he can be – oh…" she stopped talking as she noticed that Albus was not alone. "Hello." she said politely and then a moment later added, "You're not Amelia are you?" The little girl frowned as she mentioned the name.

"Hello. No I'm not," Rhaella answered laughing delicately at the mortified expression on Albus' face.

"Oh thank goodness!" the girl said, "Come on Albus, we're going to be late. I'm Lily by the way," speaking to Rhaella as if they'd been friends for years, "Is your friend going to join us?" she asked looking at her brother.

But before Albus could say anything Rhaella had gently tugged her arm away from his grasp, "No, thanks. That's very sweet of you Lily, but I really do have to go." She said smiling at the red head. "Thank you… again." She said with some finality before turning and walking away. Just before Rhaella could round the corner, she turned around for the briefest of moments and saw Albus watching her with a curious look in his eyes. Lily stood beside him confused and lost.

Disappearing round the corner, it didn't take Rhaella long to find her brother and friends. "We've been looking everywhere for you," Selene said as they walked out the store. "We should start walking to the restaurant I think." They all agreed and set off towards the edge of Diagon Alley.

Rhaella remained uncharacteristically quiet during the walk there. She was sure there was something familiar about the boy she had just met. Selene walked silently beside her, and seeing that her friend was very deep in thought she pulled them a little further away from the boys. She turned to the blonde next to her and said, "You're awfully quiet Ly. Something wrong?"

"Hmmm... oh no" Rhaella answered slightly distracted as she was pulled from her thoughts, "I'm alright."

'It doesn't look like it," her friend noted, "Did something happen in the book store?"

"What? Why would you think that?" Rhaella asked worried that Selene had seen her with Albus. She wasn't sure why, but something told her that Albus brought trouble. Trouble she was better of avoiding completely.

Selene raised an eyebrow at her defensive reply, "Because you're acting weird. Lyra is everything okay? Did someone say something to you?"

"No, nothing happened." She insisted, "Really I'm fine."

"Rhaella, you're a horrible liar." Selene commented but didn't say anything else as they entered the restaurant. Their families were already seated in a secluded area away from any prying eyes.

"Did you have fun?" Hermione asked as they were seated.

"Yes! We need to come here more often mum," Rhaella said smiling.

Hermione laughed, "Well I suppose seeing as this was a rather successful trip, I don't see the problem in coming back." She said gaining broad smiles from both girls.

With everyone finally seated, the Zabini's and the Malfoy's enjoyed a peaceful lunch. As everyone was distracted in their own conversations, Selene used the opportunity to question Rhaella once more.

"So are you going to tell me what happened?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Rhaella asked innocently.

Selene looked aghast, "Ly! I can't believe you'd lie to me. I thought we didn't keep secrets from each other."

Rhaella against her better judgement giggled earning a scowl from her friend. "Merlin you're more dramatic than you mother! Ow!" she squealed as Selene slapped her arm. Her small cry caught the attention of their mothers. They both smiled shyly before turning away. "Fine!" Rhaella whispered to the girl next to her, "It's really nothing! I fell, he caught me and that's it really." she said hurriedly.

"Wait… what?" Selene questioned trying to process all the information. "There was a guy involved! Ly details, now!"

Sighing Rhaella twirled a piece of her blonde hair around her fingers, "there's not much to tell. No really Selene. We spoke for like two minutes and it was mostly me just thanking him for catching me."

"What exactly does 'catching you' mean?" Selene asked with a devious smile. Rhaella then proceeded to tell her about climbing up the ladder and then falling and thinking she was going to fall straight to the ground but instead was caught by this handsome stranger. "So how handsome are we talking here?" she whispered for fear their brothers might hear. Rhaella sighed distractedly as she thought back to the book store. "Oh Merlin! That gorgeous?"

"What… I didn't say anything!" Rhaella objected.

"No, but your reaction said it all." Selene giggled. "I can't believe one of our very own British boys finally managed to make an impression on you!"

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?" Rhaella asked frowning at her friend.

"It means that when it comes to boy's you're extremely hard to impress. And I'm not saying that having standards is a bad thing. I'm just saying that I was getting a little tired of explaining to the poor blokes that they're just not your type." Selene explained. "Honestly I was beginning to wonder if your type actually existed."

Rhaella giggled knowing her friend only spoke the truth. She did have a high standard when it came to the guys she chose to keep in her life. It was mostly because she had seen the kind of man her mother had chosen to have beside her in life and knowing that, Rhaella couldn't allow herself to settle for any less. It didn't help that Scorpius was overly protective of her and Althea; sometimes more so than their father.

"Selene! You're getting ahead of yourself," Rhaella said laughing. "It's nothing of that sort!"

"Oh nonsense!" Selene said waving a hand dismissively, "Now tell me what he looked like! Come on you know you want to!"

Rhaella smiled, knowing that she really wanted to tell her friend about the handsome stranger from the bookstore. Selene gave her another sneaky smile knowing her best friend wouldn't hold back anything this time. "Well he's definitely a Quidditch player! And he had the most amazing green eyes. He looked to be around Scorp's age. I wonder if you know him from Hogwarts" she said.

"Did you get his name?" Selene asked eagerly.

"Yeah, I did. He said it was Al –"

"Come on girls," Hermione called cutting Rhaella off. "We're leaving." Rhaella threw her friend an apologetic smile as they gathered their things and left the restaurant. Lucius and Narcissa led the way out with Scorpius and Rhaella trailing behind everyone.

"So what was his name again?" Scorpius asked his sister smirking slightly at her shocked expression. It changed quickly to one of feigned ignorance.

"Who?" she said not looking at him.

"You know… the one from the bookstore." he said teasing her, "The one that caught you remember?"

"How did you hear that?!" she asked in astonishment, "You were sitting on the other side of the table!"

He merely smiled and shrugged. Rhaella scowled at his smug expression but didn't answer his question. Looking to the front, she saw that her grandparents had disappeared from sight. Althea had fallen asleep with her head resting on Draco's shoulder. While Hermione walked beside them with her hand threaded through Draco's free arm; Pansy and Blaise walked beside them at a leisurely pace. But Rhaella stopped when she noticed something weaving its way through the crowd. Jet black hair. Before she had the chance to panic, it emerged from the crowd and her mother froze in front of her, causing them all to stumble to a halt. The man stopped too after sensing his path was now blocked by the large group. Rhaella let out a relieved sigh once she realised it was not Albus.

He looked at them with curiosity, as if he not believing entirely who it was that he had bumped in to. He seemed to recognize her father first, scowling slightly but it seemed to soften as he saw the sleeping blonde in his arms. His jaw all but hit the floor when his eyes moved to the woman beside Draco. He looked at her for the longest time, not trusting that he was seeing correctly.

"H- Hermione?" he asked tentatively. His gaze jumped from her to Draco and back to her.

"Harry" she replied equally shocked. She didn't move but simply squeezed Draco's hand tighter. Draco looked at her with concern but didn't say anything. Blaise stepped forward to stand beside Draco looking at Potter with careful interest.

"Wha… What…" he stammered unsure what to ask. He looked at her but he couldn't see his best friend, she was a stranger to him now. And he didn't know what to say to her. He didn't get the chance to stumble over anymore of his words as another figure came up behind him.

"Dad, Lily's changed her mind agai–" the figure stopped speaking as he noticed the tension all around him. As he turned to face the group, Rhaella let out a tiny gasp. Albus looked between his father and them curiously. "Dad?" he questioned.

Rhaella strategically moved herself behind Scorpius so Albus wouldn't see her. She didn't want him recognising her now. She mentally berated herself for not realising sooner that he was Harry Potter's son! That's where she had heard the name Albus from. Not some fancy principal from Hogwarts. Just her luck!

"Dad?" Albus questioned again, but his father didn't register anything other than the woman standing in front of him. Rhaella snuck a look from behind Scorpius' back. As she did Albus looked once again to the group and saw her. His green eyes grew in size and he instantly recognised her. Slowly the pieces came together in his head; the identical blonde hair and silver eyes that were now obviously such strong Malfoy traits. "Shit!" he swore causing everyone to look at him. _I'm in trouble_ , he thought as he saw Rhaella sneak another look. But trouble never looked so damn tempting before.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hi dearies, my apologies for the late update! I got caught up with the exam rush.

Anyways I do hope you enjoy this chapter. A reader asked about the debt mentioned in the description - have no fear about that. Everything will be explained in time. Obviously it wouldn't be much fun if i told you guys everything in the first chapter. Also to answer 4Eirlys question - nobody was killed but they are injured and somewhat confused about the whole ordeal.

As always i want to hear what you guys think, so please review! And thanks to everyone who favourited or is following this story! I know this was probably not as Dramione orientated as most would like it to be but give it a chance. If you do want something more along those lines you should check out my other story _**Chance Encounters.**_

Katy, love as always! Thanks for you help!

The chapter title was taken from the song **_Selene_** by the **Imagine Dragons.**

xoxo

Immortal Dragon Empress


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

 _ **As the friendship goes, the resentment grows**_

 _ **We will walk our different ways**_

* * *

Althea stirred from her sleep to see that she was still in Diagon Alley, and more that she was in her father's arm. What she couldn't understand was why they were standing in the middle of the street. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked up to her father and saw him looking scarily at the raven haired men in front of them.

"H-Hermione…" she heard the older man say, "What… when?" he stammered out. Althea looked down at her mother and saw that she was equally shocked.

Before she could say anything to either of her parents, she heard the younger man mutter the bad word and suddenly all eyes were on him.

Althea looked to the black haired boy wore swore and giggled softly. Her giggles stirred Draco away from the Potter's for a moment to notice that his daughter was awake. He ran his hand over her blonde curls kissing her hair softly before looking back at the Potters.

She looked up to her father but he was scowling deeply at the young boy. Instantly the laughter died as she saw that everyone was looking at him with great interest. He looked a lot like the man who had just called out to her mother. While everyone was looking between the two raven haired men Althea saw that the young man was looking beyond her father's shoulders. Turning around in Draco's arms she saw her brother and sister standing not too far behind them. Rhaella seemed to be playing hide and seek behind Scorpius and every time she came back around, the young man seemed to appear more shocked.

The silence that had settled over the group was quickly becoming uncomfortable. Both her parents seemed to be angry and she didn't want that. Her mummy never got angry and she didn't like the mean look on her daddy's face. Being the sweet little nymph that she was, Althea decided to break the silence for everyone.

"Daddy," she said gaining the attention of her family, especially her father, "Why is that boy looking at Ly like you look at mummy?" she asked pointing at the young man.

Draco's eyes widened in shock and turned to the youngest Potter, immediately drawing a scowl. Rhaella squeaked in surprise and stayed put behind Scorpius, who looked down at her with great interest. He looked back at the boy recognising the look Althea spoke of. Immediately he turned at acted as a full body shield between the boy and Rhaella.

They all knew the look Althea was talking about. It was that indescribable way in which Draco looked at his wife; as if she were made of glass and he couldn't believe she had chosen him. It was the look he gave to her every time she told him she looked fat during her pregnancy with all three of their children and it was the look that reminded her, that regardless of what she thought, Draco knew she was beautiful. It was the look that still managed to bring Hermione to a blush, almost twenty years later. It was a look of appreciation, gratitude and more than just love.

Hearing such a thing from the little blonde, Albus looked petrified as all eyes focused their attention on him. Now with a frightening new regard. Not knowing what to say, he thought it best to shut his mouth and chose to look down at his feet. Althea looked back over her father's shoulders to her sister. Rhaella looked up at her and placed a finger to her lips hoping she would understand. Althea nodded, smiling broadly at her sister as she mimicked her and placed a tiny finger over her lips.

"Daddy?" Althea called again softly, "Who is that?" she asked pointing at the raven haired man still staring at her mum.

Her question seemed to drag Hermione from her shock, "It's not polite to point bug." Hermione told her daughter taking her daughter's little hand in hers.

"But who is he mum?" her sweet little voice persistent.

"He's…. uh…." Hermione stopped trying to figure out just what her relationship with this man was. She couldn't say friend, because he hadn't been that for a very long time and if they weren't friends then they mostly certainly weren't family, like she had once believed.

"No one," the man answered for her mum. His face now set in a furious glare as he took in the family before him. He seemed to be deeply contemplating whether or not to voice his thoughts. "I thought you said you wanted to be alone. This doesn't look very alone to me." He finally spat giving into his angry thoughts.

Her mum gasped in shock dropping her hand and stepping forward. "That was almost twenty- years ago Harry! And when I said I wanted to be alone, I didn't mean for you to cut me out of your life forever."

"You disappeared for twenty- years… without a word." Harry said coldly. "What are you doing here now?" he asked as if she hadn't spoken.

"I have my reasons," Hermione replied not impressed with his tone. Before she could say anything more, a voice in the crowd called out for Harry. They all turned to see a red haired woman walking towards them with two children by her side.

"Harry what on earth is taking you so long?" the woman said not noticing the small group before her. "We still have to go back to the Burrow and I promised Lucy that Lily wo –"

"Gin," Harry said softly interrupting her rant as he placed a hand on her arm. She stopped and looked at him confused. Unsure of what to say next, he simply looked ahead to the Malfoy's and then back at his wife.

Ginny followed his path and almost dropped the bags in her hand as she recognised the people in front of her. James kindly freed his mother's hands as she stepped forward to get a better look.

"You!" Ginny cried angrily. "What the hell are you doing back here?" she asked her voice filled hatred. Her children looked at her with shock. They had never heard their mother take this sort of tone with anyone.

"Like I told your husband," Hermione said slowly, "I have my reasons." As she spoke Draco reached for her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Harry seemed to be watching them exceptionally close and it infuriated him even further when he saw Malfoy offer comfort to Hermione.

"You have some nerve showing your face here." Harry said. "What game are you playing at?"

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked feeling her temper rise ever so slightly.

"Not a word in twenty years… and suddenly you're in Diagon Alley… with Malfoy and children!" he cried outraged.

Draco growled slightly but stopped when he heard Althea whimper in his arms. For a moment he worried that he had scared but when he looked down he saw that his daughter was looking at Potter with fear in her sweet silver eyes. This angered Draco further but he didn't get a chance to say anything as Potter continued speaking.

"You… you really married him?" "You seriously did it?" Harry said looking down and noticing the very fancy wedding band on her finger. "After everything we told you! I begged you to stay and you left… Left me, Ginny… and Ron for this ferret! Gods! Hermione! This truly takes your stubbornness to a completely new level!" He said looking angrily at her.

"Potter!" Draco growled taking a step forward, but Hermione grabbed his elbow. As if she were gently reminding him that he still had Althea in his arms. Draco shifted her slightly, holding his precious nymph closer to him. She held onto her father tighter as the adults argued around her.

Hermione looked back to Harry and Ginny trying her best not to appear to upset by his words, "Yes Harry. I really did. Did you really think just because you told me not to do something that I would accept it?"

Ginny scowled at her words, "We were your friend Hermione! Our word should have been good enough! You broke Ron's heart for him!" Ginny continued her angry rant ignoring her husband beside her, "Ron was suppose to be your best friend. He was supposed to be your husband! Not bloody Malfoy. After everything we've been through how could you choose him over your family Hermione?"

"You were asking me to choose between two halves of what made me happy Ginny. And then you turned your back on me when I couldn't. How was that being a friend?" Hermione asked slowly loosing her cool. Draco gently took hold of her hand once more in an attempt to calm her down. Blaise looked less than impressed as he regarded the Saviour of the wizarding world and his wife, with nothing short of contempt in front of him.

"No, but you clearly did choose. Didn't you Hermione?" Harry said looking down at their intertwined hands. Albus attempted to gently pull his father away before they gained the attention in the alley, but Harry shook his son's hands of him. His only thought was the family in front of him.

Hermione looked up to her husband and smiled gently, "Yes, I did choose… because he didn't make me choose Harry."

This only elicited a deep scowl from Harry. "Is that how you reasoned it to yourself back then? After all these years, that's what you're going to tell yourself after walking out on your family with a word."

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked now angry, "I sent letters Harry. I sent hundreds of them and not once did you reply!"

Harry looked at her with disgust, "You really are a Malfoy now aren't you. You've perfect the art of lying all too well."

"Enough!" Draco called; his voice cold and angry like Althea had never heard it before. She clutched to his shirt and hid her face into the crook of Draco's neck. He winced realising he had unintentionally scared his daughter. He readjusted Althea in his arms, running soothing circles on her back.

Deciding it was time to intervene; Draco transferred his daughter into Hermione's surprised arms as he stepped forward ignoring her objections. "I don't appreciate the tone you've taken with my wife Potter. Now I suggest you move and let us be on our way." He said menacingly.

Harry squared his shoulders and looked at Draco, "I care little for what you want _Malfoy_ ," he all but spat his name.

"I would suggest we take this reunion somewhere a little more private," came the calm voice of Lucius Malfoy interrupting the bickering adults. He stood not far from the group with Narcissa at his side, watching the Saviour with some dislike. "You're drawing quite the crowd," he said gesturing around them. Sure enough people were walking past, looking at the group with immense interest.

"That won't be necessary." Harry said quickly, "I have nothing more to say to. Come on Gin." He said throwing one last glare at Hermione and Draco, before taking his wife's hand and walking away from the group. James and Lily rushed after their parents but Albus lingered only for a moment, casting a final look to his mystery lady. She was looking at him too, though now her silver eyes regarded him with great apprehension. His heart broke a little when he saw that she scowled slightly before turning towards the tall blonde beside her, promptly ignoring Albus. Not sure what to say to this group of strangers Albus nodded a quick goodbye towards the Zabini's, the only familiar faces before following his family through the thick crowd.

* * *

 ** _Twenty Years Ago:_**

" _Hermione?" Harry called as he walked into her apartment. Looking around he saw, much to his dismay that most of her things had been packed up. He noticed movement across the loft and saw Hermione packing her books into a box. "Mione what are you doing?" Harry asked worried._

 _Hermione looked up at her best friend. It was obvious that she had been crying but now she stood red eyed silently packing up her life into boxes. "Oh Harry, I didn't hear you come in."_

" _Hermione," Harry said calmly, "Ron said that you two had a row… and now the engagement is called off?" he asked hoping that it was all some misunderstanding. "Mione, what happened?" he asked after she didn't say anything. "Come on you can tell me."_

" _I… I can't marry Ron." she said slowly taking more books in her hand. Harry reached out and took them from her trembling hands._

" _Why not? You love him and he loves you." Harry reasoned. "I know that getting married seems like a scary thing but it's not worth throwing your future away just because you're scared Hermione."_

" _It's not just about the wedding harry," Hermione said sighing._

" _Oh yes, the apprenticeship." Harry said tight lipped after a moment._

" _Ron told you about that?" Hermione asked uncertainly. Harry nodded. "What… what did he say?"_

" _Not much," Harry said not looking pleased. "Only that you were calling of your engagement because you got a letter from some mystery Wizard offering you a 'once –in –a –lifetime' opportunity to become his apprentice." Hermione sighed running her fingers through her unruly hair. "Hermione what is going on?" Harry begged._

" _I can't marry Ron," Hermione started. She held her hand up when it looked like Harry was going to interrupt, "I can't marry him because I don't love him enough to want the same things he wants."_

" _What are you talking about Hermione?" Harry asked confused, "Ron wants you to be happy. He loves you."_

" _I know Harry!" Hermione cried exasperated, "I know he loved me… and that only makes this more difficult. I know he wants me to be happy, but Harry its happiness as he sees it. He wants me to be a stay at home mom, and that's not me. Not only is it too early to even be thinking about kids but I want have a career too!"_

" _Mione, I'm sure if you speak to Ron about this he'll understand." Harry said trying to soothe his friend._

" _Obviously I spoke to Ron about this!" Hermione said scowling at that particular memory._

" _And?"_

" _And he said that if his mother and Fleur can do it and be happy about it he doesn't see why I should have a problem with it." Harry remained quiet as Hermione seethed beside him. "Don't you see Harry? If I don't take this apprenticeship, if I marry Ron instead; I will wake up everyday regretting my decision and eventually hating Ron." Hermione explained._

" _But Hermione if you take this apprenticeship, you will lose all your friends and family. You're going to be moving away for Merlin knows how long doing Merlin knows what!" Harry argued. "How can you leave now? We've just won the war! We need you here."_

" _Maybe that's it Harry," Hermione said softly, "I'm tired Harry. I just need time… alone." Closing her eyes she took a deep breath as she felt Harry stiffen next to her, "I need time… to know what it feels like to just be me. I want to know what it feels like to not be needed all the time because I'm clever or because I'm the best friend to Harry Potter. I have to know what it feels like to be just me… without all this chaos."_

" _Hermione I don't understand." Harry said looking at her with apprehension._

" _I don't want to be seen as just 'Hermione Granger – war heroine- fiancé to Ron Weasley'. I want to be known as more just the brains behind the Golden Trio, As more than just a wife or mother. This apprenticeship is exactly what I need." Hermione explained and slowly saw the anger seep into Harry's green eyes._

" _So you're running away?" he asked angrily, "After everything you and I have been through; you're just going to walk out on me know?!"_

" _I don't really have a choice Harry! Please try and understand."_

" _How do you expect me to understand this?" Harry asked harshly. "We're supposed to be family Hermione! You don't turn your back on family."_

" _We are family Harry. I'm not turning my back on you… I just need time alone. Too much has happened and I can't… I can't find peace here Harry." Hermione cried with tears running down her cheeks._

" _So it's my fault then?" he asked furiously._

" _No! I didn't say that. I'm not blaming you Harry. How could you ever think that?" She asked reaching out to him, but he moved away._

" _I don't know what to think Hermione." He said honestly. "You break your engagement with Ron and now you're leaving and you won't tell us with who or where too."_

" _I'm sorry Harry. It really is not my intention to hurt anyone." Hermione said. "But this is something I have to do."_

" _Why do you have to leave?" he asked desperately, "There will be plenty of people offering apprenticeship here at home. They would accept you without question!"_

" _It wouldn't be the same Harry. They would accept me because I'm Hermione Granger – War Heroine, not because I actually deserve it. This apprenticeship is only offered once every fifty years." She said reaching out again to Harry. This time he didn't move away and Hermione took his hand in hers._

" _Hermione, you're going to leave your friends and family for some job! I –"_

" _Let her go Harry," a voice called across the loft. Looking up they saw Ginny standing near the floo looking at them with a calculated expression._

" _What? Gin have you lost your mind?" Harry asked angrily._

 _Ginny's eyes narrowed in on their intertwined hands but she didn't say anything on that. Instead she said very simply, "No Harry. She broke my brother's heart. Let her go. Obviously she doesn't care very much for him… or us. If she did then she wouldn't be leaving." She crossed the room and walked towards them._

" _Ginny that's not true, I care very much for you, for all of you." Hermione said but Ginny paid her no attention._

 _The red haired reached out and took Harry's hand in hers effectively breaking the grasp Hermione previously hand on his, "Harry, you and I know that once Hermione makes up her mind, there's no changing it. If she wants to do the apprenticeship, let her do it. After all she deserves her own happiness right?" Harry reluctantly nodded. Hermione gave a relieved sigh and flashed Ginny a grateful smile. But it was not returned. Rather Ginny looked at her with little emotion, "I didn't do it for you Hermione. I've come back to ask for the ring my brother gave you." she said plainly, "If you're not going to marry him then you have no use for it."_

 _Hermione gasped but when Ginny didn't say anything further she fiddled the ring from around her finger and held it out for Ginny to take. Instead Harry reached forward and took the ring from her._

" _Good luck Hermione," he said sadly, "I hope you find what it is you're looking for."_

 _Before she could say anything further, he stood and stepped through the floo network. Ginny turned to Hermione with a hard stare, "Look Hermione, I don't know what exactly went down between you and my brother. He's really upset about it all… so I think it's best if you don't come by the Burrow for a while. Until you know what it is you want. And… if you do choose this apprenticeship over my brother then… don't come back. He doesn't deserve to be reminded that he was bested by a job." She snapped and then turned and disappeared through the floo like Harry had done moments earlier._

* * *

"How could he?!" Hermione yelled as she paced the length of their room in Malfoy Manor. 'It's been twenty bloody years! And it's not like I didn't try to keep in contact!" she reasoned angrily.

Draco leaned against the door that led onto their balcony, watching his wife intently. Every so often he's watch would flicker to their bed, where Althea lay sleeping again. Luckily Draco had thought to place a silencing charm around his sleeping daughter so his wife's rant would not disturb her. He didn't dare disturb Hermione now. He knew she needed time to vent before he could bring her back to reason. Right now she was too angry and Draco had given her the space she needed.

"Merlin knows I sent letters!" she continued her rant as she paced. "And it's not like I could leave whenever I wanted to. I was working. The apprenticeship was important too me," Hermione groaned running her fingers through her hair. Draco took a moment to marvel at how beautiful his wife looked in that moment; hair all messed up, shoes kicked off and eyes ablaze with a fiery passion that he loved so much. "How dare he say those things to me!" she cried, drawing his attention back to the moment, "To say that I'm a liar! … And Ginny! Oh gods I don't understand what I've done for her to hate me so much." She said tearfully.

And just when it looked like she was about to break, Draco pushed himself of the wall and was at her side in an instant. "Mione,' he said softly taking her face gently into his hands, "Their hate is unjustified yes, but until Potter and his wife are willing to listen to the truth, there really is no reason you should be getting so upset by this." He said pushing away her unruly hair, "Look, we knew that returning wouldn't be easy. So its understandable that he is upset – " Hermione opened her mouth to object but Draco continued quickly, "Remember I'm still Draco – Malfoy – The Death- Eater to him and the last time he saw you, you were still Hermione Granger. The bookworm that saved his pathetic arse countless times in school and the war heroine who helped defeat Voldemort… and fiancé to Weasley. This is probably all a little to much for him to handle." He said softly running his hands soothingly up and down her back, "Give him some time to get used to the idea." He offered. "He doesn't know you as the Hermione that you are today. The incredible mother, and wonderful friend, and my - oh - so beautiful wife," he teased a little at the end, "He just needs time. They all do."

Hermione bit her lip in a nervous habit, "I don't know Draco… I don't know if he can forgive me for this," And then as if hearing her words she frowned, "Not that I need his apologies. I won't apologise for the life I made." She said firmly.

Draco smirked and on instinct leaned down and captured her lips. It was sweet and tender as he ran his fingers gently through her hair and pulled her by the waist closer to him. He reluctantly pulled away and smiled as he saw the slightly frazzled look on Hermione's face.

"Good." He said firmly and then leaned up and placed a kiss on her forehead.

Hermione sighed contently, "Thank you Draco."

"For what?"

"For being so bloody amazing all these years." She said simply, "I love you."

He smiled and looked deep in her chocolate orbs and she could almost feel the sincerity and heart seep into her as he spoke the next words, "I love you too." Hermione felt herself being jarred from their warm embrace as she took note of Draco's expression. He wore that heart stopping, blush inducing, all comforting look that Althea had earlier mentioned. Thinking back to it, Hermione furrowed her brows as the memory resurfaced vividly.

"What is it love?" Draco asked seeing the anxious look growing on her face as she starred at the sleeping form on the bed.

"I was just thinking about what Thea said about Harry's son… and Rhaella."

As expected Draco stiffened at the mention of the Potter boy and his daughter's name in the same sentence. "I… I honestly don't know what to make of that." He sighed in great defeat. "I didn't know that she knew the Potter boy."

"She doesn't" Hermione countered easily.

"Well the way he was looking at her said something different." Draco answered scowling at the mental picture of the boy, "It had to be a bloody Potter," he muttered under his breath.

"You think we should be worried?" Hermione asked.

"Well it is Potter's son," Draco answered sarcastically. Hermione rolled her eyes but couldn't hide back her smile. "But it's unlikely that those two will be meeting up again anytime soon, so I don't think we have to be worried." He answered soothing Hermione's worries.

"Come on love," Draco said a moment later reaching for Hermione's hand and pulling her towards the door, "I heard my father had some amazing renovations done to the gardens."

Hermione noticed his gleeful smile and tugged at his hand before he could all but drag her out the room, "Draco Malfoy what do you have planned in that devious little mind of yours?" she asked smirking slightly as her husband avoided her eyes.

"Nothing," he said, "I just want to take a stroll through the gardens with my beautiful wife. Is that such a crime?" he asked innocently, but Hermione didn't miss the mischievous glint in his silver eyes.

She narrowed her brown orbs at him as she wondered if she should go along with whatever he was planning. Draco smirked and raised an eyebrow playfully as he thought of just the right spot he wanted to take his wife. As if she could read his thoughts she gasped and swatted his arm, "Draco! Are you insane?! In the bloody gardens! What if someone sees?" she hissed.

Draco laughed and couldn't help but run his fingers over her cheeks as her blush grew, "I promise no one is going to see… I have a feeling that's why my father built it as such. I think he learnt his lesson the first time."

Hermione chuckled but her blush grew deeper as the distant memory rose. "You're completely ins –" but Draco had heard enough and captured her lips in a fiery kiss. He pulled her close and her tight as his lips worked mercilessly over hers. "Draco…." She murmured as he moved down to her neck, "This… oh Merlin! ... is really not a … a good idea…"

His lips left her skin and Hermione scowled at the sudden loss. Draco chuckled as he saw his wife's pouting face, "I know… but that's what makes it such fun love. Besides you did promise to finish what you started this morning" He said cheekily and before she could squeak another word, he picked her up bridal style and apparated them to the gardens.

* * *

"Albus – Freaking – Potter!" Selene all but shouted at her best friend. "Why didn't you tell me earlier? Never mind that, what are you going to do now?"

"What do you mean?" Rhaella asked.

"Well now that you know who he is, what are you going to do?"

"Nothing." She answered easily. "It was a small meaningless encounter in a bookstore. I probably won't see him after this and thank Merlin for that because his family's treatment of my mother is completely unforgivable!" Anger burned through her as she thought back to the famous Harry Potter. "Besides it's not like he's going to be seeking me out, especially now that he knows I'm a Malfoy.

"Oh" Selene muttered as she realised the truth in what her friend said. Both girls were lounging on the bed that had been allocated to Rhaella in Malfoy Manor. After they had all apparated back to the Manor, everyone went their separate ways to try and wind down after the trip. Her father had quickly disappeared with her distraught and angry mother. Rhaella had grabbed Selene's hand and run up to her bedroom before spilling out that it was indeed Albus Potter that she had met in the bookstore.

"Oh but what I would give for a guy to look at me like Albus Potter looked at you," Selene sighed dreamily.

"What do you mean?" Rhaella asked puzzled.

"Ly, Thea was spot on when she noticed those looks Potter was giving you." Selene said as if it were the most obvious thing. "Don't tell me you didn't notice!"

Rhaella blushed, and didn't answer. She hadn't been willing to admit it, but her heart broke a little when she realised just who he was. Her father openly disliked the Potter's and rightly so. After all they had caused her mother a lot of heartache. But try as much as she could, Rhaella couldn't forget the feel of his eyes as he drank in her presence or the touch of his tentative hand on her. It was best she didn't dwell on such things. It would only cause problems later.

"So it's because your mum married your dad that the Saviour is so upset?" Selene asked curiously. The kids were never privy to any of the details mainly because the adults felt they were protecting them from keeping them out of the loop.

"Yeah, apparently mum and dad fell in love. But Harry Potter wasn't too happy about it because mum was suppose to marry their best friend Ronald Weasley," Rhaella stopped talking as she noticed the face Selene was making. "What?" she asked.

"Ooh nothing… just trying to imagine what it would be like if you were a Weasley." Selene joked. "All red haired and freckly," she teased. Rhaella threw a pillow at her laughing.

"So how did your parents meet then?" Selene asked curiously. Rhaella smiled because it was one of her favourite stories of her parents. "I don't recall you ever telling me that story."

"Well soon after the war ended mum left London because she got this offer from _The Wizard._ " Rhaella began her story, "The apprenticeships are offered once every fifty years or so. And just after the war, mum got her offer."

"Wait… who is this Wizard?" Selene asked intrigued.

"No one knows exactly. Because the apprenticeship is so coveted, The Wizard has kept his identity a secret from those who are truly desperate for a chance." Rhaella explained.

"So what does this have to do with your parents?"

"Well it is custom that a boy and girl be chosen for the apprenticeships and obviously mum was chosen and so was dad." She said with a fond smile, "They met and fell in love while doing the apprenticeship."

"Oh! That sounds so romantic," Selene gushed. Rhaella good naturedly rolled her eyes at her best friend. "But your parents went to school together right? And your mum was a Gryffindor and your dad a Slytherin… so it couldn't have been love at first sight right?" Selene asked using her knowledge of the Hogwarts house dynamics.

Rhaella laughed but before she could answer another voice called from the door, "It was anything but that." Scorpius said with a slight snort. He walked into the room with Damien and both boys took a seat on the couches nearest to the windows.

"Really?" Selene asked.

"Yeah, mum and dad were enemies of sorts." He answered laughing. "They hated each other rather fiercely during their time at Hogwarts."

"But… now … How can that be?" Selene asked looking utterly gobsmacked. "I've never heard your father utter a single bad word to your mother… so how could he have hated her that much?!"

The Malfoy kids laughed at this, "Well their animosity didn't last very long; especially when their first task from The Wizard involved an enchanted map hell bound on getting them lost, a dubious leprechaun, a thousand stairs, the Cave of Tears and no magic!" They all burst out laughing as images of what Scorpius was describing came to mind.

"How come we've never heard this story before?" Damien questioned. Scorpius could only shrug, "Well there's no time like the present. Get on with it mate, tell us the story!" he said excitedly.

Scorpius ever so slightly nodded to his sister, silently asking her if he should continue or if she would like the honour. She merely smiled, and reach for a pillow before settling herself more comfortably on the bed, facing her brother with keen eyes.

"Right," he said running his fingers through his blonde hair as he began his story…

 ** _XXX_**

" _Hurry up Granger!" Draco called as he marched on ahead, "We haven't got all day."_

" _I'm going as fast as I can Malfoy!" Hermione snapped, "We've been hiking all day and still haven't found anything! Are you sure you're reading the map correctly?"_

" _I know how to read a bloody map!" he called back angrily; "It must be around here somewhere…" he had stopped to look around him and hadn't noticed that Hermione had finally caught up to him._

" _Let me have a look," she said from beside him, startling Draco. When he didn't respond she rolled her eyes and took the map from his reluctant hands. She frowned as she regarded the map. "None of this makes sense! We've been walking for hours… surely we would have passed the Fairies Yard at this point?" she questioned looking at the man beside her, but his stoic expression gave her nothing. "How are we suppose to find the cave?"_

 _Draco sighed dramatically, "Think Granger… you're a witch!"_

" _Malfoy, we're not allowed to use magic," she said deadpan, "And might I remind you that The Wizard took our wands."_

 _Draco scoffed, "Don't tell me a brilliant witch like yourself can't perform wandless magic."_

 _Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, easily understanding the game he was playing, "Of course I can, but that's not the point. It would be cheating! Besides if you're so eager to use magic then maybe you should perform some wandless magic yourself… or is the problem that you cant?" she smirked._

" _Off course I can bloody well perform wandless magic." He glared at her._

" _Well now that we have our priorities sorted out perhaps we could get back to the mission at hand?" she suggest waving the map in his face. She didn't wait for his reply but simply marched ahead focusing on the map as she did so._

" _Sweet Merlin! Just fucking kill me now," Draco muttered under his breath as he begrudgingly followed her._

" _Uuugh! How Can this be?" Hermione cried out twenty minutes later. "We should be deep within the Moors right now." As Hermione looked up, scanning the area around her, she didn't notice the map shifting. Draco however did._

 _Grinning in victory, he reached forward and snatched the map from Hermione's fingers._

" _Hey!" she objected but was immediately shushed by her blonde counterpart._

" _I told you Granger, the answer was magic." He said looking down at the map keenly._

" _And I've already told you that we can't use magic," she replied exasperated._

" _We can't… but the map can." Draco said simply. Hermione's brows furrowed in confusion and then her chocolate orbs grew in size as realisation dawned on her._

" _The map's shifting!" she almost cried, "We feel like we're walking in circles… because we are!"_

" _Exactly! That soddy old bastard gave us a magical map without telling us!" Draco exclaimed._

 _Both Draco and Hermione stood silent for a moment as they realised they had both agreed to something without the other losing their head._

" _So… now what?" Hermione asked tentatively._

" _How the bloody hell should I know?" Draco questioned back._

 _Hermione sighed and resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Well we can't use magic to break the map… which means we'll have to use logic instead."_

" _Tell me Granger, how do you plan on breaking a magically enchanted map using logic?" he asked sarcastically._

" _I haven't figured that part out yet!" she shouted highly annoyed, "But it would help if you stopped your whining and focused on actually being useful!" Hermione looked back to the map but then frowned as she looked to the sky._

" _Oh crap!" she swore biting her bottom lip with worry, "Look Malfoy it's going to rain soon, and I have no intentions of getting caught in it. So either help me solve this bloody thing or sod off!"_

 _Draco had a snappy come back ready but as the heavy clouds rolled around and strong clap of thunder rang though the air, he knew Hermione was right. "Fine," he muttered. "Come on we need to move." He said taking the lead once more, "Put that away before it gets washed away." Draco said indicating to the map in Hermione's hand. She safely tucked the magical map into her jacket pocket and followed the blonde. It didn't take them long to find a cave that would provide them with sufficient cover until the storm passed. They had managed to start a decent enough fire, just as the rain descended on them. Thankful for the coverage Hermione pulled out the map once more inspecting the changes that had now occurred. Silence settled on them as Draco shuffled beside her as he too inspected the changes._

" _Maybe it needs an incentive to reveal itself?" Draco offered quietly. Hermione was shocked at the gentleness of his tone but didn't comment on it._

" _The map needs an incentive?" she questioned, "How would that work?"_

" _Depends on the creator I guess." Draco answered nonchalantly, "Some maps require promises of spoken words and writing, others jewels and the more… uh darker ones require blood."_

" _Blood," Hermione murmured under her breath and then looked keenly at the map. "What do you think this map requires?"_

 _Draco looked surprised that she had asked his opinion so easily, "I… I can't say. Depends what The Wizard's end game was when he created this blasted thing."_

 _Hermione couldn't help but chuckle at the pouting look Draco supported as he regarded his current situation. "Well I don't fancy getting lost again so let's give it a try?"_

 _Draco numbly nodded as Hermione reached into her bag and pulled out a quill and ink. Uncapping the bottle she gently dipped the quill inside and hovered over the parchment. The ink splashed onto the page and both Draco and Hermione held their breaths for a moment as they watched the ink slowly disappear. Taking that as a good sign Hermione began to neatly scrawl various sentences over the middle of the map. But nothing happened. She tried again and then handed the quill over to Draco who tried but still nothing. Not one to give up she used the pointy end of the quill to prick her finger. A small drop of blood formed at the tip._

" _What are you doing?" Draco asked with wide eyes._

" _Trying to solve the map," she answered then handed the quill to Draco._

" _No!" he objected, "You have no idea what you could be agreeing to! Blood magic is a very dangerous thing Granger!"_

 _Hermione thought about it for a moment but reasoned that The Wizard would not have set anything too drastic for them to agree to… well anymore drastic then their current situation that is._

" _Oh hush Malfoy, it can't be anything to serious," she soothed before taking the quill and pricking his finger._

" _Ow!" he squealed._

" _Oh don't be such a pansy," Hermione teased._

 _Slowly she turned her finger the other way and watched as the blood fell onto the page. Draco immediately followed suit. They both waited with baited breath hoping and praying that they had solved the map. The droplets of blood seeped through the parchment and red veins grew from the centre of the page. Hermione grew excited at having solved the puzzle but Draco watched with apprehension. The veins spread to the end of the parchment as more and more started appearing. Eventually the entire map was covered in red veins, but it didn't last for every long as the entire thing glowed red and then the parchment went blank._

 _Hermione gasped waiting to see if the next bit would be revealed but as the seconds ticked by it was clear that it had not worked. "Oh! No! No! No!" she cried clutching the map in her shaking hands. "No! that was suppose to work!"_

 _Draco frowned; he should have guessed this would happen. It had all seemed to easy now. He couldn't help but feel bad for the witch beside him as he watched her tearful eyes imploringly scan the map._

" _I don't believe this!" she groaned, "I can't solve a bloody map! Some witch I am!"_

 _Draco opened his mouth to retort but the desolate look on her face stole away the harsh words. For some reason he couldn't hurt her any further now knowing that she was already hurting. It didn't help that he was doing nothing to help their situation._

" _What happens if we can't solve it?" she asked fearfully, "Will we be stuck here forever?_

" _We're not going to be stuck here forever Granger," Malfoy answered easily, "And we're going to solve it. There's a reason he chose us." he said firmly though only half believing his words._

" _Malfoy before we had an enchanted map that seemed pretty hell-bent on keeping us off the right path… now we have no map!" she cried exasperatedly. "Maybe Harry was right. Maybe it was too early for me too leave?" she muttered under her breath, but Draco had heard her._

" _Look Granger," he started, "Whether I want to admit it or not, and whether you choose to believe it or not but the truth remains such that if we're going to solve this thing, we need to work together." Draco said barely believing the words leaving him mouth._ _ **Shut up! Shut up!**_ _He cried to himself, "So don't worry about what Saint Potter had to say because that's not going to help us in any way." He finished trying to sound more like himself._

 _Hermione begrudgingly accepted that there was truth behind what Draco had said. Draco took hold of one end of the parchment as Hermione held the other, "You're right," she said but didn't look at him knowing he was smirking like an idiot, "And no I will not repeat that. If we're going to solve thing… we need to work together." The moment the words left her mouth the map burned under their fingers, earning a shocked gasp from both apprentices._

" _What the…" Draco started as he saw words write itself onto the parchment._

 _ **Night has fallen and now darkness looms,**_

 _ **To seek the answers beyond your shadows,**_

 _ **Look to the starry sky,**_

 _ **For happiness can be found even in the darkest**_

 _ **Of times, if only one remembers to turn on the light.**_

 _Hermione couldn't help but chuckle, "It's a riddle," she said more to herself._

" _Of course it had to be a bloody riddle," Draco muttered. "How is this funny?" he asked the witch beside him puzzled._

" _It's The Wizard, Malfoy." she said simply, "How could we not have seen this?"_

" _But… how did you break the enchantment?" He asked looking between her and the parchment._

 _Hermione thought about it for a moment and then a small smile formed on her lips, "Not I…_ _ **We**_ _broke the enchantment." She said earning a surprised look from the blonde, "We broke it the minute we agreed that we needed to work together, and when we actually did…the map opened itself up to us."_

" _So this was some weird team work lesson?" Draco asked scowling. To his surprise Hermione laughed again._

" _I guess so." Looking down at the parchment she frowned again, "Now we have to solve the riddle."_

" _Right so…" Draco started reading the riddle again, "To seek the answers beyond you shadows, Look to the starry night." He frowned and then looked outside the cave as the rain continued to descend upon them hard. "We're not going to see much in this weather."_

" _And it's not something we'd find during the day either…" Hermione stated. "For happiness can be found even in the darkest of times… Where have I heard that before?" she asked herself. She got up and let the words of the riddle run around in her mind. Draco took the map from her fingers and studied it further as she paced before the fire, repeating the last two lines from the riddle.  
_

" _If only one remembers to turn on the light…" Draco finished for her. Realisation hit him hard as the familiarity of the words came back to him, "No… It's not possible," he said in shock, "It can't be."_

" _What?" Hermione asked eagerly, Malfoy what is it?"_

" _I know where I've heard this before," he answered dazed._

" _What? Where?" She asked quickly, "Malfoy!" she called a little impatiently when he didn't answer._

" _D-Dumbledore." Was all he said as he looked at her with wide eyes._

 _She stared at him with equally shocked eyes, racking her brain to try and remember if that was the truth. Memories of Professor Dumbledore came to mind, and she searched her mind for what she was looking for. It hit her like a train, when she realised Draco was right; because now she remembered where she had heard those words._

" _Pro-Professor Dumbledore…" She muttered retaking her seat beside Draco. She looked back to the riddle hoping the rest would make sense now… but all she could do was stare into the fire as a heavy silence filled the cave…_

 ** _XXX_**

"Are you saying The Wizard was Dumbledore?" Selene asked confused, "That's not possible though.'

"He died in their sixth year at Hogwarts. He was dead long before the second war started," Damien clarified, "There's no way The Wizard was Dumbledore…"

"Damien" Pansy called gently from the door interrupting her son, "Selene come on, it's time to go."

"Oh mum!" Selene moaned, "Scorpius was just getting to the good part."

"Oh? And what would that be?" she inquired.

"He's telling us the story of how Aunt Mione and Uncle Draco fell in love." She said dramatically, "It's quite the story!"

Pansy laughed and the truth behind her daughter's words. "It is indeed. But it will have to wait for another time I'm afraid." She sighed then seeing the despondent look on her daughter's face she said, "Don't worry you'll see them soon enough. After all you father has tickets for some upcoming Quidditch game." Pansy said rolling her eyes at her husband's obsession with the game.

"Awesome!" Damien said then stood. He stuck out his hand for Scorpius to shake and said goodbye before walking over to the bed. He gave Rhaella a small hug as Selene said her goodbyes to Scorpius.

"I look forward to hearing the end of this story Scorp!" She said smiling. He only laughed but nodded as he hugged her goodbye.

With more goodbyes, the Zabini's stepped into the fireplace and disappeared for the night.

In her room once again, Rhaella sat on the window seat watching the peacocks move gracefully about the Malfoy gardens.

"You okay Ly?" Scorpius called from the door.

She looked at him with a sad smile, "Yeah. I'm fine." She didn't want to worry her brother unnecessarily while they were supposed to be on holiday. But the days events had left her feeling tired and slightly bothered.

"Come on Ly, you don't ever lie to me," he said taking a seat beside her at the window.

Rhaella flushed slightly. He was right off course. She had never lied to her brother before; but something stopped her from telling Scorpius about Albus Potter and their encounter at the bookstore. She was probably making a bigger deal out if it than need be. So instead she told him half a truth.

"He hated us so easily Scorp," she said softly. She drew her knees closer to her and placed her head on her elbows. Rhaella looked at her brother with deep hurt in her silver eyes. "He doesn't even know us and he already hates us."

Scorpius sighed, "That's only because he doesn't know us." sensing that he was going to have to be a little more reassuring he continued, "This is going to be difficult for a lot of people to accept…. _We're_ going to be difficult for people to accept. But as mum always says there's no shame in being a Malfoy." he said wisely but frowned slightly when all his sister did was nod. "Are you sure that's what's bothering you?" he asked concerned.

She panicked for a moment wondering if she should tell me. But it wouldn't be worth all the drama. Like she had told Selene, she probably wouldn't be seeing Albus Potter again. "Yes," she lied. "I didn't like the way they treated mum. They were supposed to be her friends."

Scorpius looked at her closely, "I know. I didn't like it either," he said solemnly, "But maybe with time they will be able to make peace with the life mum chose… and maybe they'll even be friends again." He had no idea why he said the last part, perhaps as a small reassurance to himself that things would work itself out; at least for the sake of their mother. Rhaella seemed to sense an uncertainty on the matter though.

"Yeah, maybe." She sighed disheartened. Scorpius didn't say anything further but shuffled closer to his sister and put his arm around her as they both watched the peacocks dancing through the gardens.

He groaned inwardly, _what a long trip this was going to be_ , he thought as he felt Rhaella place her head on his shoulder. He knew that when more people found out the reception would only get worse. Right now, only the Potter's knew about their arrival; but he was no fool. Many people had recognised his father and mother walking down Diagon Alley today. He had to prepare himself for the onslaught that would soon descend upon him and his family.

His sisters meant the world to him, and he treasured them everyday. His grandmother had told him how lucky he was that he got to share his childhood with them. For centuries Malfoy's were only allowed one male heir born into the family hence allowing the name to continue. But his father had gone against pureblood traditions and married his mother, thus effectively breaking the enchantment. Scorpius had tried to think of his life without his sisters, and it frightened him when he couldn't. Being in London with so many people against the strong Malfoy name, it made him a little anxious for their safety.

But nevertheless he promised his mother that he would protect the girls, and that was exactly what he was going to do. After all; Malfoy's always protect their own.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello dears! I apologise for another late update; this took a little time mostly because there was so much i wanted to add.

Thank you to everyone who has favourited or is following this story! And a special big thank you to those who have reviewed. I really look forward to hearing your thoughts on this particular chapter as it is one of my favourites so far.

A special super thanks to Katy; who practically wrote this chapter for me with all her wonderful ideas!

The chapter title was taken from the song _ **Bad Blood**_ by _**Bastille**. _

xoxo

Immortal Dragon Empress


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

 _ **Summer evening breezes blew**_

 _ **Drawing voices deep from you**_

 _ **Led by your beating heart**_

* * *

"Draco," Hermione called before coming to a halt at the door. The sight before her melted her heart and she stood against the frame listening to her husband as he spoke softly to their daughters. Rhaella and Draco were seated in one of the very comfortable chairs in the sun room of the manor, while Althea was busy playing with Zeus.

"Dad," she said, "Scorp was telling us yours and mum's story yesterday. Won't you finish it for us please?" she asked sweetly. Hermione already knew that Draco wouldn't deny her that, but it was always fun to see how long it took him to realise that.

Her husband laughed, "Ly I'm sure you've heard that story a thousand times already. Aren't you tired of it?"

"Never," she said smiling. "Please dad. We've never heard it from you before."

"I think your mother would tell it much better than I could." Draco said.

"Maybe…" Rhaella said thinking about it, "But we want to hear it from you."

"Yes, please daddy," Althea joined in as she seated herself in her father's lap and looked up at him with imploring silver eyes. Story telling had been something the Malfoy children couldn't live without. It had been something they started when Scorpius was born. Draco had been so nervous, about what to say to his first child that he hadn't said anything at all, until Hermione suggested he just tell him a story. They found that all their children quite liked the sound of Draco's voice and his stories. Even Hermione didn't mind just so long as she got to hear his voice too.

"Alright," Draco sighed but smiling nonetheless at his girls, "Well what do you want to hear?"

"At the bumblebee," Althea said sweetly.

"The bumblebee?" Draco asked confused.

"No squirt it's Dumbledore," Rhaella corrected her sister gently, "The part where mum and you thought the Wizard might be Dumbledore." She informed her father. "But I want to hear about you and mum." Rhaella insisted to which Althea nodded furiously, her blonde curls bouncing about.

"Okay…" Draco said in thought, he wrapped an arm around Rhaella and the other held Althea as he began his story…

 _Silence had soon filled the cave as Hermione sat trying to work through the riddle. Draco seemed to be pacing again, whether it was because of the riddle or having to relieve those memories, she wasn't sure. Feeling a headache building, she tossed the map aside with a groan._

" _None of this makes any sense!" she cried. "It just can't be Dumbledore! Just what sort of game is he playing?!"_

 _Draco sighed, "Look granger it's been a long day. Why don't we call it a night?" he suggested. Hermione was surprised at this thoughtfulness, something he was quick to pick up on. "I'm not always... how did you put it – oh yes a foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach."_

 _She flushed at the memory of their third year. "You know you never apologised for punching me," he said smirking slightly._

" _I didn't need to!" Hermione said scowling, "You were a foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach; and you deserved that punch after all you put Hagrid and Buckbeak through."_

" _That bloody over grown chicken was a menace!" he argued back._

 _Hermione didn't respond choosing only to roll her eyes in annoyance. "Perhaps it would be better if we continued this in the morning," she said motioning to the discarded map._

 _It didn't take long for both to sort out their sleeping arrangements as they pulled out sleeping bags and laid it beside the fire; keeping a safe distance from each other. A thoughtful silence filled the cave as the fire crackled and burned beside them. Draco was plagued with unwanted images of the night on the astronomy tower. No matter how hard he tried to push them back; they seeped forward and turned his dreams into nightmares. The familiarity of sleeping on the ground with a fire next to her took Hermione back to her year on the run. The horrors of the past bled into her dreams as she tossed and turned._

 _Hermione woke not long after, panting and breathing heavily, grasping at the sleeping bag looking for her wand. Panicked and scared she didn't realise someone calling her name._

" _Granger!" Draco called trying to get her attention as he rose from his spot. He watched as she frantically searched around her for something. Clearly she was afraid, whatever she had been dreaming about had left her scarred. "Granger!" he called more forcefully before grasping her arms in an effort to stop her panicked movement. She struggled against his hold but didn't look at him, in fact Draco was sure she didn't know he was that close._

" _Granger, stop. It's okay. You're fine." He said; having no idea why he was comforting Hermione Granger. His voice seemed to register something within her and she surprisingly stopped._

" _I… the snatchers… were…." She mumbled incoherently. Draco felt his stomach twist into an awful knot; knowing what had followed Hermione being caught by the snatchers._

 _Nevertheless he pushed down his surprise, "They're not here. You're safe. I promise."_

" _I…they were chasing us…."_

" _Sshh Granger," he pacified as best he could crouching beside her. "Don't think about that now. Go to sleep." He urged. She shook her head frantically still lost in her nightmare. Draco sighed and tentatively reached out to push the hair away from her face. "They're not here Hermione," he said; her name just tumbling from his mouth. It didn't sound as strange as he thought it might._

 _She finally looked up into his eyes; and Draco saw the fear and terror etched upon her face. He felt his own guilt rise as he watched her trying to fight those demons away. He grasped her tiny hand in his gently and was surprised when she squeezed it tightly. He guided her back down into her sleeping bag and made to move his hand away. Only Hermione refused to let go. She avoided eye contact but her hold on his hand was strong._

 _In that moment Draco realised he could do one of two things; be the heartless bastard everyone expected him to be and toss aside the frightened woman before him or he could prove his worth in trying to be better than that old stereotype and help her. Draco fought his conscious and his heart for a moment; before he knelt further into the dirt and allowed Hermione to grasp his hand tighter._

" _Go back to sleep Granger," he said softly. Hermione was surprised at his gentle tone before she complied with what he had said. Draco drew his sleeping bag close and slipped inside to lay down facing her. Though once inside Hermione reached out and grabbed his hand again._

" _Thank you," she whispered finally looking at him before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep again._

 _Draco nodded numbly; shocked at himself for reacting the way he had. Comforting others was not his strong suit and he especially didn't think he would be chasing Hermione Granger's nightmares away. But it didn't feel nearly as odd as it should have. Strange though it was too him; it felt almost like second nature in a way. That scared him beyond a doubt. When did he become so concerned with Hermione Granger's emotions? He wanted to scowl and rip his hand away from hers; but as she sighed and was pulled deeper into her sleep; gripping his hand tightly. He didn't have the heart to do so; instead he closed his eyes and allowed himself to be lulled to sleep crackling of the fire beside them and the warmth of Hermione's hand in his._

"Thank you daddy," Althea said quietly turning around in his arms and cutting his story short.

Hermione felt hot tears threatening to run loose as she heard Draco beautifully illustrate their story to their daughters. She chocked back a silent sob as she saw what her daughter did next.

"What for?" Draco asked.

"For keeping mummy safe." Their little nymph answered. She stood up in his lap, with his help of course, putting her hands on his shoulders to balance herself and looked at him with all the seriousness a five year old could muster. "Mummy was having a bad dream and you kept her safe… just like when I have bad dreams." Althea said and then leaned forward and kissed her father on the cheek.

Draco's smile grew at his daughter's actions but he didn't say anything. Instead he just kissed her forehead and when she leaned in for a hug, he saw his wife over her shoulders.

"You were wrong," Hermione said as she entered the room at took a seat beside her husband. "You tell it much better than me." Draco laughed but Hermione continued. "I never did thank you for that did i?" she asked.

"You never had too." He replied instantly.

She ignored his comment and instead, leaned forward and kissed the cheek Althea had earlier, "Thank you Draco; for keeping me safe all these years."

"Always love." He said.

Hermione looked over and saw Rhaella looking at her parents with adoration. "With all the chaos of yesterday, Ly and I never got a chance to get our dresses for the reunion. I was thinking we could go today." She said looking at her husband.

"Off course, shall we ask Scorp to come as well?" Draco inquired.

"No he's going to the Zabini manor. They'll be playing Quidditch all day." Rhaella informed them.

"Okay and what about you sweetheart?" Hermione asked Althea.

"Hhmm…" she said as she made a face to show she was seriously contemplating it, "No mummy. Grandma Cissa and I are having a tea party." She said gleefully.

"Oh that sounds wonderful bug," Hermione said smiling. "I'm sorry I'm going to miss that."

Althea looked sad for a moment, realising that her mother would indeed be missing out on her wonderful tea party, before an idea came to mind. "That's alright mummy. We can have another one tomorrow." She said with a cheeky smile.

Hermione laughed, "Alright sweetheart, why don't you two head down for breakfast. I'm sure your brother and grandparents are waiting for you." She said sending her girls off before turning to her husband.

Her daughters nodded. "Thank you for the story dad." Rhaella said and then left the room as Althea followed suit.

Draco and Hermione soon joined their family for breakfast. The day that followed their trip to Diagon Alley saw the Malfoys in slightly raised spirits. The encounter with the Potter's had been put behind them for now much to the relief of Hermione. All seated around the table, they were currently enjoying a peaceful family breakfast, when the post arrived.

Draco opened a letter addressed to him while Hermione reached for the Daily Prophet. "Blaise has tickets for the Quidditch match tomorrow if you kids are interested," he said looking across the table where his children sat.

"Definitely," Scorpius said while Rhaella nodded enthusiastically.

Looking to his youngest Draco frowned slightly but couldn't help the smile that crept onto his face, "Thea," he called and she froze in her attempts to feed Zeus her rashers of bacon. She looked up at him pushing her blonde locks back, giving her father a too innocent smile. "It's not polite to feed Zeus under the table sweetheart," he chastised gently.

"Should we get him a chair daddy?" she asked.

"No," he said trying very hard to hide his gleeful smile at the look of horror on Lucius' face. "I don't think your grandfather would like that."

"Oh," she said dejectedly.

"What do you think about going to the Quidditch tomorrow?" Draco asked hoping to distract his daughter. She gasped in excitement and then turned to her grandfather to tell him all about how good she was in flying.

"Anything interesting love?" Draco asked leaning over Hermione's shoulder to glimpse at the newspaper.

"No. Surprisingly there's been no mention of us." she answered breathing a little easier. "A bit strange is it not, that the prophet would miss a chance to create a scandal about our return?" She said and then looked across the table to Lucius. "You don't think…?"

Draco shrugged, "It wouldn't be the first time he's bought off the papers; best not to mention it though." He said nonchalantly.

"That sounds a lot like something he would do." Hermione commented but she was grateful for it nevertheless. No doubt it would only stall the inevitable gossip that would ensue once everyone knew about her. But if Lucius' actions granted her one more day to enjoy Diagon Alley with her daughter then she wasn't going to complain.

Unsurprisingly, Draco just laughed at this. "Yes, father has a few contacts within the Daily Prophet and threatened to revoke his funding if they allowed that blasted woman to publish one word against the Malfoy name."

Hermione smiled at her father- in- law's protective antics. No one could say that Lucius Malfoy didn't go to extreme lengths to keep them safe. "Go and get ready sweetheart. We'll leave in a bit." Hermione said speaking to Rhaella.

They both left the dining room shortly after, collecting Rhaella on their way to the floo. Throwing in the powder they all stepped through, hoping that it would be less eventful than yesterday.

* * *

Albus Potter sat at the table with a slightly sullen look as his family went about having breakfast. The strange encounter they had with the Malfoy's seemed to be long forgotten to his parents. It bothered him that his parents had such a strong hatred for them; considering he knew them to harbour no ill on anyone. Numerous times over supper last night he had thought about bringing it up, but when he noticed that his father still wore a look of anger; he decided against it.

But Albus couldn't shake the feeling there was more to this story. He didn't dare ask his mother knowing she would probably tell him it was none of his business. Seeing them sitting so merrily around the table; Albus knew that he would get no answers from them. But he had to know.

Her face was burned into his memory. It was difficult to forget someone that breathtaking. She possessed a sincere sort of beauty that immediately drew you in. If only he knew the name of the young lady Malfoy. He had heard the little girl call her 'Ly' but obviously that was short for something.

Thinking back to the encounter in the middle of Diagon Alley, Albus was out for sorts when he heard the little girl's comment. He obviously had no idea what this look was but clearly something serious judging by the number of glares he received thereafter.

Sighing into his coffee he regarded his parents carefully. There was definitely a story behind Hermione Malfoy and the Potters; and he was more than determined to find out what it was. That and he was going to track down the young lady Malfoy. He hoped their families exchange wouldn't hamper his chances but he couldn't ignore the affronted look she gave him before he left. Albus gathered his resolve and that famous Gryffindor courage and decided that he would stick his nose where it didn't belong and find the truth beneath all the anger and hatred. With that in mind he bid his parents a quick goodbye before ducking into the fireplace throwing floo powder down and disappearing into the green flames to the Leaky Cauldron.

"He's rather eager this morning" Ginny commented watching her son disappear through the floo, "Where do you think he's going?"

"Knowing Albus, he's probably gone to see about a girl." Harry chuckled turning back to the newspaper.

* * *

Albus stood outside the store in Diagon Alley taking a calming breath; before pushing the doors open and walking into his uncle's store. Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes was chaotic and noisy, very noisy. But that was nothing new. Waving at his cousin's, Albus ducked through the crowd and moved to the back of the store in search of his uncle.

"Uncle George?" he called putting is guard up as he moved further into the office. Albus had learned a long time ago that it was best to always be vigilant when it came to George Weasley his inventions. _Constant Vigilance_ his father called it.

"Hey kiddo," George answered walking into the light. "Where's the rest of you Potters then?" he asked noticing Albus was all alone.

"At home," he answered taking a seat on one of the stools. "I've actually come to speak to you about something." He said seriously; and George noticing the sombre expression, freed his hands of everything and took a seat opposite his nephew.

"What about? Are you in some kind of trouble?" George asked worried.

"No…uuh I'm fine. It's actually about someone else," Albus said growing slightly anxious.

"Oh wow?" George asked intrigued.

Albus drew a steady breath, "Hermione Malfoy," he said evenly.

George could only blink in surprise. He hadn't heard that name in ages. "Uncle George," Albus said gaining his attention once more, "I know that you know something about her history with mum and dad."

"What makes you say that?" George asked.

"Because of all her brothers you're the one mum is closest with; and she would have told you about what happened between them." Albus justified.

"Albus I don't think you mother and father would appreciate me saying on this particular topic." He said slowly. "If you really want to know then you should ask them.

Albus gave his uncle a disbelieving look, "You and I both know mum and dad are too stubborn to talk about this."

George sighed in defeat knowing that was very true. "Why are you suddenly interested in Hermione Malfoy?" he asked sceptically.

"Well we ran into the Malfoys and Zabinis yesterday. It's not the first time dad's seen Lucius Malfoy obviously. But he seemed exceptionally upset over Hermione Malfoy's appearance in Diagon Alley. Has it really been twenty years? Why did she leave… no wait who is she?" Albus rattled off; though George barely heard him.

"She's back," he whispered. "She's really back… Albus are you absolutely sure it was Hermione?"

"Yes! That's what dad called her." he said firmly. "Uncle George, who is she?" Albus asked tentatively, "I asked dad and… well he said she was no one."

George scowled at this. "Hermione is an old friend Albus," he said softly. "And despite what your father says she's certainly not no one. Of course when I knew her she was Hermione Granger – Brightest Witch of her Age. No doubt she still is." George chuckled lightly at the last part. "We've kept in contact over the years, just brief letters here and there truthfully, but Merlin… I can't believe she's actually here."

Albus forced the next question despite slightly anxious of the answer he might receive, "Why do they hate her so much?"

George sighed heavily; it was a simple enough question really. If only the answer were the same. "That's not my story to tell kiddo," he said sadly.

Albus groaned but didn't push it further. He respected his uncle a lot because despite his prankster attributes, George Weasley had an extremely strong sense of morality. He wasn't one to pass gossip around. Albus knew that if his uncle felt it wasn't his place to say something then he would very well keep it to himself.

Finally Albus asked the question he was most intrigued by. "What about her family?"

"Who?" George asked distractedly as he pulled himself from his thoughts.

"Hermione Malfoy. What about her family?" Albus pressed.

George regarded his nephew closely, "I ask again Albus; why the sudden interest in Hermione Malfoy and her family. And don't say it's because of your father."

"I'm the son of the saviour, curiosity is kind of my thing." Albus replied as nonchalantly as possible. George rolled his eyes and then reached over and whacked Albus upside the head. "Ow!" he cried rubbing his now sore head. "What was that for?"

"I just told you that the 'I'm-the-son-of-the-saviour' bullshit doesn't work with me. So the truth this time." George said giving his nephew a serious look. "Why are you so interested in the Malfoys?"

Albus sighed. "Because she's a Malfoy! She had to be a bloody Malfoy! And dad's absolutely hell bent on hating her mother so chances are she hates me too!" Albus ranted unwillingly giving away too much information.

"Who are you talking about Albus?" George asked confused. Seeing the slightly distressed look on his nephew's face, George couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor lad. "Come on kiddo; what's all this really about?"

"Don't worry about it," Albus said trying to brush it off. "It's nothing. Thanks for the chat." He said quickly getting up and walking out of the office. "See you later Uncle George." He called over his shoulder and left before his uncle could think of stopping him.

He navigated through the busy store once more and found himself outside the store in no time. Albus couldn't help the sinking feeling after the chat he just had with his uncle. He was right in thinking something had happened between his parents and the Malfoy's.

Walking back to the Leaky Cauldron, Albus wandered if there was a way to inquire about the Malfoys without incurring the wrath of his parents. Their reaction the previous day was something that truly disturbed Albus. Never had he seen his father so angry, not even when he chased down the most horrid of criminals. He was all but ten feet away from stepping through to the Leaky Cauldron with the intention of flooing home, when he saw her. Or rather he saw her brilliant blonde hair first. Blowing in the light breeze, she had a gentle smile on her face as she walked beside her mother chatting happily. Albus felt the breath knocked out of him as she laughed a tinkling sweet sound and then disappeared into a store.

It took Albus only a second to debate it before he followed her into the shop. The bell above the door rang as he entered and Albus cringed praying no one would turn to see who entered. The shop itself was large and opulent in its design. There were rails on all ends of the shop filled with fancy robes and dresses for all occasions. Albus ducked behind a mannequin wearing a particularly large ball gown as Rhaella and her mother moved further into the store to inspect the shelves. The annoying bell above the door rang again as someone else entered the store. Turning to see who it was, Albus felt his stomach drop as he took in the figure striding through the store. Draco Malfoy walked past the mannequin Albus hid behind and greeted his wife with a gentle kiss to the cheek before planting himself down in one of the lush armchairs.

 _Shit!_ Albus thought.

The smell of expensive perfume and fine silk assaulted Albus as he stepped over the threshold and into the shop. The tinkling of a bell rang above the door though no one paid much attention thankfully as most of the occupants were preoccupied by the arrival of Hermione Malfoy and her daughter. If she was caught off guard by the attention, his young Lady Malfoy did not show it. The bell above rang again and instinct told Albus to hide. So he did, behind a mannequin wearing a particularly large dress.

Albus watched mesmerised from behind the mannequin as Rhaella danced between the dresses. He saw Mr. Malfoy sitting in one of the plush armchairs watching with amusement as his wife passed over the selection of dresses.

With great intrigue Albus watched his Lady Malfoy grab a couple dresses off the rack and head towards the changing room. Looking over to ensure that Draco Malfoy was preoccupied with his wife, Albus took that as his moment to dash from behind the large dress. He should have turned and left the store, but his feet took him towards the dressing room. Stepping through the thick heavy red curtains that separated the front of the store from the changing rooms and to ensure the privacy of their customers, each fitting room was designed as more of a mini private lounge with two armchairs facing the thick drawn curtains and a panel of mirrors that ran along either side of the room. Each fitting room was separate from the others and Albus was contemplating which one she had disappeared behind. He feared he might have made a mistake following her into the store. Why had he done that again? He asked himself.

Albus had only wondered for a moment if he should retreat before he was found out when a sweet voice stole him from his doubts.

"Mum do you think this length would work?" Or should I go for something a little longer?" her voice called from behind one of the curtains.

He followed it and gently pushed the heavy curtain aside. She looked up as her hands tugged at the bottom of the skirt, and gasped in surprise.

"You!" Rhaella cried recognising Albus Potter immediately. "What are you doing here?"

Though Albus didn't answer immediately as he drank the sight of her in. the dress was a dark blue that hugged her figure perfectly. The tip was modest enough to tell that she was a lady of high honour yet revealed enough to tempt Albus. The skirt flared out slightly and stopped mid – thigh.

"Potter!" she all but growled at him, gaining his attention again. He could only smirk at her. She looked rather adorable when angry he thought.

"Well I for one have no complaints about it," he said as casually as possible.

"Get out Potter," she snapped.

"You know it's really not fair that you know my name and I don't know yours." He teased.

"Yes well life is often unfair," Rhaella snapped narrowing her eyes at him. "Like for instance, I don't think it's fair that your family should hate us so much when we've done nothing wrong!"

Instantly the smile died on Albus' face. His green eyes held deep regret as he spoke, "You're right. I wish I knew why it was this way… And I am sorry for the way in which my parents treated your mother yesterday. I understand it was not kind of th –"

"It was not kind?!" she repeated aghast. "Is that what you call it? They were downright awful to us." Rhaella started then looked at Albus suspiciously. "What do you want from me? … You're not stalking me are you?" she asked a moment later.

"Is the pleasure of your company too much to ask for?" Albus asked hopefully.

"From you… yes." She replied firmly.

Albus sighed realising the extent of the damage that had been done yesterday. Nonetheless he was a Gryffindor and tried to summon up some of that famous courage.

"Don't hold my families actions against me please," he said sincerely. "Honestly I don't know what bad blood is between our parents but I want no part of it," he said hoping to sway her hatred of him somehow.

"We had no part in it either but that didn't stop your parents from regarding my siblings and I with such unjust contempt." Rhaella said crossing her arms.

"Well it's just like you said princess, life is often unfair." Albus replied. "Besides you're acting as if I egged them on! Might I remind you that I had no part in yesterday's confrontation?"

Rhaella released a steady breath. He was right; she knew that much and she couldn't hate him for it. If she did then she would be no better than his parents who seemed to hate her for no reason other than she existed.

Instead she scowled as best she could, though he didn't quite but it, "Don't call me princess." She said finally.

"Well would you prefer m'lady or Lady Malfoy or my lo –" Albus started.

"None of those!" she cried aghast holding her hand up to stop him. Albus merely laughed.

"I wouldn't have to resort to fickle name calling if you just told me your name," Albus pouted sadly.

"No," she said trying her best to hold back her smile.

"No?" Albus questioned uncertainly.

"You must not hear that very often," she taunted. It was Rhaella's turn to laugh. "No, I won't be telling you my name."

"B-But why?" he pleaded.

Rhaella shrugged nonchalantly, "I guess a part of me likes seeing the saviour's son squirm." She said with a devious smirk and then disappeared behind the curtain.

Speechless though he, was Albus chuckled and shifted towards the comfy looking armchairs.

Rhaella bit her lip nervously as she knew he was outside. It secretly thrilled her that he was there, though her trepidation lay in the events from the previous day. She shimmed out of the blue dress and tried another one on. Pulling back the curtain, she was a little surprised to see he had made himself comfortable in one of the chairs.

"Gryffindor red… and on a Malfoy. Why I never…" he said softly.

Rhaella sighed. "You don't give up do you?"

"No. Don't worry princess I think we'll be seeing a lot of each other in the near future." He said getting up and walking towards her.

"That's highly improbable. London is fairly large." She replied looking up into his green eyes and he towered over her.

Albus smiled, "I like to believe in six impossible things before breakfast everyday." He said and Rhaella froze recognising the words instantly. But Alice in Wonderland was a muggle story… and it had seemed rather unlikely that the Albus Potter would read that, much less any muggle story.

"Today," he continued softly, as he leaned in closer, "You were all six."

Despite her best efforts, she blushed and Albus found that he quite loved the sight of that. He chuckled softly as he tucked a stray curl behind her ears. "See you around princess." And with that he walked out of the room, the heavy curtains swishing slightly behind him.

Once the curtains had swept him away, Albus managed to steal away from the store very discreetly, thankfully avoiding Mr and Mrs Malfoy. He was almost tempted to stay behind, if only to tease his lady a little more. Albus truly enjoyed that she was rather feisty in her comebacks. She was no dim-witted pretty faced darling. No, she was clearly intelligent and bold in her own way. She had no problem turning him down, and that never happened.

Everyone wanted to associate themselves with the saviour, and it often meant that people saw Albus and his siblings as a means of doing so. As first it had been endearing, fun even but now it was downright frustrating.

What did upset Albus though, was her reaction to the mention of his parents. He didn't expect it to be any different really. But it did hurt and disappointed him somewhat. Yet his interest and excitement far outweighed that. Her complete disregard of the fact that he was Albus Potter intrigued him, her eyes mesmerised him and their unknown yet complicated history making her forbidden, excited him.

* * *

They arrived back at the manor, late into the afternoon. Draco and Hermione headed out to the gardens while Rhaella ran up to her room, eager to deposit her bags. It had been a fun afternoon with her parents no doubt, but the London heat had made her far more exhausted than she cared to admit. Grabbing he favourite book, she moved at a leisurely pace to the balcony, where her grandfather had a swing chair set up for her. Looking out over the brilliant Malfoy gardens she saw her parent and grandparents sitting under the white canopy in the middle of the gardens.

Rhaella smiled as she took a seat on the swing, it moving gently at her command. As the swing moved, it calmed her mind. Soon enough she found that even her book was not a good enough distraction. Placing it down beside her she sighed as she thought to the person who plagued her mind now. All she could think about now was Albus Potter, his green eyes and witty words.

There was a distinct POP! Beside her and she saw Tilly standing there with a gentle smile and something small in her hand.

"Miss Rhaella," Tilly called from beside the swing, "You's have a letter." She said handing her a sealed letter.

"Me?" Rhaella asked slightly shocked, she didn't think anyone would be writing to her while she was in London. She took the letter from the elf's hands thanking her as she did so.

Opening the letter, she skimmed straight to the bottom looking to see who the recipient was. Her eyes grew in shock and disbelief as she saw the name signed at the bottom. Trying to focus her attention to the actual letter she moved to the top and read its contents.

 _Hello Princess,_

 _I told you I would have no peace if I didn't know your name. It seems you're all I can think about and I hope that London is small enough that we should cross paths soon again._

 _For now I only ask for the privilege of knowing my lady's name? Surely you can give me that much._

 _Consider this my request of a possible friendship between us? I understand your hesitation towards my family but I can assure you that you won't regret trusting this Potter._

 _Sincerely yours,_

 _Albus Potter_

Rhaella was left with a lot of confusion after reading the letter. She wanted to trust Albus Potter, for reasons even she couldn't understand but a part of her felt she was betraying her family if she accepted the hand of friendship he had just extended.

She didn't want Albus Potter to think that by accepting his friendship she was condoning his family's behaviour. But it was like he had said earlier, he had no part in the Potter's hatred towards them and she couldn't hold it against him. Not if she wanted people to treat the Malfoys any better than the Potters had. The predicament Rhaella found herself in now was whether or not to tell Scorpius about this possible friendship. He would no doubt be hesitant, going into protective big brother mode instantly if she even mentioned the letter. Though she supposed he'd be angrier over the fact that she had met Albus Potter not once but twice and lied to him about it. She didn't even know why she hadn't told her brother, and that's what made her so nervous.

Somewhere deep down, Rhaella knew it was more than friendship Albus Potter was offering and she was intrigued by it. He was different from most boys that found themselves in her life. There was a mysterious factor to him that she found so alluring. She knew there was more to him than he let people see and Rhaella was curious to see what it was. But curiosity can be a dangerous thing and Scorpius would lecture her about being careful especially in a city, where so many people considered her family with much scorn… Well most but not Albus so it seemed. She was intrigued by that fact. Albus knew she was a Malfoy and that didn't seem to deter him in the slightest. He didn't care much for her surname and that really did thrill her.

It was then that Rhaella decided it was best to keep the letter to herself, until she knew exactly what to say to Albus… or her brother.

She walked to the desk, pulling out a parchment and a quill readying herself to write a reply. Her hand froze above the parchment for a second in doubt before it flew across the parchment, neatly printing out the words before she could stop herself.

* * *

Once her reply was done, she left her room, hoping to find an owl to deliver it. She walked towards the study and was not surprised to see her grandfather seated in his impressive armchair looking over some documents.

"Rhaella," he greeted smiling at her as he gestured for her to enter. She did so and took a seat in one of the chairs facing his desk. "Found everything you were looking for in Diagon Alley?" he asked.

"Yes," she said. "Dad liked my dress a lot too. He said it was a very Slytherin colour."

"Well you are a Malfoy after all. Now what can I do for you?" Lucius said with a smirk.

"What makes you think I want something?" she asked sweetly.

"Because you are your father's daughter without a doubt and you have that look he used to make when he wanted something from me," Lucius said with a knowing smile.

She sighed dramatically, "Well now that you ask… could I borrow your owl?" she asked slightly hesitant.

"Of course you may," he replied. "To whom are you writing too… if I may ask?" Lucius asked.

"Oh just… just a friend." Rhaella told him. He seemed to accept that and called for Pollux. Once the intimidating owl had Rhaella's letter attached to its leg it took off with little hesitance.

"I really don't see why you'd want to write to Selene you could just floo her," Lucius said having observed the address on the envelope.

"Oh," Rhaella panicked, "Well I guess I'm a little used to writing to her more than a floo call."

Lucius considered her answer for a moment but didn't say anything against it. Instead he watched as she walked around the study, looking at all the books.

"A lot of these came after your father brought your mother into our family," he told her, motioning to the particular shelf she was looking at.

"Mum helped a lot didn't she?" Rhaella asked. They had heard the stories about how her parents had fallen in love. But it was mostly from either Draco or Hermione's perspective. Rhaella was interested to know what her mother had done, for Lucius Malfoy – one of the most notorious Death Eaters – to openly welcome her into his family.

"Yes," Lucius replied not hiding the admiration he had for his daughter-in-law. He didn't get a chance to say much as his grandson wandered into the study looking slightly exhausted from his Quidditch session with Damien. Though it seemed all the tiredness was worth it as Scorpius wore a big smile as he sunk down into the great armchair.

"Did you get what you were looking for?" he asked looking over to his sister.

Rhaella considered his question for a moment, her mind briefly jumping over to Albus Potter and the letter she had just sent off.

"Yes I did," she said smiling softly. "And you're just in time."

"Oh really?" Scorpius questioned, "For what exactly?"

"Well granddad was going to tell me all about the first time he met mum." She said smiling sweetly at her beloved grandfather. Lucius looked briefly surprised but seemed to hide it well. Rather he merely gave Rhaella a very impressed smirk.

Scorpius playfully groaned, "What is with you and these stories Ly? It's like ever since we've arrived you can't seem to get enough of mum's and dad's story."

"Oh come on Scor! You know it's a bloody brilliant story! Besides you enjoy them just as much as I do." She said sticking her tongue out at him.

He didn't say anything more knowing his sister was right. Rather he readjusted himself in his chair and turned his attention to his grandfather.

"Will you tell us about it?" Rhaella asked eagerly. "Please." She added sweetly. Lucius was no fool and as such he knew the very Slytherin tactics his granddaughter was using on him. But he wasn't one to deny them anything either.

Lucius laughed, "And what is it that you want to know?"

"The first time dad introduced you to mum," Rhaella insisted.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello! I am so very sorry for the super delayed update!

Thanks to all who have been reviewing, following and have added this story to their favourites! It's much appreciated. I would also like to ask you guys to check out my other story _Chance Encounters_ if you haven't already! Do give it a try and let me know what you think! Also don't forget to tell me what you think about this chapter! Your reviews make my day!

Because life has been so hectic for myself and my dear friend who helps with the writing and editing of all my stories, we've have decided its time I get myself a beta. So if there is anyone interested please let me know. I can promise with the help of a beta, updates might come a lot sooner.

The chapter title was taken from the song _**Laura Palmer**_ by _**Bastille**_

xoxo

Immortal Dragon Empress


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

 _ **Do you know, you're all I know**_

 _ **When everything comes crashing down,**_

 _ **You're all I know**_

* * *

 _19 September 1999 – Malfoy Manor_

 _All Hermione focused on was trying to remember how to breathe. She couldn't risk trying to remember anything else. Especially not that the last time she had been within these walls, she was being tortured mercilessly by a truly psychotic witch._

" _It's going to be alright," a gentle voice said beside her. She felt the warmth of his hand as it moved to gently grasp hers. "Nothing's going to happen. I promise."_

 _She nodded but didn't say anything. Looking up she saw Draco looking at her with a most sincere look in his eyes. It pained him to bring her here almost as much as it pained her to be there. But it was something that had to be done._

 _Hermione looked around and took in the exquisite splendour of the room they were standing in. Thankfully they were not in the drawing room where the events that painted her nightmares took place. In fact, it all looked new – it smelt new too. The subtle hint of fresh paint and floor polished mixed together._

" _Draco darling! At last!" Narcissa Malfoy called as she made her way towards them. She looked every bit the Malfoy matriarch. Her robes were beautifully detailed and surprisingly not black or green but rather a rich blue. Her hair neatly pinned up in an elegant bun with a jewel encrusted pin holding it all in place. She reached them in quick steps before reaching for Draco._

" _It's so good to have you home again," she said dropping all formality for a moment as she embraced her son._

 _Draco took his mother's hand and gently kissed her on both cheeks, "Hello Mother," he said smiling. "It's good to see you again mother. You look well..."_

" _You look…" she stopped not knowing what to say. Her son was alive and well. It was more than she could have hopped for. She studied him for a moment and saw a light in him she thought he had lost since the war. A warm was radiating of him, and for a moment Narcissa was overwhelmed at the sight of her son. "You look happy dear," she said. "Though your hair could do with a good trim," Narcissa said lightly, reaching out to touch Draco's blonde hair. It almost shocked the life out of her when he smiled widely and let out a small chuckle._

 _He took her hand in his before he spoke again, "Mother there is someone I want you to meet." He said looking at her slightly nervous. Draco took a step back and that is when Narcissa saw her. Try as much as she could, Narcissa couldn't stop the shock working its way through her facial features. "Draco…what is this?"_

" _Mother this is Hermione Granger," Draco started._

" _I know who she is!" Narcissa said quickly, "What I want to know is what is she doing here?"_

" _Mother, Hermione is my girlfriend," Draco explained as he reached for Hermione's hand._

" _Hello Mrs. Malfoy," Hermione greeted politely._

" _Miss Granger," Narcissa acknowledged barely giving the woman beside Draco a second glance. "Your girlfriend?" she questioned looking at her son._

" _Yes." He answered._

 _Narcissa shook her head, "You were suppose to be busy with the internship! Not floundering about with the first witch you see! Oh, what is your father going to say?" Narcissa asked more to herself than her son._

 _Draco looked at his mother with slight disappointment. "Is it too much to ask for him to be happy that I am finally happy?"_

 _Narcissa looked conflicted. She stepped away from her son and Hermione. "It's not that simple. You know what this means don't you Draco?" she questioned looking at them utterly worried. "Oh, what have you done?"_

" _Mother –" Draco started walking towards her._

" _You are asking for trouble by bringing her here Draco!" Narcissa warned._

 _Draco had a snappy reply ready but Hermione reached out and gently squeezed his hand and looking down at his witch all his anger died away. This was never going to be easy. He knew that and so did she. Hermione gave him a small reassuring smile. Their small interaction was not missed by Narcissa who watched them with intrigue. But the thought of the consequences brought Narcissa back to her senses._

" _How could you have been so foolish? To bring her here, to your ancestral home! No muggleborn has set foot within this Manor in centuries!" Narcissa continued scolding her son._

" _Well that's not entirely true Mrs. Malfoy," Hermione interrupted. "I…I have been here before if you recall." She reminded the matriarch as delicately as possible._

 _Draco sucked in a pain filled breath as he remembered those events. A haunted look passed over Narcissa and for a moment her disappointment and disapproval vanished as pain and regret replaced it. It disappeared almost as quickly as it appeared. Quickly she slipped back on her mask of indifference._

" _Yes, off course. Those circumstances were most unpleasing," Narcissa said._

" _Most unpleasing?" Draco spat in disagreement. "It was more than that mother!"_

" _Be that as it may," Narcissa said sternly, "Draco, I think you should leave now with Miss Granger before your father finds out about this recent…endeavour in your life. Perhaps on your next you will try to remember what is expected of you."_

" _Hermione is not some endeavour mother!" Draco shot back forcefully. "This is not something you can wish away. I am not living by your expectations anymore. Father will find out and he will learn to make peace with my decisions." He informed her._

" _Draco! Don't be foolish! Your father expects you too carry on the pride and honour of this family. Do you really expect to do that with her by your side?" Narcissa questioned giving Hermione a cold stare._

 _Hermione shuffled slightly but didn't say anything. This was not her fight that much she knew but she hated it nonetheless._

" _What the hell does father know about pride and honour?" Draco argued, "Was it pride when he let a murderous mad man into our home – a man that was the very height of hypocrisy that started the second war! Was it honourable that dozens of people lost their lives because of our cowardice? Was it honourable Mother, when Hermione lay screaming on the drawing room floor as your sister tortured and carved her up?!" He was almost out of breath as he looked at her. "Tell me mother where was the wonderful Malfoy honour when father was stripped of his magic and you were confined to this house?"_

" _Draco!" Narcissa objected looking rather distraught not just at her son's tone but the awful truths he had laid before her._

" _So please Mother tell me, what the hell does father know about family honour and pride?" he spat venomously._

" _Draco!" A hard voice reprimanded from across the room before Narcissa could gather a response._

 _Pure dread filled Hermione as they both turned to see Lucius Malfoy standing at the entrance, looking at the pair with a cold hard glare. "You will mind your tongue in this house!" he scolded._

 _Draco moved to argue back but Hermione gently tugged on his arm to stop him._

" _Why have you brought her here Draco?" he asked moving towards them. "Surely you must have known that I would not accept?"_

 _Draco clenched his jaw as he attempted to swallow his anger, "I had hoped that perhaps you would have learned a thing or two from the war." He answered looking at his father. Draco did not waver and his voice was firm as he addressed his father._

 _Lucius did not look impressed with this son's response. "If you choose this path, you will lose everything." He warned Draco._

" _No I will have everything I need," Draco told him but he looked solely to Hermione._

" _You cannot! I will not allow it!" Lucius cried._

" _What are you going to do father? You have no magic," Draco reminded his father cruelly._

" _But I am still Lord of the Manor! And the Head of this family! You will obey." Lucius commanded._

" _NO!" Draco shouted back, "My days of following you around like an obedient little boy are over! You do not get to tell me what to do anymore. You lost that right when you had this branded on me!" Draco yelled and then pulled up the sleeve of his left arm, showing the Dark Mark to his father. It looked every bit as ugly and horrifying as the day it was burned into his skin._

 _Lucius quickly averted his eyes, looking at floor with a scowl on his face. "I will not allow it Draco!" he said stubbornly, "There will be consequences."_

" _I know," Draco said._

" _Can you bear to live with it?" Lucius questioned._

" _Yes," Draco told his father calmly. "I am not afraid of what is too come father. I am no coward."_

 _Lucius scoffed and turned away from his son._

" _Draco what consequences are they talking about?" Hermione asked softly from beside his son._

 _For a Draco hesitated and when Lucius looked to his son again he saw the uncomfortable look on is face, he quickly took advantage of this._

" _Oh, she doesn't know?" he asked with a cruel smile, "Let me guess you were trying to protect your little witch from the truth?"_

" _Draco, what is he talking about? What consequences? And what truth?" Hermione asked looking into Draco's conflicted silver eyes._

" _Go on Draco, tell her." Lucius pressed smirking._

 _Draco swallowed and pushed aside his hesitation as he held Hermione's hand firmly in his. "When I choose you Hermione, I will lose everything my name has a claim too."_

" _E-everything?" she questioned. Hermione noticed that he had said when and not if, but decided to debate that a little later._

 _Draco nodded, "I will lose my entire inheritance. All land, money, businesses and…any family honour and prestige that would come with being a Malfoy. Everything." He told her. "I will be burned off the family tree forever."_

 _Hermione gasped in shock and couldn't hold back her tears. Draco hadn't told her that part! "Draco…I… you can't!" she stuttered pulling her hands out of his._

" _You're a muggleborn Hermione and my ancestors felt that any Malfoy foolish enough to love a muggleborn had to be punished." Draco explained._

" _You'd lose everything because of me!" Hermione cried outraged at the mere thought. "That's not fair Draco! That's … all because of me" she repeated much softer this time. "Why didn't you tell me this before?" she questioned and Draco winced when he heard how betrayed she sounded._

" _Because you would never have let me give it all up if you knew," he told her simply._

" _And you shouldn't have too Draco!" Hermione argued. They had forgotten that Narcissa and Lucius were still in the room watching the pair with interest. "You can't give up your family Draco! Especially after everything you're survived." She said begging him to see reason._

 _Hermione looked over to his parents and a strange wave of guilt washed over her. Despite all their misdeeds, they were still his parents and Hermione knew she had no right to take him away from them. Their efforts in the final moments of the Battle of Hogwarts proved to Hermione that at their core, the Malfoy's did care for each other. More than anything they sought to keep each other safe, just their methods of doing so might be slightly warped. They were angry with him now, but in the years to come they would regret this decision…and so would Draco._

" _You can't lose your family over me Draco!" she insisted. "You can't! You should have told me!" she cried punching his chest with her tiny fists._

" _I'm sorry," he said his voice barely above a whisper. Hermione didn't say anything, instead her chocolate eyes focused hard on him. "It's not your fault Hermione. No listen," he said cutting her off from her next rant. He spoke a little louder this time, knowing his parents were listening, "I can't change what my parents choose to believe. It's all they have held onto for so long and to suddenly just give it all up…" Hermione shifted slightly. It was not wrong, that much she understood. After all it was not easy to change one's entire belief system in one day, "They have made a lot of bad decisions, but so have I." Draco said looking at his father sadly, "So I accept their hatred of my decision, and I will accept the consequences too. Because you are worth it. I can't blame them for what they will do. It's what is expected and I made my choice knowing this." Draco told her pulling her closer, "I hope that eventually they will see what I see, and hopefully they will feel remorseful and embarrassed for what they have done but…" Draco sighed looking over at his parents, "they are not ready for such a change."_

" _Draco think about what you are giving up." Hermione pleaded. "How can you just accept this?"_

" _I know exactly what I would be giving up Hermione. And I fully accept that." He told her seriously, "But I will not accept you walking away from me."_

" _Draco, it's your family," she whispered heartbroken. "It would be a mistake to turn your back on them."_

 _He reached out and cupped her face gently in his hands, tucking a stray curl behind her ear, "You're my family too love," he told her. "I know that my family has given you every reason to walk away and I wish I could change that but I can't – so instead I'm going to ask that you stay because I love you more than I knew possible. So please stay and I promise it will be the best damned decision you ever make." Draco told her. He dragged his thumbs across her cheeks wiping away the tears._

" _You would really give it all up? After everything you've been through?" she asked softly._

" _If I have survived everything just to lose you know I would never forgive myself." Draco told her honestly. "I'd give it all up, just to have you Hermione."_

" _I refuse to accept this!" Lucius yelled outraged. "If you do choose this then know you are no son on mine!"_

 _Draco looked at his father for a moment, "That's it then? Won't you even think about it father? You would write me off so easily?" he questioned. Draco had hoped his father would at least give his decision some consideration._

" _She is your choice Draco?" Lucius asked._

" _Yes," he answered in a heartbeat._

" _Then you are most certainly no son of mine!"_

" _Lucius no!" Narcissa pleaded. She was not ready to lose her son again!_

" _Quiet!" he ordered. "Your son has made his decision and I have made mine." Lucius said coldly._

" _Lucius think about what you are saying!" Narcissa cried. "He is your son too!"_

" _He is no son of mine!" Lucius said vehemently._

" _You can stand there and deny me all you want, but the only truth that matters is that_ _ **I am your son**_ _and the only Malfoy heir there is. You have made all the wrong choices that too a lot of them knowingly. I will not make your mistakes." He took hold of Hermione's hand once more and led her towards the fireplace, "This is my decision father. Hermione is my choice. I suggest you learn to live with it because I am not changing my mind." Draco told his father before stepping into the fireplace._

 _They disappeared in swirl of green smoke, leaving Lucius behind in a furious mess._

Rhaella looked at her grandfather with surprise in her silver eyes. She had never heard his version of that particular meeting before.

Lucius looked down at his desk in embarrassment. Draco had been right about that. The remorse never went away either.

"Grandpa…" Rhaella whispered. "I don't understand mum and you are so close, how could you…"

"Hate her so much?" he finished for her. Lucius sighed as he looked at his grandchildren. "It was easy back then, because I had been doing it for so long. But your father was right. We weren't ready for the kind of change Draco needed from us."

"But you did change," Scorpius said, "Because dad was never disowned." He reminded them.

"Actually, I did burn him off the tree," Lucius informed them with a wince. "But your grandmother knows me too well and had a spell ready to rectify the tree once I came to my senses." He told them earning a laugh from both kids.

"But how did you come to accept mum into the family?" Scorpius asked.

"It took time. A lot of time. But I realised that despite being muggleborn, your mother understood what the core principle of this family was. And that she above all would uphold the honour and pride of this family, more so than I had done myself. It was by no means an easy thing to admit too." He told them, "But things are different now." Lucius said. He hoped his grandchildren didn't see him as the man he was but continued to see him as the man he had become.

Rhaella gave him a sweet smile, "I'm glad you came around," she told him.

"Me too," he replied softly.

Rhaella bid them goodnight and wandered out of the library, leaving Scorpius happily chatting with their grandfather. She had intended to walk up to her room, but as she thought over her parent's story, her feet took her somewhere else entirely.

Night time had fallen and the moonlight bathed itself over the manor, giving it a truly mystical feeling. She walked into the sunroom and took a seat by the window.

"Something on your mind sweetheart?" a voice called drawing Rhaella from her thoughts. Looking over she saw her mother leaning against the door watching her with slight worry in her eyes.

"Just a few things," she admitted with a small sigh.

Hermione walked to where her daughter sat and took a seat opposite her. Gently she ran her hand over the blonde curls that spilled around her shoulders. "What's wrong sweetheart?"

"Well grandpa told me about the first-time dad brought you home," Rhaella began. Hermione stayed silent knowing that particular memory could not have been a pleasant one to recall for Lucius. "How could you have stayed mum?" she asked looking at her mother with big silver eyes, "How could you have stayed knowing they would hate you so much?"

"Because as much as they hated me, your father loved me more." Hermione told her simply.

"It was that easy?" Rhaella questioned in disbelief.

"Merlin no," Hermione answered with a small smile, "I didn't want your father to ever give up his family, but I was also a little selfish and I didn't want to lose him. It was never easy for him to turn his back on everything, but he did. You know why?" she asked with a fond smile. Rhaella shook her head, "Because we believed in each other and we knew that things would get worse before they got better. His decision wasn't an easy one and it broke nearly every tradition this family ever had. You darling are proof of that." Hermione told her gently.

"I am?" she asked looking at her mother confused.

"There hasn't been a girl born into the Malfoy line in centuries," Hermione informed her. "When your father married, me he broke that curse. While tradition carried on in that our firstborn was a boy you darling, are an entirely different story."

"Really?"

"Yes, and that makes you incredibly powerful too." Hermione explained. "Our story is not an easy one but you have to understand that the world is not divided into just good people and bad people. People make mistakes all the time."

Rhaella nodded and turned to look out the window again. Hermione sensed something much deeper was bothering her daughter. "Sweetheart?" she said running her hands over her daughter's arms.

"It's just… well I was thinking about what happened yesterday, you know with the Potter's." Rhaella said cautiously.

"What about it?" Hermione probed.

"Do you think its possible that they would ever like us despite being Malfoy's?" she asked trying to sound nonchalant.

Hermione considered her answer for a moment, "I don't know. It would be entirely up to them I guess." She said honestly. "Do you hate them for what they said?"

"No I don't think so," Rhaella answered thoughtful, "I can't hate them. I don't even know them. It's impossible to hate something you don't know, right?" she asked her mother.

"Exactly," Hermione said smiling warmly at her. Rhaella got the sense that her mother knew something more but if she did Hermione said nothing. "Get some rest sweetheart; it's going to be full day tomorrow." Hermione said kissing her daughter on the forehead and walking out.

Rhaella nodded and watched her mother leave. Thinking back to the story her grandfather had told her and all that her mother had said, she couldn't help but feel slightly conflicted about a certain green – eyed, black haired boy that had been occupying her mind all night.

Sighing deeply, she pushed those thoughts aside and made her way up to her room. It would indeed be a full day tomorrow as they had all planned to attend a Quidditch match with the Zabini's. The last thing on Rhaella's mind as sleep drew her in was the encounter she had with Albus Potter earlier that day. She couldn't help the blush that grew when she played back the scenes in her head. She had been his six impossible things that day, and Rhaella had to wonder what other impossible wonderful things he might bring forth.

* * *

The stadium was filled to maximum capacity. People seemed to be dashing around from every corner. Beside her, Rhaella could practically feel the excitement ring of her brother as they walked through the crowd. It had been ages since she had last been to a Quidditch match. Walking with them were the Zabini kids. Scorpius and Damien talked match points while Selene gushed about Puddlemere's newest chaser. Moving through the crowd was a little more difficult as their group was now attracting quiet a few stares. It seemed that people seem to notice her parents more when they appeared together than when they were alone in public. Granted it must have been very weird for most to see Hermione Granger happily wandering around with Draco Malfoy.

Luckily for Rhaella she didn't have to endure it for much longer. Arriving at the foot of the stairs that would take them to their private box, she breathed a little easier as she felt herself being shielded from the inquiring looks.

Their private box was much bigger than she last remembered, with plush sofas and a table set out with the most mouth watering foods. Out on the balcony, the seats were set much like the rest of the stadium, overlooking the massive pitch. Immediately the Malfoy and Zabini kids took up one end of the stands while the adults milled around for a bit, pouring drinks and chatting.

They still had a bit of a wait before the match would start so the kids got comfortable in their seats, with Scorpius and Damien providing delightful entertainment as the two bickered playfully. It would surprise many to know that while Scorpius Malfoy might seem quiet and reserved, he was indeed the very opposite. It usually took a bit of coaxing but once comfortable, he would have you rolling on the floor in stitches. Currently he was having a go at Damien after hearing tales of his latest girlfriend ventures.

"I honestly don't know why you bother," Selene said with clear disapproval though her eyes carried the mirth her voice could not. "Though I have to admit you could have done a lot worse than the Daniels girl," she added frowning at the memory of the Hufflepuff girl.

"She wasn't my girlfriend Selene," Damien defended.

"Did she know that?" Selene shot back smirking at her brother.

Damien glared at his sister but didn't say anything. "She does now," he mumbled.

"After stalking you for nearly two weeks!" Selene objected delicately rolling her eyes.

"She stalked you?" Scorpius asked trying to hold back his laughter.

"Yeah," Damien muttered. "But just a little!"

"That's not what I heard." Selene teased.

"Shall we tell them…what's his name again?" Damien shot back.

Selene threw him a scowl. "No, because there is nothing to tell," she said.

Damien gave her a very disbelieving look but thankfully was once again distracted by Scorpius.

"Come on," Rhaella said lifting Selene to her feet.

"Where are you going?" Scorpius asked.

"We're going for a walk." Rhaella answered quickly.

"We are?" Selene asked.

"Yes." Rhaella answered.

"You're going alone?" Scorpius asked them looking rather worried.

"Oh Scor! You worry too much!" Rhaella said. "We'll be fine."

"Mum we'll be back soon! We're just going for a walk." Selene called out to her mother before the boys could say anything more.

"Oh, be careful darling!" Pansy called out watching the two girls head for the door. "Don't go too far!"

"Yes! Yes! I promise." Selene said hastily as Rhaella practically hauled her out the door. "Easy Ly!" She said laughing.

"Did you send it?" Rhaella asked her once they were outside.

"Yes," Selene told her slowly. "But I don't understand why I did…or why you even answered it in the first place."

Rhaella bit her lip nervously. "Because he didn't care…that I'm a Malfoy. Mum always spoke about second chances and I guess maybe I thought he deserved one too."

"But Ly after everything that was said to you…." Selene reminded her.

"But he didn't say those things! And it seems rather unfair that he should be punished by my anger for it." Rhaella explained. "If I want people to stop treating us with scorn because of our last name I should be willing to do the same for others."

"That's…very wise of you." Selene commended her friend.

"Thank you," Rhaella said smiling proudly. "I did the right thing…right?" she asked uncertainly a moment later.

Selene chuckled. "Yes, you did."

"Really? You don't think it was a mistake?"

"No, I think it's rather brave, you giving him a second chance." Selene said honestly. Rhaella gave her a rather surprised look. "I hate to admit it but despite being the Potter's prodigal son and having a somewhat inflated idea about himself…he's not that bad. Quite the charmer, very smart and hell we can both agree he's bloody gorgeous." She said smirking at her friend.

Rhaella blushed knowing how true that was.

"What I don't understand," Selene continued, "is why I had to send your reply."

"I didn't want anyone asking questions. Imagine what my father and grandfather would say if they found out I sent an owl to Albus Potter! I don't want to cause any problems over something that could be nothing." Rhaella said. They had walked a decent distant from their box and were now looking at some of the knick-knacks that were on sale. "And as you clearly saw there is no love lost between Harry Potter and the Malfoy men."

"I never thought about that." Selene said. "But do you really think this is nothing?"

Rhaella sighed. "I don't know."

Selene looked a little confused. "Wait…did he reply?"

"No!" Rhaella cried dejectedly. "Maybe sending the reply was a mistake."

"What did you say in your letter?"

"Only that he could call me Rhaella and that I would accept his friendship so long as his family didn't make any more attacks on mine." Rhaella told her.

"So, he knows your name." Selene said smiling.

"Yeah but I don't think that means anything really." Rhaella replied.

They continued walking and soon enough even that became a little difficult as more and more people streamed into the stadium. An overly excited little boy came barrelling into Rhaella sending her off her feet. She tripped and would have fallen had a pair of hands not shot out to grab her. Looking up she saw shocked to see who had caught her with such stunning reflexes.

"We really have to stop meeting like this Princess." Albus said smiling at her.

"Yes, we must," she said her shock slowly disappearing. "I thought I told you not to call me princess."

"My apologies _Rhaella."_ He replied and she hated how much she loved hearing her name come off his lips. "Hello," he said softly a moment later.

"Hi," she replied.

"Zabini good to see you again," He greeted looking over her shoulders.

"Potter," Selene said. "You can let her go now." She commented with a smirk.

"Right," he said moving his arms away from her. "So Rhaella _,_ are you a Quidditch fan or you're just watching the game?" he asked.

"Oh, she's better than a Quidditch fan. She's the best damn chaser I've ever seen." Selene said quickly grinning at her friend.

"Really?" Albus asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Don't listen to Selene. She's just exaggerating." Rhaella amended. "I mean I do play, but I highly doubt I'm as good as she makes it seem."

"Well perhaps I should be the judge of that then." Albus said.

"Oh, and what makes you think you're qualified for such a responsibility Potter?" Rhaella teased.

"I have other talents; well other than my devilishly good looks you know." He told her smirking.

Rhaella laughed. "My! Aren't you an arrogant little swot!"

"So I've been told." He said chuckling. She had just called him and arrogant swot and he didn't in the least bit mind it. Rhaella was the first person in a long time that was not afraid to tell him exactly what she thought about him. It was something Albus found so appealing. He knew that everything about her was real.

"That wasn't necessarily a compliment you know?" Rhaella said sceptically.

"I know," Albus replied.

"We should be heading back," Rhaella said hesitantly. She wasn't ready to leave him just yet.

"Can…uh can I walk you back?" he asked uncertainly.

Rhaella opened her mouth to say yes but then stopped. As much as she wanted him too, she highly doubted her father or brother would be very pleased to see him. But she didn't need to say anything because it seemed Selene already had her covered.

"Are you sure you want too?" Selene asked. "What if you were seen?"

"Oh right…" he muttered not bothering to hide his disappointment. "See you around then?"

"Definitely," Rhaella told him with a smile. She allowed Selene to loop her arm through hers and drag her away.

"Come on Ly," Selene said as they moved through the crowd once more. "And wipe that sappy smile of your face." She commented with a smirk.

Rhaella giggled as they continued walking back to the box. The crowd seemed to be growing with each passing moment but that didn't stop her from noticing her parents rushing towards her. They broke through the crowd with no hesitation, determined looks on their faces. Her mother with her crazy hair on end and wand in her hand emitting sparks reached her first. Immediately Rhaella knew something was wrong.

"Mum?" she asked as her mother grasped her arms tightly. "What's wrong? Where are you –"

"Rhaella you need to go back to the box right now." Her mother said sternly looking over their heads to see the people around her. "Take Selene and go straight back. No Ly," her mother said cutting her off. "Questions later. I need you to do as I say. Right now!"

Confused and scared, Rhaella stared at her parents. Her father was scanning the crowd while her mother was muttering under her breath. It sounded familiar…a protection spell. Why would her mother be casting a protection spell on them?

"Mum…. I – "

"Rhaella!" her father said sharply. Looking at him she was shocked at what she saw. "Do as your mother says. Now!" he told her as Hermione let her go and began weaving through the crowd once more. "Go now!" he ordered, his pointed features outstandingly prominent as he bolted hot on his wife's heels.

"What the hell was that all about?" Selene asked.

"I have no idea," Rhaella answered staring after her parents.

"Come on Ly," Selene said tugging her arm. "I bet mum and dad know what's going on."

In no time, they had reached their box, and suddenly Rhaella was dreading finding out had happened in their absence. As they stepped into the box, she knew whatever it was it had to be very serious. Gone were the cherry smiles and pleasant laughter. Rhaella sensed the tension the moment she saw her godparents. Panic set in as she saw Pansy rush towards them.

"Oh, thank merlin you're alright!" Pansy said hugging Selene and her close.

"Mum!" Selene cried. "Mum what's going on? We just went for a walk. Mum…" but she trailed off as she saw her mother. More panic and confusion set in as Rhaella noted that her Aunt Pansy had been crying.

"Mum…I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. We just went for a walk…" Selene quickly said.

"It's …that's not it…" Pansy managed to get out before pulling her into another hug.

"Lyra …something's happened." Her godfather told her solemnly.

"I know. I saw mum and dad rushing out…. but they wouldn't tell me what." She said quickly. "Uncle Blaise what's going on?"

She looked up at her godfather and saw the panic and tension in his features. Looking around the room she saw it was the same for everyone else in the room.

"What is it?" she asked almost too scared to know.

"It's Thea… she's missing." Blaise told her.

Rhaella felt the floor move from under her. Luckily, Pansy held onto so she didn't make it to the floor. She couldn't think about much in that moment as panic and dread filled her.

There was a great deal of shuffling and muttering. Looking up Rhaella noted her brother and Uncle Blaise standing around the table. They each wore a solemn look and seemed to be debating over some papers.

"They went to find her, didn't they?" Rhaella asked her godparents. Blaise nodded solemnly. "What if they don't?"

"We're working on sealing all the exits at the moment. Your grandparents have been contacted and they should be here momentarily." Blaise told his goddaughter.

"We're going to find her, right?" Rhaella asked holding onto Pansy tightly.

"Yes." Blaise told them. "We're going to find her."

"We're wasting time Uncle Blaise," Scorpius told him. "The longer we wait in here the further away she gets out there!"

Sighing Blaise looked at his family with worry. "We're doing everything we can right now."

"Not everything," Scorpius said stepping away from the table. "We all know that by the time the Aurors arrive she will be long gone. Let us go and look for her Uncle Blaise." He said looking at his godfather.

Blaise seemed hesitant to let any more of their out of his sight. But Scorpius wasn't taking no for an answer. "I can help."

"You can't go alone Scor!" Pansy scolded. "Don't forget you're the Malfoy heir for all we know this could be a trick to lure you out. Your parents would never allow you to put yourself in danger right now! They will find her." She muttered the last part over an over as she held Rhaella and Selene. "They have too.

"You can't expect me to sit in here and do nothing?!" he objected. "I can help! Please!"

"No…it's too dangerous! We don't know what they want and to send you out … it would be foolish!" Pansy argued. "Blaise tell him!"

"Your aunt has a point Scor," Blaise started.

"All my life I've been told me it's my job to protect the girls and that is exactly what I'm going to do." He told his godparents firmly. "In the time that it takes the ministry to decide whether they want to help us or not…I can find her."

"We can find her." Damien said stepping up next to his best friend. "Don't worry mum I've got his back."

"Okay." Blaise seeing the determined looks on the boys faces. "Be careful and we'll send help as soon as we can."

"Blaise!" Pansy argued.

"He's right Pansy! Blaise told her. "We're wasting time in here. She is out _there!_ " He said with frustration. "We can't wait for the Aurors."

"Go find her," Blaise told them. "Before she gets too far. Go now."

The boys nodded and raced out of the box into the thick of the crowd. The only thing that registered in that moment for all the occupants of the room, was that their sweet little Thea was missing… the youngest Malfoy in a world of people who seemed to hate the Malfoy's was now missing.

* * *

Albus walked through the packed crowd, towards his family. Once again, _she_ was all he could think about. Her smile and her laughter was rather infectious. It blurred his mind and he walked passed the people without seeing much. That was until he felt something bash against his legs.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," he apologised immediately looking down to see a little girl with big silver eyes looking back at him. She looked frightened and seemed to be pulling against the hand holding her.

"Don't worry about it laddie," the man said his strong Irish accent catching Albus' attention.

Albus nodded but something held him back from walking away. "Is everything alright?" he asked for reasons unknown to him.

"Oh yes," the man told him rather quickly. "Just have to get this little one home," he said attempting to pull the little girl with him.

"NO!" the little girl screamed bringing Albus' attention back to her. "I won't go! Take me back to my daddy!"

"Shhh! I told you we were going to see him now!" the man said attempting to placate the little girl. "Sorry me niece is a lil' dramatic," he said attempting to laugh it off.

Looking at the little girl Albus felt something familiar about her but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Come on darlin'," the man said pulling harder on the little girl's hand.

"No! Leave me!" she screamed causing the man to panic.

"We're going home," he told her. "Didn't I tell you we were going home?"

The little girl tried to pull her hand away but the man held on as he attempted to push past Albus. But Albus knew something was incredibly wrong as he noticed the mousy haired man pull out his wand and take aim at the little girl as they passed him.

The little girl looked back at him flashing her those scared silver eyes and suddenly Albus knew why she seemed so familiar. He had been thinking about nothing but those eyes. Hell, he had just watched a certain blonde haired witch with the same silver eyes walk away from him.

Without thinking, he turned around and grabbed the man by the shoulder, throwing him off guard. The man's spell misfired and caused a roar from a nearby witch as it hit her.

Immediately chaos ensured as the man tried to hold onto the little girl and fight off Albus as well. He refused to let go of her wrist as she tugged and pulled against him. Albus was unsure how to move against him again, now fully aware of the little girl.

He tried to reach for the little blonde but the man has his wand trained on Albus now.

"Can't let you do that son," he said darkly. "There are people who paid a pretty price for this little Malfoy."

"Let her go," Albus said. "You won't get away. Everyone's seen you now." He said noting their onlookers.

"You think they're going to save a Malfoy?" the man mocked. "And what makes you think this is my real face? You forget laddie, I'm a wizard."

"She's just a little girl! Now let her go!" Albus said firmly ignoring the man's taunt.

"Why do you care Potter?" the man snapped and Albus froze for a moment. "Where you foolish enough to think, I won't recognise a Potter? I'm doing everyone a favour!"

"No!" Albus cried reaching forward once more only to be blasted off his feet. He landed painfully on his back only distantly aware that the Irish man was fighting with the littlest Malfoy once more.

It occurred to Albus that he couldn't apparate…not here with the anti-apparation wards in place. He had to stop them before they reached the gates. Quickly he got up and ran towards the duo making their way through the crowds. The kidnapper had picked up Little Malfoy and was running with her in his arms. However, she didn't seem to be going without a fight. She kicked and screamed all the way until at last her little legs delivered a rather powerful blow to his stomach.

He cursed in pain, and she momentarily slipped from his grasp. They had almost made it to the gates, when she finally managed to pull away from him.

"NO!" he screamed turning and reaching for her once more. His hard hands only managed to grab at her blonde hair.

Althea cried out in pain but didn't move again. The assailant stood up, victorious for a moment before he walked towards the little girl. "Come you little brat," he spat bending down to pick her up again.

" _Expelliarmus!_ " Albus shouted as he approached them. Though he just missed his target as the man moved out of his aim just in time.

The man growled before sending a curse flying towards Albus. " _Protego!_ " he shouted just in time for the curse to bounce of his shield.

Albus didn't bother looking around for help. He didn't have the time for that. If he was going to stop this man from getting away with Little Malfoy, then he had to move fast. Taking down his shield he ran towards them again. He stopped not even ten feet away, aiming his wand carefully at the man before shouting, " _Flipendo!_ " which sent the man flying through the air.

Using this as a good distraction, Albus managed to reach Althea and had just enough time to throw up another protective shield. The littlest Malfoy stood behind him, clutching his leg as the assailant hit his shield with curse after curse. Albus felt the shield weakening but before he could call out another hex, someone appeared beside him. He turned in time to see Scorpius Malfoy and Damien Zabini raising their wands at their attacker.

" _Stupefy!"_ Damien called only for it to miss the assailant by an inch.

" _Alarte Ascende!"_ Scorpius yelled and once again the assailant was sent flying through the air.

However, before either boy could attack again, the man rolled over groaning in pain and then in a blink apparated far from their reach. Althea turned and saw her big brother standing beside them.

"Scorp!" Althea cried in relief before jumping into her brother's arms. Scorpius caught her and held her tightly to him. Damien looked just as relieved as Scorpius did but he was now looking rather sternly at Albus. His grip on his wand didn't let up either.

"You okay little Thea?" he asked looking her over. She nodded, her blonde hair bouncing furiously.

"The mean man was pulling at my arm!" she cried. "He said we were going to see daddy but he was hurting my arms!" she cried burring her head into the crook of her brother's neck. "He was means!"

"It's okay. He's gone now." Scorpius reassured her before looking over at her other saviour.

Albus stood watching the siblings with some apprehension. He wasn't sure what to say in that moment and judging by the looks Zabini was giving him, he figured it was best if he remained silent.

"Can we sees him now?" she asked breaking the silence between the two boys.

"Y-yeah let's go!" Scorpius said, turning and making his way back to their box. "You too Potter," he called over his shoulder.

"What?" Albus asked confused.

"You did save my little sister, didn't you?" Scorpius asked stopping to look at him.

"Yeah…" Albus answered hesitantly.

"Right, well I'm sure my father would like to hear about it. And thank you." Scorpius informed him.

"Plus, I believe your father is going to be making an appearance soon and we wouldn't want to miss that," Damien said looking at Albus sceptically.

"Come on it's this way." Scorpius said before walking through the crowd that had gathered.

It only took Albus a few seconds to realise the invitation before kicking himself into gear, and following Scorpius Malfoy back to his family. It didn't escape his notice that this was going to be one hellava of a meeting. What with him being in the same room as the girl he was crazy about, but also having her family that hated his family so much in said room all while trying to explain how he saved their littlest Malfoy. _Merlin help me,_ he thought following the two blondes and Zabini towards what could only be more trouble.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello again! I am so sorry for the very very delayed update! I hope this chapter makes up for it a little.

Thank you to all those who are following this story or have added it to their favourites! And a big thank you to all those who have reviewed! I look forward to hearing what you think so please do review, it really is an excellent motivator!

I will be uploading the flashback from this chapter to the flashback story _**Trials, Treasures and Truths.**_ That is purely Dramione and covers their love story. That will include more flashbacks than Coveted so if you a more detailed idea of Draco and Hermione's story I suggest you guys check that out!

The chapter title was taken from the song _**The Fall**_ by _**Imagine Dragons.** _

I am still looking for a beta, so if anyone is interest please let me know!

Enjoy!

xoxo

Immortal Dragon Empress


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

 ** _Maybe I'm destined to be distraught_**

 ** _Always a reason_**

 ** _Breaking me down to my knees in the dead of night_**

 ** _I keep on praying to see the light_**

* * *

They had walked only a few steps when Scorpius Malfoy stopped. It didn't take long for Albus to figure out why as he saw the worried figures of Draco and Hermione Malfoy make their way through the crowd.

"Daddy!" Thea screamed in delight seeing her father first. "Mummy!" Her screams alerted them instantly.

They were in front of Scorpius faster than Albus knew possible. Scorpius carefully handed his sister to their father. Draco held her close and closed his eyes with relief for a moment. His wife was at his side in seconds and he handed their baby over to her. The moment Hermione held her daughter she felt she could breathe again. Holding her baby close to her as she ran a hand over her blonde curls soothingly. All the worry momentarily forgotten.

Althea wriggled a bit in her parent's embrace gaining their full attention once more. "Mummy, the means man was pulling my arm!" she cried looking at them with big silver eyes. She reached for her father and he quickly took her before she continued her story. "He saids we were going to see daddy but he lied!" she cried her bottom lip quivering.

Draco scowled as he listened to his daughter. He tightened his hold on her and pressed a kiss to her blonde hair. He pushed her sleeves up to see red marks on her hand where the kidnapper had grabbed too hard. He felt the anger rise in him once more at the thought of someone manhandling his daughter. Hermione's voice broke through his anger and he could focus on what was important.

"It's alright sweetheart," Hermione told her gently. "He's not going to hurt you anymore."

"Really?" Althea asked in a small voice.

"I promise," Hermione said. "Right?" she asked looking at Draco.

"Nobody's going to hurt you sweetheart," he promised bringing her close again. She tucked her head under his chin and clasped her hands around his neck tightly. She wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"Scorpius I thought I told you to wait in the box?" Hermione asked turning to her son.

"Mum, it's Thea. I couldn't just sit and hope that help might come," he told his mother hoping she wouldn't be too mad.

Hermione wanted to be angry at him for disobeying them and rushing head first into danger, but he had said enough. It was Thea, and there was nothing they wouldn't do to keep her safe. She sighed and glanced over her son to check that he was not hurt before her eyes jumped to Damien.

"Did you see him?" Draco asked his son. While he might have been upset that his son disobeyed them, he knew why Scorpius did it and for that he couldn't be angry.

"Not really," Scorpius answered. "But he did." He told his parents hesitantly before turning to look over his shoulder.

Draco followed his son's gaze as did Hermione. With great shock, Hermione immediately recognised his green eyes and black hair.

"He saved her," Scorpius told them. Both his parents looked utterly shocked at that.

"How…?" Hermione managed to get out.

"I'm not entirely sure," Scorpius said. "It all happened very fast."

"Okay let's get you lot back to the box. We can talk more privately there." Draco said looking around to the crowd they had attracted. "Mr. Potter if you wouldn't mind joining us?" Draco asked him.

Albus nodded and followed the Malfoy's through the crowd all the way back to their box. All the while Albus thought how he was going to explain how he had managed to save the little Malfoy without it sounding crazy. All too soon they had arrived the box, the Malfoy's ascending first and he followed.

Once inside Draco had Althea over to Hermione as Pansy and Narcissa rushed to her side. He walked to the table that saw Blaise and Lucius waiting and looking very solemn.

"Thea!" A voice called out before he saw a blonde scurry make its way to Hermione.

"Ly!" Thea cried happily as her sister hugged her.

Albus watched with great interest as Hermione brought both her daughters in for a tight hug, placing a kiss on each forehead. Their grandmother, Narcissa reached out and gently pressed down on Althea's curls. This was not at all like the Malfoy's his father and Uncle Ron had described, and it left Albus feeling very unsettled. How could his father have been so wrong about these people?

He turned his attention to the men in the room and saw that Scorpius and Damien were filling their father's and Lucius Malfoy in on what had occurred. Albus knew better than to intrude on the family moment so he stood quietly by the door, waiting for someone to address him.

"Mr. Potter," Draco Malfoy finally said calling him over. It was only then that Rhaella noticed his presence in the room. Her face set into a quick panic as she saw her father calling him over.

Albus was very aware of the hush that fell over the room as he walked to the table. "Mr. Malfoy," he greeted politely.

"Scorpius tells me you saved my daughter," Draco began giving the boy a hard look. "Is this true?"

"Yes… well I didn't do it by myself." Albus said truthfully. "He would have gotten away if your sons hadn't arrived." He said looking at Draco and Blaise.

"Still you risked a lot to save her and I thank you for that," Draco said holding his hand out to the teen. Albus looked momentarily stunned before he gained his good sense back and reached forward to shake Draco's hand.

"Did you know who she was?" Scorpius asked looking at Albus curiously.

"I'm sorry?" Albus asked confused.

"Did you know who she was before you could save her?" Scorpius clarified.

"Yes," Albus said fully understanding what he was asking. "I knew exactly who she was before I could do anything."

"Why would you save her then?" Rhaella asked walking towards them. Hermione joined her husband at the table with Althea still in her arms.

"Because she was in trouble and she didn't deserve his cruelty" Albus said looking at her. He had to force himself to remember to look away.

"Mr. Potter, my grandson said you fought the kidnapper longer than he had. Do you remember anything about him or perhaps he said something to you?" Lucius Malfoy asked.

Albus was a little hesitant to answer. He knew very well about _the_ Lucius Malfoy's reputation and had rumours about the sort of company Lord Malfoy kept. He had intended on giving a vague answer but Albus had made the mistake of looking at Rhaella and suddenly the truth was spilling from his mouth before he could stop it.

"He said someone had paid a price for her," Albus told them grimly. "And that he was wearing a disguise so the face I saw was probably not his own and he had an Irish accent but I can't be sure if that was real too."

"Anything else?" Lucius pressed.

"No." he said.

Lucius nodded and was saved from saying anything further by the arrival of the Aurors. "About bloody time," Lucius muttered.

Albus felt his stomach drop when he saw his father leading his team into the box. This would not end well.

"Albus?" Harry asked confused. "What are you doing here?" he asked looking around at the Malfoy's rather suspiciously. Lucius, with much restraint, held back an annoyed sigh.

"He was playing hero and it seems he's rather good at it too." Lucius finally said earning a disapproving glare from his wife and daughter-in-law. "A lot better than you I imagine," he mumbled only so his wife could hear him.

"What my father means to say is that your son helped save my daughter," Draco explained quickly.

Harry looked at them rather shocked, "H-he did?" Harry asked looking completely shocked. His questioning gazed flickered from Albus to Draco to Hermione, though it did not linger on her for long.

"Yes." Draco asked gaining the Saviour's attention once more.

"How?" Harry asked meeting the unwavering eyes of his childhood nemesis.

"It's quite the tale, I'm sure your son won't mind sharing it a second time." Draco answered.

They waited, watching Harry carefully. He could feel their heavy stares on him and he had to remind himself that he had a job to do. Harry knew he was not going to get a straight answer from the likes of a Malfoy. Instead he focused on his purpose for entering the box.

"Very well," Harry said trying to switch back into Auror mode. "Is she hurt?" he asked looking around to the room. His eyes landed on a younger blonde version of Hermione, only piercing grey eyes looked back at him with complete determination.

"It was not me that was taken Mr. Potter," she said. "It was my little sister," Rhaella told him motioning to the little blonde now sleeping in Hermione's arms.

Harry looked to where she pointed and was shocked to see just how little she was. Had the kidnapper gotten away, Althea Malfoy would have been their youngest victim. But he didn't need to inform the already worried and very angry Malfoy's of that.

"Is she hurt?" Harry repeated his question.

"Somewhat," Draco told him as he reached for his daughter. "But rest assured Potter it's nothing we can't handle."

"Well we're going to need a statement," Harry informed him gritting his teeth.

"I'm sure your son can help you there," Draco told him.

"I need a statement from you Malfoy," Harry argued. "Seeing as you felt the need to call us here and waste our time."

"Waste your time?" Hermione cried. "My daughter was taken! You should have been here sooner!"

"How sure are you that she was taken Mrs. Malfoy?" Harry spat her name like it was acid in his mouth. "She could have just run off, something you're familiar with."

Hermione looked completely aghast and moved towards Harry but was quickly stopped by Draco gently grabbing onto her elbow.

"Potter if all you are here to do is throw around false accusations allow me to cut this visit very short." Draco told him sternly.

"Might I remind you Malfoy, that I am Head Auror for the Ministry of Magic. You do not give me orders." Harry told him harshly.

"Mr. Potter," Lucius Malfoy said stepping forward. "My family has been through quite an ordeal today. You are not helping in any manner so I think it's best that you leave now."

"No one's going anywhere!" Harry shouted. "We need a statement so you Malfoys will have to come with us back to the Ministry."

"Absolutely not," Lucius said. "I am taking my granddaughter home Mr. Potter. if you insist on being a nuisance you may follow us to the Manor, where we will answer whatever dim-witted questions you need answering."

Harry looked set to argue again but Lucius didn't allow for such an opportunity. He turned and nodded to Draco who held his daughter closer before holding his arm out for his wife. Hermione accepted his arm and held on tightly to Rhaella, and Scorpius placed a tight hand on his father's shoulders, smirking at the sight of the very frustrated auror.

Before harry could think to object the Malfoy's disapparated with a loud and annoying _pop!_ Narcissa and Lucius followed a moment later, with Pansy and Selene.

"Bloody Malfoy's!" Harry grumbled.

"Come on then Potter," Zabini said sighing with impatience.

"Where…are we going?" Albus asked slowly.

Damien looked at him and smirked a little. "Malfoy Manor," he informed Albus.

 _Brilliant,_ Albus thought as he reached out and grabbed the elbow of Damien Zabini. He felt the familiar tug at his naval as the room disappeared, _Just fucking briliiant._

* * *

The Potter's apparated back to Malfoy Manor with Blaise Zabini. Harry glanced at his surroundings with deep uncertainty. Draco and Lucius Malfoy seemed to be having a quiet conversation in the corner while Hermione rocked Althea back and forth in her arms. Harry took a few steps further into the room and was very surprised to see that the Manor was not as he remembered it. While Harry seemed to be trying to gauge his new environment, Albus seemed to have eyes for only one person. Albus watched closely as Rhaella walked towards her mother, they shared a few quiet words before Hermione handed a still sleeping Althea over to Rhaella. Her hands brushed the curls away from her daughter's face.

Rhaella smiled at her mother, hoping to give as much comfort and support as she could before turning to leave with her little sister in her arms. That's when she caught him staring. Her feet slowed down as her silver eyes flickered to meet his green. She hugged Althea closer to her as his gaze never faltered on her. Her blush came up furiously and Albus couldn't help but chuckle ever so slightly. Rhaella was quick to remember the others in the room. She threw Albus a quick scowl before moving much faster out of the room. With her gone, Albus had no choice but to listen to the conversation happening around him.

"You don't remember what he looked like?" Harry asked Scorpius sceptically.

Scorpius scowled, "It all happened very quickly."

"Yes you've said that already," Harry said sounding somewhat annoyed. He eyed the blonde boy carefully before stepping closer, "But surely you must remember something about the man who took you sister?"

"I've already told you everything I know Mr. Potter," Scorpius said gritting his teeth and trying his best to remember his manners.

"I don't think you have," Harry insisted.

"I can't tell you something I don't know." Scorpius said.

"You Malfoys tend to hide information for your own benefit," Harry said, "Let me remind you withholding information is considered a punishable crime. And so is whatever vigilante act you plan on embarking after this." Harry warned.

Scorpius sighed, paying the Saviour's warning no heed, "If you want to know exactly what happened, it's your son you should be questioning. As my grandfather has already told you, he helped save my sister, and from what I saw he spent more time fighting the kidnappers than I did." Scorpius informed him, folding his arms across his chest.

Everyone in the room turned to look at Albus. He sucked in a breath and wished harder than he ever had for his father's invisibility cloak.

"Well Albus, what exactly happened?" Harry asked almost reluctantly.

Albus took a deep breath and regaled the same story he had told to the Malfoy's earlier. His father listened with rapid attention and his got more worrisome the more Albus spoke. Once he was done talking, silence filled the room. Albus shuffled slightly, as he avoided looking at his father. He knew without a doubt his father would be angry, but he hoped his anger would not stop him from seeing the good Albus had managed to do. Even if it meant helping the Malfoys in the end.

Harry sighed hoping to reign in his thoughts. He looked at his youngest son and while he was most conflicted over the events, more so over the people involved than the actual incident, he was nonetheless happy to see his son was okay.

"I can't say I am not disappointed that you did something so rash and foolish as to take on the kidnapper by yourself," Harry began and Albus looked away as the guilt and shame filled him. He wanted to defend his actions, something about his father scolding in such a manner in front of the Malfoys no less, made Albus want to argue back. His father however, continued speaking and Albus had no choice but to listen, "You could have been seriously hurt. I don't understand why you couldn't wait for us to get there –"

"He would have disappeared by the time you got there!" Albus said quickly looking at his father, almost daring him to deny it.

"It was dangerous regardless," Harry said, "But you did save her life and… that was very brave son." Albus flushed at his father's comments. "I'll need those memories from you if we hope to catch him before he decides to strike again." Harry turned to where Scorpius and Damien stood, "And I'll need it from you two as well," he said.

Scorpius regarded the saviour with distrust but nodded slowly regardless.

"Right, well you've had all your questions answered so I think you should leave now Potter," Draco said hoping to get rid of Potter soon. He was eager to check in on his little girl and then he would start his search for the man stupid enough to make a move against the Malfoy Family. Potter's warning be damned.

"Actually there is one more thing I need," Harry said smirking a little at the now very frustrated Malfoy.

"Well what is it?" Lucius spat out.

Harry was quick to ignore his impatient tone. "I need to speak to _her,_ " he told them.

"No," a voice said firmly. Harry looked around to see that it was Hermione that spoke this time.

"Unfortunately this is non-negotiable Mrs. Malfoy," Harry told her stiffly.

"She has been through more than enough today. Your questions is the last thing she needs right now," Hermione said firmly. "You can ask them another time."

"I thought you wanted to catch the person that is after your daughter?" Harry asked somewhat harshly.

"Of course I do!" Hermione cried angrily.

"Then let me do my job!" Harry argued.

"Oh now you want to do your job!" Hermione said mockingly.

"What the hell does that mean?" Harry asked his eyes narrowing on the witch before him. Draco instinctively moved closer to his wife, his hand resting on his wand.

"You knew it was a Malfoy in trouble and I find no coincidence in the fact that you arrived twenty minutes after we informed the ministry of the situation." Hermione said looking at her former best friend. "How long did you stand in Kingsley's office arguing that there was no way in hell you'd be helping us Malfoys before he forcefully sent you to us?" Hermione asked looking The Saviour down.

Harry gritted his teeth but said nothing for a moment. Instead he focused on willing his anger away.

"We are trying our very best to help your family Mrs. Malfoy, but we cannot do much if you do not wish to cooperate." Harry said a little condescendingly. "Your daughter has been safely returned to you –"

"No thanks to you Potter," Draco scoffed. "You can quit the noble act, and should rather focus on thanking your son for saving your arse."

Harry glared at Draco, "We had the situation under control. We would not have let him walk away with your daughter."

"No, you just let it happen to the last three families," Lucius said dryly. "I guess we should we consider ourselves lucky that your son has somewhat of an infatuation with our Rhaella, and was able to recognise Althea as her sister."

Albus' eyes widened in horror as his father turned to him with a hard stare.

"It's…not…he's…." Albus stuttered.

Lucius looked at the stammering boy in amusement, "You're not nearly as subtle as you think Mr. Potter. But as I've said we're grateful for it as it's saved another Malfoy." Albus felt his cheeks tinge a little but didn't say anything. "I can only hope it will remain a meaningless infatuation." Lucius added looking at the boy sternly.

Albus was saved from saying anything at the sounds of his father's indignation.

"That is completely absurd!" Harry cried. "Completely absurd."

"Why?" Hermione asked slowly.

"Well because…" Harry trailed off.

"Because she's a Malfoy?" Hermione challenged him.

"We've digressed," Harry said choosing not to answer Hermione's question. "I need to speak with her." He said more firmly this time.

"We're already told you no Potter," Draco said.

Harry huffed in irritation, "I understand you're upset and emotional but the longer we wait, the more she forgets."

"You can wait a day," Draco informed him.

"In any case, I have a feeling this is something she is not likely to forget so easily," Hermione added.

"Don't be so damned difficult!" Harry snapped. "All I need is for her to answer a few short questions. I cannot continue this investigation without her account of what happened."

"Come back tomorrow Potter," Hermione told him. "You certainly took your time arriving today I highly doubt waiting 24 hours will kill you."

Harry growled, "Look, whether you care to admit it or not, I'm the only one here that can help you right now so I suggest you start giving me something to work with."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Don't fool yourself for a moment into thinking you're the only one with means and power in this room Harry Potter." Harry scowled and stepped closer ready to argue but Hermione cut him off. "I have already told you that you will not be speaking to my daughter. If you really and truly want to know what happened to her then I suggest you come back tomorrow."

"What about her memory?" Albus suddenly asked.

"What?" Harry asked turning to his son.

Albus tried to keep his voice steady as once again everyone turned to look at him.

"She's very upset. It's unlikely you'll get much from her," Albus informed his father. "So why not extract the memory from her in the same manner you'd take it from us. That way you'd have all the necessary information to start your investigation without having to wait."

Harry looked mildly surprised at his son. "That sounds like a decent enough plan."

"Potter, your son makes a better Auror than you do." Draco said smirking.

Harry looked a little proud at hearing Draco's comment. "So is it possible for me to get her memory then?" he asked.

Draco looked at his wife and they seemed to have some silent conversation before she slowly nodded her head. Draco smiled softly and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before turning back to Harry.

"Yes Potter, we'll give you the memory." Draco said. "But I'll be the one to extract it from her." Draco added.

Harry seemed rather tired of arguing and simply nodded. "Just make sure you do it properly. I'd hate to have to come back here."

"You and me both Potter," Draco said moving away from Hermione towards the door. Harry set to follow him but Draco stopped him. "You wait here." He said firmly.

"I need to make sure you're giving me the right memory." Harry argued. "And I can't use it as evidence if I can't authenticate it."

"Fine," Draco conceded. "Come on then," he said and turned to Albus, "You too. There's a floo you can use in the office to floo home afterwards."

"Just a moment Draco," Hermione said stopping the three men from leaving the room. "I would like a word with Mr. Potter," she said looking at Albus. Harry tensed at the idea of leaving his son alone with them. "Relax Harry, I'm not going to hurt him. He did after all save my daughter." She said smiling softly.

Albus looked to where his father stood. "It's alright, I'll meet you at the floo."

Harry seemed reluctant to agree but Draco grew more impatient and he didn't want them changing their minds about the memory. "Okay," he said before giving Hermione a warning look and then he followed Draco out the room.

"Mr. Potter I –"

"Albus," he corrected. "You can call me Albus Mrs. Malfoy."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you, and you can call me Hermione."

Albus chuckled slightly, "Yeah I don't think my father would like that."

Hermione's smile faltered. "No I doubt he would." She said softly.

Albus watched her closely. She seemed rather upset at the idea that his father wouldn't be calling her so informally. Her despair however only lasted a few moments before she turned to smile warmly at him.

"Thank you for saving my daughter," she said. "Especially after knowing exactly who she is."

"It really is no trouble Mrs. Malfoy. I would do it again if I had to." He told her sincerely.

This only made her smile more, "You have no idea lovely it is to hear that. You're a good man Albus Potter." she said causing him to blush somewhat. "Now, about this business with my other daughter." Hermione added looking at him with a cheeky smile.

This time Albus flushed and looked around the room, grateful to see that the other occupants had long since left.

"I… it's not what you think…" he started quickly but stopped when he heard the soft laughter from the woman beside him. Hermione didn't say anything but steered him out of the room towards Althea's room, knowing that's where her family would be. They came to a stop in front of a large door, left slightly ajar.

"Don't worry Albus I'm not going to scold you. I think it's a little charming that your… infatuation saved my daughter's life. I can't really blame you either," Hermione, said gesturing towards the room.

Albus followed her line of sight and was left a little breathless. Rhaella stood near the vast windows at the far end of the room, with the light streaming in, she seemed to have an ethereal glow. He thought he had never seen anything more beautiful than Rhaella still decked out in her Quidditch jersey and her hair glowing almost white. Albus felt his throat go dry as he watched her chewing on her lip.

"She is beautiful," Hermione said smiling knowingly at the besotted lad.

"Yes," he breathed his eyes never moving from her figure. Hermione chuckled, loud enough to draw Albus from his reverie. He looked at her wondering how to ask what had been on his mind. He plucked up some of his Gryffindor courage and finally managed to get the words out.

"How… how did he know?" Albus asked. "Mr. Malfoy." He clarified. "How did he know how I felt?"

Hermione chuckled. "He's very intuitive and observant. It's been a lifetime's practice for him, seeing things that other are oblivious to see."

"Oh," Albus said looking back to Rhaella.

"Something tells me this might be more than an infatuation." Albus looked at her unsure of what to say. It seemed Mrs. Malfoy knew something he didn't. "I can't imagine my father-in-law or Rhaella's father is going to be very happy about this."

"Mrs. Malfoy… I don't really know her," he said feeling the need to explain, "And something tells me that after today she's not going to be so excited to see a Potter, so I don't think you have anything to worry about."

"Fair enough," Hermione said and she seemed to hesitate for a moment before continuing, "But should that change in the future… I hope it is not too much to ask that you will treat her with kindness and please… try not to break her heart."

Albus swallowed and nodded, "You have nothing to worry about Mrs. Malfoy."

Hermione gave him one last smile before leaving him in the hallway. She entered the room and walked straight to her youngest. Albus took a moment to gather his wits before following her into the room.

He walked quietly into the room and came to stand beside Rhaella, ensuring to put a safe distance between them. She gave him a brief glance before putting her focus back on her little sister. He too focused his attention on the Malfoy's and his father as they stood around the bed.

Little Althea was tucked safely under the warm covers, soundlessly asleep though her brow furrowed and she whimpered every now and then. Hermione sat beside her sleeping daughter and gently brushed away a few curls. She bit her lip in worry as Althea wriggled further into the covers, almost as if she were trying to take refuge from her nightmares.

"Did you get the memory Mr. Potter?" Hemione asked quietly though her eyes never left her daughter's sleeping form.

"Yes," Harry answered. "With the memory, it's unlikely that I'll need to speak with her." Harry told them. He seemed to contemplate adding something else but changed his mind and simply grasped the vile with the memory more tightly.

"Good," Hermione said, "Then I suppose it's time you allow my daughter to rest. As you will no doubt see, it's been a rather tiring day for her."

Harry pursed his lips at her dismissal but didn't say anything. He motioned for his son to follow and turned to leave the room. Albus gave Rhaella one last fleeting look before he followed his father and Draco Malfoy out the room. He was led down another hallway and two sets of stairs before they came to the office. With no fuss and exchange of pleasant goodbyes, his father grabbed a fistful of powder and stepped into the fireplace. Albus stepped up to follow him, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. he turned around and saw Mr. Malfoy give him a look he hadn't quite expected from the older man.

"Thank you Mr. Potter, for saving my daughter," Draco said sincerely. "I hate to think what might have happened to her if you were not there. I am in your debt and if there is anything you need or anything I can do for you, don't hesitate to ask."

"I don't think that will be necessary," Harry interrupted. "Come Albus." He said firmly.

Draco sighed holding back his annoyance but held his hand out for the younger Potter nonetheless. Looking a bit shocked, Albus shook his hand and said, "As I've told Mrs. Malfoy, I was happy to help." He stepped into the fire and barely had time to say goodbye before his father threw down the powder and called out their address.

* * *

Hermione had left Althea's room for a few minutes as she changed into more comfortable clothes and had the elves bring a few bottles of a dreamless sleeping potion. When she arrived back to the room, she stopped at the door and felt a smile tug at her lips.

Rhaella had taken up the space beside her sister under the blankets with Zeus laying on the other side of Althea, while Scorpius sat on the floor at the foot of the bed. It was his slumped form that caused her smile to disappear. His knees where drawn to his chest and his hands lay across them with his head down. She didn't say a word but padded across the floor to join her son.

For a while they said nothing until at last Scorpius couldn't take the silence anymore.

"I'm sorry," he whispered still not looking at his mother. Hermine hated how small his voice sounded. "I…I don't understand how this happened. One minute she was there and then…"

"It's not your fault Scor," she said softly.

"Yes! Yes it is!" he cried, though he was careful not to wake the girls. "I should have watched her more closely."

"There was no way of knowing this was going to happen," Hermione said trying to placate her son.

He looked up and stared straight out of the massive windows, where he could see his grandfather's peacocks on the balcony.

"I am a Malfoy," he said.

"You are indeed," hermione said wondering where her son was going with this.

"For as long as I can remember I've been told that we protect our own. I promised you that I would protect them… but I didn't." He said turning to look at his mother. Hermione gasped when she saw the pain and guilt evident in his silver eyes. "I… I couldn't."

Hermione reached for her son without hesitating, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "Scor," she started, "This isn't your fault. And you did protect them." Scorpius didn't seem to believe her though as his guilt ate at him.

"Do you think she'll forgive me mum?" Scorpius asked. "Thea," he explained, "Do you think she will forgive me for this?"

"Oh sweetheart," Hermione soothed, "There is nothing to forgive."

Scorpius looked set to argue again but Hermione silenced him. "Now you listen to me Scorpius Malfoy, there is absolutely nothing more that you could have done. In fact it's only because of what you did that Thea is safe with us now. You helped keep her safe and I could not be more proud of you." Hermione said firmly as she looked at her son. Her eyes never betraying her words.

"Your mother is right son," Draco said from where he stood leaning on the door. He walked into the room and stood beside the bed where his two daughters lay sleeping. "You did well today," he continued looking down at his son.

"But…he took her..." Scorpius muttered.

"And you brought her back," Draco reminded him. Scorpius glanced over his shoulder with a hesitant look toward his sisters. His father seemed to sense his fear well. "She won't hate you." Draco told him softly.

"You don't know that," Scorpius said with a defeated sigh.

"I know my daughter." Draco said confidently, "And I know our little Thea doesn't have a bone in her body that is capable of hating her big brother. In fact, I think it's you that will help her through this."

Scorpius ran his fingers through his hair as he thought over his father's words. "Really?" he asked looking at his parents.

"Yes" Hermione told him.

"Now what do we do" he asked a moment later.

Draco looked to the bed and sighed, "Now she doesn't leave the Manor until we find out who's paid this 'price' for her." He said gritting his teeth at the thought.

Scorpius couldn't help but laugh, "I don't think she'd mind that at all."

"No, she probably wouldn't. Especially when she already thinks of the Manor and it's grounds as her own little village. It's certainly big enough for that," Hermione said with a smile of her own.

"It doesn't hurt that father keeps buying more ridiculous animals for her either," Draco added.

They shared a laugh and Hermione placed her cheek on her son's shoulder. "She's going to be okay," she said barely above a whisper, "She's a Malfoy and she's strong and fierce so she'll be okay."

They sat in the quiet of the room for the longest time, so long that Draco had even kicked of his shoes and had taken a seat in the chair beside the bed. It was only disturbed, much later by the distinctive pop of a house elf appearing into the room.

"Tilly has a message from master," the elf said. Draco leaned forward in his chair and he sat up a little more. "Master says to meet him in the library when you is ready."

"Thank you Tilly," Hermione said gently. The elf bowed and then disappeared again. "Do you think he found anything?" she asked Draco.

"I don't know, but father can be very resourceful," he told her. Draco's eyes flickered to the girls for a moment, hesitant to leave them just yet.

"You should go speak with him. I'll stay with them." Scorpius told his father.

Draco nodded and quickly put his shoes back on before moving towards the bed. He placed a gentle kiss on each daughter forehead and then slowly stood back and waited for Hermione.

She rose from the floor giving Scorpius a small kiss on his forehead before she moved to the bed. She pulled the blanket tighter round the girls. "Sleep well my darlings," she said before standing to accept Draco's hand. Together they set off to the library desperately hoping Lucius had some answers for them.

* * *

It had been a pleasantly quiet day for Ginny Potter. Harry has been called away on urgent business to the Ministry, and with all three of her children off doing something or the other, Ginny was rewarded with a moment's peace. She had settled into the living room with a cup of tea when the fireplace roared to life. Expecting to see Harry, Ginny was rather alarmed to see both her husband and youngest son exiting the fireplace looking rather disgruntled.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Ginny asked getting out of her seat and walking towards her husband.

"What were you thinking?" Harry asked angrily ignoring Ginny's question.

"She was in trouble!" Albus defended. He had expected his father to lose his cool once they had arrived home. But Albus was more than prepared to defend his actions, he didn't regret for one moment.

"You could have been seriously hurt!" Harry argued. Ginny's eyes widened in horror at hearing this. Grabbing Harry by the elbow she forced him to look at her.

"What happened?" She asked forcefully.

Harry gritted his teeth. "Ask your son what foolish thing he's gone and done now!" Harry cried. "Go on tell your mother," he said glaring at is son.

Albus scowled but did as his father requested. "There was an incident at the Quidditch match," he started explaining, "Another kidnapping attempt."

Ginny gasped in horror, immediately thinking the worst. Glancing over her son to check for injuries. "They tried to take you…" she said holding onto her son a little tighter.

"No mum, not me." Albus told her and Ginny breathed a sigh of relief. "It was another little girl they tried to take."

Ginny frowned, "I don't understand what is this supposedly foolish thing you've done?"

Albus sighed and braced himself for his mother's wrath, "I… I fought with the kidnapper," he said slowly watching his mother's face turn into a furious scowl. "And I managed to stop him from getting away with her." He added quickly hoping to diffuse some of her anger.

It was of no use. "Albus Severus Potter! What on earth were you thinking?!" she cried. "You could have been seriously hurt!"

"I know that! It's not like I went looking for this!" he cried frustrated, "I literally walked into him trying to take her away. You really don't expect me to just watch and do nothing?"

Ginny pursed her lips, "You should have waited for the Aurors to arrive. I take it this was the important business Kingsley called you away for?" she asked turning to her husband. Harry nodded but said nothing else instead he took a seat in the chair his wife had vacated.

"If I had waited he would have gotten away with her," Albus insisted. "Mum what if it was Lily?" he asked pleading her to understand. "Wouldn't you want everyone to do their best to find her?"

Ginny bit her lip as she contemplated what her son had said. She hated to admit it but he was right, if it had been her daughter, she would want the whole of England looking for her.

"I take it she's been returned to her family safe and sound then?" Ginny asked. She came to sit beside Harry. Albus nodded.

"Yes they were very grateful to Albus for saving her," Harry said.

"Who was it?" Ginny asked.

"Hm?" Harry said.

"Which little girl was taken?" Ginny asked.

Harry wondered how Ginny would take the news that only did their son save one Malfoy but apparently he harboured some sort of crush on another. _Not bloody well,_ he thought. Luckily he was saved from answering by the ringing of a bell.

"Oh that will be the chicken," Ginny said getting up. "You boys should wash up; the food is almost ready." She said leaving the room.

A thick silence fell over the room as father and son regarded each other.

"What you did today Albus was – "

"Foolish and stupid I know," Albus said interrupting his father. "But I would do it again."

Harry sighed and then shuffled in his seat a bit uncomfortably, "About what Lucius Malfoy said… with you and uuh…" Harry trailed off trying to remember her name.

Albus flushed, "It's nothing dad," Albus assured him quickly.

"He didn't seem to think it was nothing," Harry commented.

"He probably just said that to irritate you," Albus offered. "Should we not tell mum it was a Malfoy I helped?" he asked hesitantly.

"No, I don't see the need to worry your mother with that," Harry answered. He looked at his son and saw him shuffling a bit. Obviously Albus was battling with something. "What is it Albus?" he asked softly.

Albus didn't seem so eager to tell his father what was wrong. How could he possibly ask his father why the Malfoy's were so different from everything he'd heard about them.

"No, it's okay," Albus assured his father before dashing from the room not giving his father a chance to question him again.

Having decided he's fought enough with his son, Harry let him go and joined Ginny in the kitchen.

* * *

Her sleep broke by the faint _pop_ on a house elf apparating into the room. Rhaella rolled over under the warm blanket and saw Tilly standing beside the bed. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and moved closer to the edge of the bed.

"Miss, you has a visitor," Tilly whispered.

Rhaella looked across the room to the windows hoping to judge just how long she'd been asleep, but saw the heavy curtains had been drawn.

"Now?" Rhaella asked still somewhat sleepy. Tilly nodded. "Who is it?" wondering who it could be. Neither Selene or Damien would need such an introduction. She could think of only one other person who would need such an introduction. But it couldn't possibly be… could it?

"Albus Potter, Miss." Tilly told her.

Rhaella felt her stomach swooping as Tilly confirmed her theory. Her drowsiness disappeared and something else set in its place.

"Miss?" Tilly questioned. Rhaella was drawn from her thoughts as she realised she just yet to give the elf an appropriate response.

"Uhm… Tell him I'll be down shortly." Rhaella said as she felt her nerves building. Tilly bowed and was about to make an exist when Rhaella stopped her. "Tilly… mum and dad…?" she trailed off.

"Asleep Miss," Tilly informed her.

"Oh Tilly!" Rhaella said stopping the elf once more, "Where is he?"

"The office miss," Tilly reply.

Rhaella nodded and then politely dismissed the elf. She threw the covers off and quietly made her way out the room. She looked back only to check that her brother and sister were still blissfully asleep. Once in her own room, she rushed to the bathroom, she quickly freshened up, pulling a pair of jeans and a warm sweater over her pj's.

Once satisfied, she left her room and quietly made her way to the office. Her sock clad feet muffled the sound of her nervous footsteps. It was only when she was standing outside the slightly ajar office door that it stopped feeling like a dream. Seeing his silhouette thrown from the flames of the fire, Rhaella felt her nervousness rising. It was only then that she stopped to wonder, what on earth he was doing at the Manor at this hour… or the mere fact of how he got in without anybody else knowing! She felt very uncertain after the day's events. So much had happened! How could she even begin to thank him for saving her sister? And there was that business with his father and hers. Not to mention the comments her grandfather had made about his 'infatuation' with her.

Rhaella winced as the memories and thoughts assaulted her frozen form. The more she thought about everything the more anxious she got. So much had happened in such a short space of time. She remembered his presence in the Manor earlier in the day. His behaviour had her a little confused, especially in comparison to his father.

Taking a calming breath, she pushed the door open the rest of the way and entered. He stood with his back to her, watching the fire in the grand fireplace. It took him a moment to realise he was no longer alone. Slowly he turned to face her and Rhaella felt her heart hammering a little faster.

"Hi," she whispered completely unsure what to say.

Albus gave her a little smile, "Rhaella," he greeted and she felt her cheeks heating at the sound of her name escaping his lips.

She tore her gaze away from him and walked into the room, shutting the door behind her. Of the ways she would expect of how her day might end, this was certainly not one of them. Albus Potter was once again in her house… this time of his own free will. She stared him down and when she didn't move from the door, her gaze remaining unflinching, Albus chuckled.

"Surely after the day we've had, seeing me again can't be all that strange princess?" he asked teasing her a little.

Rhaella bit down on her lip to stop a smile from breaking , it certainly wasn't.

"You're really asking for trouble coming here at this hour," she told him.

"Perhaps," Albus shrugged, "But something tells me you're worth every moment."

His words caused a brilliant blush on her cheeks and when she heard him laughing softly, she could help but agree. _Trouble be damned! This was definitely worth every moment…_

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello! Apologies for the super super delayed update!

I know I had previously said that Thea was five, but as I was writing this I felt she should be a little smaller, so I've changed her age to 3.

Once again a really big Thank you to all those who have followed, favourited and reviewed this story! It is such an encouraging thing reading your wonderful reviews so please do leave me your thoughts!

I promise I have not abandoned this story! Hopefully the next update will be very soon!

Don't forget to review!

xoxo

Immortal Dragon Empress


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

 ** _It's not a picture perfect life_**

 ** _Not what I had in mind_**

 ** _Let me write with my own line_**

* * *

Rhaella was a little uncertain at what to do, one half of her brain telling her to send him away and the other begging to find out just what had brought him back to the Manor. Her temptation won out.

"How did you… I mean the wards?" Rhaella questioned looking a little confused. She had walked a little further into the room, yet remembering to put some distance between them. The fire burnt low and cast a soft glow over everything in the room.

"I uhm asked your mother if I could talk with you." Albus told her.

"She agreed?" Rhaella asked disbelieving.

"Yeah," Albus said chuckling a little. "She seems to be a very understanding woman."

Rhaella nodded and once again looked over at him as she chewed her lip tentatively. She felt his eyes linger on her and she thanked merlin she had the good sense to change her clothes.

"What did you want to talk about?" she asked pulling him from his thoughts.

He took a few steps towards her, slowly so not to scare her though.

"I had to see you again." Albus said coming to stop mere inches from her.

"Why?" Rhaella dared to ask.

"To make sure you were okay." He said softly. "But also, to tell you how sorry I am."

"Why are you apologising?" Rhaella asked a little alarmed. "You didn't do anything that warrants an apology. You saved my sister's life. I should be thanking you!"

"Consider it an apology on behalf of my father," Albus said looking a little remorseful.

"You don't have to…" Rhaella started.

"But I want too." Albus insisted. "I need too."

"Why?" Rhaella asked again.

Albus sighed, "Because I need you to know that all Potter's hate your family… that I don't hate you."

"Why is it so important that I know this?" Rhaella asked eying him cautiously.

Albus shifted nervously on his feet. "Will you accept for now that is just is?" Albus asked trying his luck.

Rhaella thought about it, wondering how his answer would make her feel. "Okay," she said eventually. Albus Potter had caught her attention and she was curious to see where it would lead them. "Thank you," she added quietly. "For saving Thea."

Albus smiled. "How is Little Malfoy doing?" he asked.

"She's sleeping, but I think she'll be okay." Rhaella answered.

"Good," Albus said. "And you?" he asked looking at Rhaella with concerned eyes.

Rhaella sighed deeply. "I'm fine."

"But…?" Albus prompted.

Rhaella looked up at him wondering how much she would be willing to share. How much could she really trust him? Looking into his concerned green eyes, she was surprised to find her answer.

"I'm scared," she admitted. "They're still out there. They could try again."

Albus frowned knowing she was right. They would more than likely try again. "From what I gathered earlier, no one in this family would ever let anyone hurt so much as a hair on Little Malfoy's head." He said instead.

Surprisingly, this earned a laugh from Rhaella. "You're right. None of us would allow any harm to come to _Thea._ " She said stressing her sister's name.

"See Little Malfoy is more than well taken care off." Albus said smiling and ignoring her hint.

Rhaella smiled and looked up. Immediately she was lost to the green of his eyes. They seemed to be searching her face, as he stood inches from her, drinking in everything about her. He reached out and gently pushed away a few blonde strands from her face. Rhaella felt her heart hammering inside her chest as his thumb grazed across her cheek. Her breath hitched and she felt her cheeks grow warm at his touch.

"Is…is that all you've come to tell me?" Rhaella managed to ask.

"Well that and I think you looked absolutely gorgeous today." Albus whispered. "You still do."

Rhaella smiled at his words and ducked her head a little. He didn't seem to like that very much as he brought a finger to her chin, lifting it gently so he could see her silver eyes again.

"You really are quite the charmer, Albus Potter." She remarked.

He chuckled. "Only for you princess."

They lapsed into silence for a moment before Rhaella found herself asking, "Did you get into trouble for helping us?" Albus looked at her frowning ever so slightly. "Your dad didn't seem too pleased with your actions."

Albus sighed. "He wasn't," he told her truthfully. "But he will eventually get over it. I have a strong dislike for rules, so it's not the first time I've disobeyed the rules."

"So saving a Malfoy is against the rules?" Rhaella asked teasing him a little.

Albus chucked. "Well according to him, I think it might be." Albus answered. Rhaella nodded mutely. "But like I said, I have a strong dislike for rules." He told her smiling a little. Albus looked at her, with an intensity that had Rhaella cemented to the spot.

"You're not at all how I'd imagined a Malfoy to be," he said softly.

"And what did you imagine us to be like?" Rhaella asked curiously, but before he could answer she continued. "Let me guess, you father told you we were…cold and uncaring? Completely evil with just a hint of unbridled arrogance?" she asked.

"Yeah, something like that." Albus admitted. It took everything he had not to turn his head away in shame. Rhaella had accurately guessed what he had been told all life about her family.

"Sorry to disappoint," Rhaella said with a small smile.

"Well I'm not," Albus said firmly. "I'm really glad you proved him wrong."

Rhaella was rather shocked by his admission. "Did you tell him that?" she asked.

"No," Albus answered. "I thought I'd save that argument for another day. He's still battling over what I did today." He told her suddenly looking a little uncertain.

"If it had been anybody else you saved today, do you think your father would have been as angry as he was?" Rhaella asked sensing his difficultly to voice his troubles.

"I don't know. Probably not." Albus said truthfully. "But he's never been like that before. Regardless of who they were my dad always believed if someone was in trouble, you should do everything in your power to help them." Albus answered.

Rhaella chuckled humourlessly, "I think when it comes to my family, everything works a little differently."

"But it shouldn't!" Albus cried in frustration. "Your family hasn't done anything to deserve this!" he said surprising Rhaella. "I get that your father and grandfather have a past with my father but things have changed now. Surely he can't be that stubborn!" Albus said though he seemed to be talking more to himself than Rhaella at this point. "And to hold a grudge for nearly twenty years! He won't even talk to me about it and I -" But his rant was cut short as he felt Rhaella pull him closer before leaning up and placing her hand over his mouth thus effectively ending his rant. He froze, looking at her with wide green eyes.

"You were right, you know," she said tentatively.

"About what?" he asked confused.

"Trusting this particular Potter," she said with a small smile.

"Thank you," she said softly. And he knew it was more than just the events of today that she was thanking him for. He watched as she leaned up and placed a soft his to his cheek. His cheek burned and her lips tingled and she quickly pulled away.

"Anytime Princess," He whispered not daring to move away.

"Will I see you around?" she asked subconsciously biting her lip.

She looked up at him and there was nothing more that he wanted to do than to close the gap between them and have _his_ lips worry hers. But he didn't. Instead, he shifted a little, trying to create some space between them.

"I hope you will." He told her. "There is the matter of the Reunion coming up," Albus said remembering all the fuss his mother and sister had kicked up about finding dresses and shoes and what-not. "Will you be there?" he asked trying not to sound to hopeful.

"I don't know," Rhaella answered. "With everything that has happened today, I'm not sure my parents will want to go."

Albus nodded hiding his disappointment as best he could. Though he did understand her concerns. He looked up noting the time on the antique clock.

"I should go," he said quietly.

Rhaella nodded though she was reluctant to see him leave. "Goodnight Albus," she said softly causing him to smile.

"Goodnight Rhaella," he said slowly moving towards the door. He gave her one last fleeting looking before he disappeared into the darkness of the Manor.

* * *

The sun streamed in through the gap in the curtain but none of the Malfoy children were quite ready to face the day. Scorpius had taken up the couch not too far from the bed while Rhaella and Althea occupied the bed.

Hermione cautiously made her way into the room. She watched her children sleeping as worry filled her heart. Yesterday had been a close call. They had almost lost her. She couldn't begin to imagine what that would have felt like.

She pushed those dark thoughts away and made her way to her children, stopping to readjust the blanket on Scorpius before joining the girls on the bed.

She got under the covers and as if instinctively knowing her mother was close, Althea turned in her sleep and pushed her little body closer. Hermione smiled, running her fingers through her baby's hair. She sighed as pieces of yesterday play over in her mind. She had never seen Draco that angry or frightened before.

It really was all thanks to her necklace that Hermione had known something was wrong. It was how they were able to act so quickly. The little dragon around her neck had been more than just a gift from Draco, Narcissa had taught her a charm years ago when Scorpius and Rhaella had still been very small. A charm that would let her know at any time if any of her children were in danger.

Hermione had gasped almost painfully when she had felt the little dragon burn against her skin. It almost tore at her heart when she had looked down to see Althea's name burning bright. It had been then that Hermione had reached for Draco telling him something was very wrong and without wasting anymore time they had gone to search for their daughter. To find that her daughter had been saved by a Potter had been a rather startling discovery.

The thought of that Potter made her smile a little. She cast her eyes down to the sleeping form of her other daughter. It had been a surprise to see Albus Potter back at her door, this time requesting to see Rhaella. Hermione could only smile and with a little coaxing Draco was persuaded to let him in.

She had caught the way Albus seemed to be completely enamoured by Rhaella and Hermione had no true reason to stop the boy from seeing Rhaella. Being the Potter's son was not a good enough reason, she had told her husband. Draco had huffed and had been rather reluctant but Hermione had reminded him what the young Potter had done and he had conceded. Hermione had argued that no harm could come from them having a little chat, and that she was rather impressed Albus Potter had thought to come back and check on her girls. Draco, had begrudgingly admitted his wife was right. If there was someone out there willing to show her family some kindness she was not going to spurn them. Hermione had sent Tippy to inform Rhaella about Albus' surprise visit, instructing the elf to relay that they were both sleeping. It had been some time after that, that Hermione had seen Albus leaving the Manor, as she went to check on her children. The slightly goofy smile that he wore as he left had Hermione smiling, knowing that she had made the right choice.

Hermione reached over and pushed aside a few strands of blonde hair that had come loose from Rhaella's ponytail. It was Althea's whimpering that had Hermione holding her tighter, wishing away the nightmares.

"I'll get father to brew another batch of dreamless sleeping potion," Draco said from where he stood leaning against the door. Hermione nodded as Draco entered the room and joined his girls on the bed. Hermione shuffled a little further in and Draco took up the space behind her. Hermione leaned into him and sighed, finally finding a little peace.

"I don't think I've ever been so scared in my life Draco," Hermione said softly. "What if they try again?" she asked, her voice filled will fright.

"We will keep her safe. I promise. Nothing will happen to her. To any of them." Draco vowed looking at his sleeping children.

"I can't believe…someone actually paid to have her kidnapped!" Hermione cried aghast. Draco was quick to calm her down, worried they'd wake the children. "How did they even know about her? No one knows about any of them so how could they possibly know to take her?" Hermione asked.

Draco sighed. It had been one of the many questions they'd asked last night. But sadly, none of them were able to come up with an answer. The birth of the Malfoy children had not been published in any newspaper or tabloid. Their records had been sealed on their request by the Minister of Magic himself. So naturally there were very few people who knew about them…and yet there was someone who did. And not only did they know that the children existed as well as the physical appearance of them, but they had also paid someone to kidnap one of them.

"It's okay love," Draco said trying to calm his wife. "We have to be extra cautious now."

"Does this mean you won't be going to the reunion?" Rhaella asked sleepily.

Her parents looked down at her surprised to see she'd been awake and had clearly overheard quite a bit.

"I guess we'll have to think about it." Hermione told her daughter with a small smile. She felt Althea wriggling beside her and she looked down.

"Mummy," Althea said barely opening her eyes.

"Yes baby," Hermione said softly.

"I …dreamed about the bad man," she said through a yawn. "He's not coming back, is he?" she asked her voice small.

"No baby, he's gone." Hermione answered holding her close. She looked over to see that her son was now awake. She gave him a smile before looking back to the little nymph in her arms. "Scor chased him away, don't you remember?" she asked gently.

Althea thought about it and suddenly gasped. Scorpius looked at his little sister with apprehension. "Yes! Scorpy found me and chased him aways!" she cried with a little smile.

Hermione chuckled a little. "Yes, he did!" Hermione said before leaning in and whispering something into her little daughter's ear. Althea nodded enthusiastically before grinning.

Althea began wriggling a little more trying to move away from Hermione. "Where are you going Thea?" Draco asked.

Althea looked up surprised to see her father there, she gasped excitedly before answering, "I'm going to wakes up Scorp!" she said trying to move away, completely unaware that her brother was not that far from her.

"Sweetheart," Hermione said softly before pointing to the couch where her brother sat looking at them.

Another little excitable gasp had them all laughing a little. "We had a sleepover!" Althea cried. She made her way to the edge of the bed before trying to get down, once her sock clad feet touched the floor, she scampered over to her brother. Getting up onto the couch proved a little more challenging.

"Want help Thea?" Scorpius asked reaching out to her.

"No, I gots this," she said confidently. A few more huffs and she managed to pull herself onto the couch beside her brother. She gave him a toothy smile. "See!" Althea cried happy to prove her point.

The three on the bed watched the pair on the couch intently. Althea shifted on the couch so she was standing beside her brother. Scorpius made sure to put his arm around her, ensuring her balance. She gave him a small smile and placed one hand on his shoulder.

"Scorpy you saved me!" she told him, her smile growing. But Scorpius only felt his guilt build at her words.

"I also let him take you. I'm so sorry little Thea," he told her, is voice barely above a whisper. She frowned thinking over his words. Scorpius braced himself for her anger. He felt her move her little hand away, and his heart sank. He didn't have the courage to look at her face so he cast his eyes down.

He was jerked to his senses when he felt a soft hand patting the top of his head. Scorpius looked up to see his little sister smiling sweetly at him. Her hand gently patting his blonde hair whether to comfort him or to get his attention, he did not know.

"But you saved me, yes?" she asked looking at him. Scorpius nodded and was about to say something else but she cut him off. "I knew you'd finds me Scorp. You chased the bad mans away," Althea told him before she threw herself at him.

Scorpius just managed to catch her as her little hands circled around his neck to hug me fiercely. "I'm so sorry little Thea," he whispered.

"It's okay," she told him pulling back.

Scorpius sighed with relief, grateful for his sister's big heart and the abundance of love she had to give. He looked over to see his parents and Rhaella watching them, his mother's eyes looking rather misty.

"Mummy," Althea called and Hermione had to quickly wipe her tears away.

"Yes sweetheart?" Her mother answered.

"Can we have breakfast now? I'm hungry!" Althea announced.

They all chuckled, "Yes I think that sounds like a wonderful idea sweetheart!" Hermione agreed.

Draco removed himself from the bed and walked over to the couch, "Come on!" he called and Althea needed no other instructions. She jumped off the couch into her father's waiting arms, chatting his ear off as they left the room.

Hermione smiled at they left before she turned back to her other children. "You two okay?" she asked them. They both nodded.

"I can't believe so much has happened and all in just a few hours!" Rhaella commented.

"No one said being a Malfoy was a dull affair Ly," Scor told her laughing a little.

"I'm so proud of how you two handled everything yesterday," Hermione praised them. Scorpius and Rhaella beamed at this.

"Mum," Rhaella started hesitantly, "Do you really think you won't be going for the reunion at Hogwarts?"

"I don't know sweetheart," Hermione answered. "I'll have to talk it over with your father." She said. Rhaella seemed a little disappointed with her answer.

"Why are you so concerned with the reunion Ly?" Scorpius asked eyeing his sister curiously.

"No reason," she said nonchalantly, but Scorpius didn't quite accept that.

"What sort of reunion lets children attend anyway?" He asked his mother.

"Honestly Scor, didn't you read the invitation?" Rhaella asked exasperated.

"No Ly, I did not. It was addressed to mum and dad not me." He informed her.

"It's not just a reunion. It's a build up to the twentieth anniversary of the war." Rhaella said rolling her eyes at her brother's technicalities.

"And seeing at the final battle took place at Hogwarts, the Ministry thought it would be a brilliant idea to kick off the anniversary celebrations there. I guess they got lucky that it just so happened to be around the time of the reunion." Hermione explained further.

"And that's why we get to come?" Scorpius asked his mother.

Hermione nodded. "Of course there will be an official anniversary gala at the ministry."

"Sounds fun," Scorpius muttered.

Hermione chuckled. "Alright you two, I think its time we headed down to breakfast. Best not to keep your father waiting." She told them rising from the bed. Scorpius and Rhaella nodded before leaving the room and heading to their respective rooms. They were quick to wash up and get dressed before heading down to join the rest of their family for breakfast.

* * *

The Malfoys settled into breakfast in a slightly subdued manner. While there was chattering of sorts, the adults seemed rather concerned with the littlest Malfoy and as a result, most of breakfast had been spent throwing concern glances towards Althea.

"Unfortunately, it seems our search has hit a bit of a dead end." Lucius told them. Hermione threw a worried glance at Draco at hearing this. "It does not mean we won't find him. It just means we will have to look at other options." He assured them.

They all nodded feeling rather bleak at the news. "She is alright though?" Narcissa asked looking between Draco and Hermione.

"Yes, she's going to be alright Narcissa," Hermione said smiling as she looked down the table to where her children sat.

"But we're going to need another dreamless sleeping potion," Draco requested looking at his father.

"Of course," Lucius said. "Will you be attending the reunion at Hogwarts tomorrow?" he asked slowly.

Draco looked at Hermione, waiting for her response. She bit her lip as she considered her answer. "We don't have to go." Draco told her. "In fact, given everything, I think it might be better if we didn't go. In any case I highly doubt we would miss much."

Rhaella felt her heart sink a little at the thought that of not attending. She had been looking forward to it, despite the drama of the previous day.

"Yes, I supposed you might be right." Hermione sighed. "We don't even know who …." She trailed off, her eyes flickering over to her youngest worriedly

Draco nodded and placed a kiss to his wife's forehead, hoping to erase some of her disappointment. "What if just the two of us went?" Draco offered a moment later. "Just for a short while." Hermione smiled liking his idea.

"Oh yes! That sounds like a wonderful idea Draco," Narcissa applauded. "We'll stay with the kids here." She said.

"You wouldn't mind?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"Of course not! I don't spend nearly as much time with my grandchildren as I should." Narcissa answered with a smile.

"Okay!" Hermione agreed. "We won't stay too long." She promised, but Narcissa waved it off telling her to go on and have a good time.

Rhaella frowned as she looked between her parents and grandparents. "So we're not going?" she asked devastated.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, it's too dangerous." Hermione said hating the crestfallen look on her daughter's face.

"But mum! You said it yourself, we don't even know who's behind what happened yesterday." Rhaella argued.

"And that's what makes this all the more dangerous." Draco told her. "We can't take such a risk."

"But you're going!" She objected. "And you said Hogwarts is the safest place in England…well apart from the Manor." Rhaella argued.

"It is. But the wards will be dropped and all sorts of people will be coming through." Draco answered. "I'm sorry Rhaella but its just not wise to take you three," Draco said firmly. Rhaella looked like she wanted to argue her point further, but her father's tone had implied his decision had been made and there was no changing it.

Rhaella sighed, dejected at the thought of not attending. She pushed her plate away, suddenly not hungry anymore. She had been looking forward to seeing Hogwarts in person. To meet all the people who had boarded with her parents. But that was no longer a possibility. If she was honest with herself, there was another reason she had been looking forward to going. _Albus._

He had been running amok in her mind all morning. His visit last night had done nothing to quell the already confusing feeling she had towards him. The reunion had been the one place she was guaranteed to see him again, and now she wasn't allowed to attend. While the rational side of her knew her parents were right, the teenage – emotionally-driven side of her felt it was completely unfair!

She kept her eyes cast down, knowing Scorpius was watching her curiously. Thankfully she was saved from her brother's questioning gaze as their parents excused themselves, having finished breakfast. Rhaella quickly pushed back her chair and left the room, gaining a few curious glances from her family as she left.

Truthfully, she felt a little ashamed of her behaviour. A walk through the impressive Manor gardens, had Rhaella reflecting on what had occurred in the past few hours. She cursed the fates but mostly she cursed Albus Potter, for reducing her to such a state. It felt a little silly and rather impossible that after a few short meetings he had questioning her own hearts credibility. His gaze always seemed to heat up her skin and when his green orbs met her silver, she felt like he was searching for her soul. He was gentle and sweet albeit a little arrogant, but she found it rather enjoyable. And it most certainly didn't hurt that he was very easy on the eyes.

Rhaella groaned taking a seat on the bench under one of the trees at the far edges of the gardens. Of all the people in that stadium yesterday, it had to be _him_ to save Althea. That only seemed to add to her confusion. In the two encounters, she had with Harry Potter, there was no doubt in her mind that he hated her. She saw it in his eyes whenever he looked at her and felt it in the way he treated her family. But Albus, he seemed determined for her to know that he was not like his father. That he didn't hold the same views as his father, and he had said as much last night.

The memory of the previous night, their quiet moment had her blushing and nervously chewing on her lip. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she failed to notice her mother coming up to sit beside her. Hermione looked at her daughter with some amusement before taking pity on her, wrapping an arm around Rhaella, drawing her close.

Hermione smiled, "I am sorry that we cannot take you to the reunion tomorrow." Hermione said apologetically. "It's just safer this way."

Rhaella sighed. "I know. I was just really looking forward to it." She told her.

"Any particular reason you're so eager for it?" Hermione asked. "Or are you wishing to see a particularly handsome raven-haired boy again?" she teased lightly.

"Why did you let him in last night?" Rhaella asked not wasting time with any preamble.

"It was the least I could after all he had done for us." Hermione answered truthfully.

Rhaella sighed looking back out to the expansive gardens. She had been hoping her mother's answer would give her some insight and sought out the madness she was currently experiencing.

Hermione knew her daughter was looking for more so she continued. "He seemed very concerned for both you and Althea."

"And you believed him?" Rhaella asked.

"I did," Hermione said softly.

"Why?" Rhaella whispered. "After all the terrible things his father said…how could you…?"

Hermione smiled. "Albus is not his father sweetheart. And if I thought he was going to hurt you, I would never have allowed him back to the Manor." Hermione ran a hand over her daughters hair. "Is that what's really bothering you? Harry Potter?"

Rhaella bit her lip thinking over her answer. "No, not for the most part." Hermione prompted her daughter to continue with an encouraging smile. "Mum, Albus is…He's so different and he makes me feel so…unlike me."

"Do you not like the way he makes you feel?" Hermione inquired.

"No, I… I quite like it! And that's what's so confusing." Rhaella said burying her face in her hands. "Why, of all the people, it had to be him." Rhaella muttered.

Hermione chuckled. "Oh sweetheart." She soothed.

"Mum!" Rhaella cried. "What if he changes his mind about me?" she questioned worriedly. "What if he changes his mind about me because I am a Malfoy?"

Hermione pulled her daughter into a hug. "Albus has gone through a lot of effort to ensure that you know he doesn't hate you. I don't think he would take such a big risk in coming here last night if he was going to change his mind so easily." Hermione pressed a kiss to her daughter's hair. "If Albus can see you as Rhaella and not just another Malfoy then maybe you can see him for who he really is and not just Harry Potter's son."

Rhaella nodded, hearing the sense in her mother's words. "But mum, what about dad?" Rhaella asked the colour slowing draining from her face.

"Don't worry about your father sweetheart." Hermione assured her.

"But mum he hates the Potter's just as much as they hate us!" Rhaella cried.

"Yes, but more than that your father just wants you to be happy." Hermione told her. "If he had any real problem with Albus Potter, do you think he would have allowed him back to the Manor let alone agreeing to meet with you?" Hermione questioned. "Look sweetheart, we cannot tell you who to like and who not to. It's your heart and therefore your decision. We can only ask that you'll be careful." She said softly.

"I will," Rhaella promised holding onto her mother's advice tightly.

Hermione pressed another kiss to her daughter's hair, before getting up. As she walked away, she silently cast her eyes back to the gloomy figure of her daughter on the bench. Anguish filled her heart, and Hermione wondered if she had any power in the world to change it. It was at that thought that an idea struck at her. A meddlesome, perhaps somewhat crazy idea but if it made her daughter happy there would be no regretting it. With that in mind, she made her way back up to the Manor, wondering how to set it all in motion.

* * *

Harry nursed his coffee as Ginny placed his breakfast in front of him. His mind swirled with everything that had happened the previous day. Ginny frowned at the worried look he wore, pouring herself a cup before joining him at the table.

"What's got you so worried Harry?" Ginny asked interrupting her husband's thoughts.

"Just this case on the child snatcher," Harry told her quickly. "We haven't got any solid leads yet."

Ginny nodded and decided to change the topic, hoping to help his mood. "I can't wait for tomorrow!" she said excitedly. "Hogwarts feels like a lifetime ago."

Harry chuckled. "It was." He said with a rueful smile.

"It will be so good to see everyone again!" Ginny said. "I haven't seen Neville in ages! And I do miss Luna!" she said as they both laughed.

"I can' believe how much everything has changed." Ginny said. "How much everyone has changed."

"Yeah I can't believe that either." Harry agreed with a scowl, remembering his once best friend seeking comfort in the arms of someone they had once considered an enemy.

"You're thinking about _her_ aren't you?" Ginny asked with a frown. "Do you think she's here for the reunion?' Ginny inquired a moment later.

"That would be awfully brave of her." Harry said scoffing a little. "Coming to the reunion and memorial ceremony as Mrs. Malfoy."

"It wouldn't be the first time she's done something without thinking about how it might affect others." Ginny said disdainfully. "After everything that family has done you would think they would realise that the best thing for them is to remain holed up in their Manor." Ginny said rolling her eyes.

"How could she!" Harry cried shocking Ginny. "Of all the people… she actually chose him! I …Why Ginny? Why would she do that?"

Ginny scowled. "I know she was your friend Harry, but you were blind to some of her faults." His wife informed him. When Harry looked at her expectantly, she continued, "She left Ron for a job, and then suddenly returned saying she was in love with Malfoy! She knew how much my brother loved her and she still left him!" Ginny explained. "She used my brother and then left him the moment a 'better' option came along!"

Harry shook his head unwilling to believe his friend had betrayed them such. "I mean she's clearly moved on with her life! She got married and even had kids!" Ginny continued. "She clearly had no trouble forgetting about us."

"She said she had to find peace," Harry murmured thinking back to their conversation almost twenty years ago. "She said… she needed to be alone. I just… I don't understand."

"Well that didn't last very long!' Ginny argued. "She moved on with her life and clearly didn't feel that we were important enough to be a part of it. Not a word from her in twenty years and we're just supposed to forget that she turned her back on this family and accept that she chose the Malfoy over us." Ginny spat his name with venom.

Harry sighed at his wife's words. "I can't believe she would lie so easily. What was all that nonsense about sending letters? Did she really think I would be fooled so easily?"

"Face it Harry, that's not our Hermione. She's been too influenced by Malfoy," Ginny said dismissing his question. "She's never coming back to us. She clearly made her choice."

"You're right," Harry said slowly. "We've been just fine without her all these years, her sudden reappearance changes nothing." Ginny smiled and Harry decided a change of topic was needed. "Are the kids all ready for tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yes! Lily's finally made up her mind in which dress she's going to wear and the boys are all sorted." Ginny answered.

They talked back and forth of nothing to serious, neither aware of the figure that had been lingering in the shadows. Albus frowned, rather disturbed by his parent's words. He hated that they seemed so intent on hating the Malfoy's without really knowing them. He had been hoping to speak to his father about it… about a particular Malfoy but he knew now that there was no way his parents would understand. He sighed, moving away from the door, truly frustrated at his fate. His parents hatred for the Malfoy's was clearly going to complicate things but Albus vowed he would not let that stop him.

* * *

She stood outside her brother's room, taking deep breaths. Rhaella would have been very accepting to the fact that her parents weren't taking her to the reunion, if that was what she had wanted. But she was ultimately a Malfoy and as such, she always got what she wanted. Now, what she wanted more than ever was to be at Hogwarts Castle tomorrow night. She was hoping her brother would help with that.

"Hey Scor," she said casually walking into the room. Scorpius and Althea were playing a game of Exploding Snap!

"Ly! Look I'm winning!" Althea cried gleefully.

"You're cheating" Scorpius protested.

"Am not!" Althea cried outraged.

Rhaella chuckled as she took a seat beside her siblings. "Don't be a sore loser Scor," Rhaella teased.

"Yes Scorp! Don't be a sore loser!" Althea sang sticking her tongue out at her brother.

Rhaella sighed loudly, looking at her brother knowing it was time to play her cards.

"Bored?" Scorpius asked.

"A little yeah," Rhaella said with a dramatic eye roll. "It's so stupid that we can't leave the Manor."

"Its for your own good Ly," Scorpius told her.

"I know! But it's a little frustrating! All these exciting things are happening and we can't be a part of it." Rhaella said.

"Oh you mean the reunion at Hogwarts," Scorpius said slowly, realisation dawning on him.

"Come on Scor! Don't tell me you don't want to see the castle!" Rhaella exclaimed.

"I would, but it's not safe!" Scorpius said quickly.

Rhaella rolled her eyes rather dramatically, "Nowhere outside of this manor is safe for a Malfoy." She mumbled. Scorpius winced knowing it was true.

"They're just doing what they think is right Ly," Scorpius said trying to soothe his sister.

"I know," she grumbled, "But I think it's rather ridiculous! It's not like I would be alone!" Rhaella said eying her brother carefully. His eyes were still on the game but she knew she had his full attention regardless. "After all you'd be there with me, and I know nothing would happen!"

"I was there yesterday and look what happened!" Scorpius said scowling.

"They got lucky! It's not like you would ever let that happen again." Rhaella said firmly.

"Rhaella, what exactly are you asking?" He questioned looking at her with curious silver eyes.

"Convince them to let us go with them tomorrow!" Rhaella begged. "Please Scor!"

"No!" Scorpius scolded. "You heard what dad said, its too dangerous."

"But I won't be alone!" Rhaella argued. "You'll be there! Think of it as a chance to show them that what happened yesterday was nothing more than sheer dumb luck on the kidnapper's part." Rhaella said.

Scorpius scowled. "Nice try little sister but that's not going to work. And they won't agree anyway."

"Of course they will… if you're the one asking." She said and Scorpius groaned. "Please?"

"This is about that Potter boy isn't it?" Scorpius questioned.

"No!" Rhaella said quickly. "This has nothing to do with him. I just really want to go!"

Scorpius looked unconvinced. Rhaella sighed, realising it was going to take a lot more convincing for her brother to agree.

"So you're okay with just sitting here doing nothing!" Rhaella cried trying not to let her frustration get the better of her.

"I'm not doing nothing. I'm playing Exploding Snap!" he said grinning at Althea.

"No Scor! You're losing!" Althea giggled.

Scorpius sighed, "Damn kid! How are you doing that?"

"Scorpius!" Rhaella whined.

"Rhaella!" He mocked back.

She scowled and this time Scorpius did look at her. "Why is it so important that we go?"

"Because I didn't come all this way to sit at home playing games!" Rhaella cried suddenly outraged at the idea of hiding behind the Manor walls. "And what's to say this is the only thing they take away from us?"

"Are you talking about mom and dad or the kidnappers?" Scorpius asked raising a brow at her.

"Does it matter?" Rhaella challenged.

"Of course it does Ly!" Scorpius argued. "They're not doing this to punish us."

"I know that!" Rhaella replied. "But excluding us from society is not going to do much good. And don't act like you disagree!"

Scorpius shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He hated that his sister was right. Of course, he agreed with her but he also knew their parents had a point. It was still dangerous for them to leave the Manor.

Rhaella growled in frustration. "Are you seriously okay with spending our entire holiday locked away in the Manor?" she asked, but she didn't give him the chance to answer. "Because I am not!" she cried stomping her feet on the ground for emphasis.

Scorpius looked at his sister slightly shocked. It was very unlike Rhaella to throw such tantrums. It was a little disconcerting to see this side of this sister.

"Ly…" Scorpius said slowly.

But Rhaella couldn't stop now. Her frustrations and anger over what happened to her precious little sister had reached its limit and now there was nothing left for it, so she simply continued with her rant. "Some ignorant fool has decided that we must be the spawn of the devil because of mistakes that our ancestors have made and I am not okay with that!"

"And you think I am?" Scorpius asked rising from his seat. Althea looked between her older siblings a frowning slowing marring her angelic features.

"I don't know!" Rhaella said unable to meet his steely eyes. "But I do know that I will not be punished for no reason!"

"No one is punishing you Lyra." Scorpius said reaching for his sister but she stepped back. Rhaella quickly unable to handle the look of hurt that flashed through his silver eyes. She felt her tears prickling hot as they fell down her flushed cheeks. She hadn't meant for this to turn into a serious argument. She didn't want to hurt her brother, but now the flood gates had been opened and there was no stopping it.

"It doesn't feel like anything else." Rhaella whispered quickly wiping at her face. "You don't get it Scor."

"Don't get what?" he asked confused.

"You're the eldest," she explained. "it's your job to protect and honour this family and I understand that I really do. But … "

"But what?" Scorpius asked cautiously.

"But what about what I want?" she asked. "Why does everyone else but me get a say?" she questioned. "I get that you're heir to this family and that means that you've got more say than me. But dammit! I'm part of this family too and I should get a say!"

Scorpius scowled at his sister. "You're just as much an heir to this family as I am!" he exclaimed. "And you _are_ important!" he pressed.

"Exactly!" Rhaella yelled. "So why can't I protect us too?" she questioned him.

"Being foolish is not going to protect anyone!" Scorpius argued.

"Neither is hiding!" Rhaella shot back. "We're Malfoy's!" she said firmly. "We're supposed to stand tall and proud, not hide like cowards!"

"There is a difference in being proud and being foolish!" Scorpius said retorted sharply.

Rhaella scoffed. "Well, seeing as you have it all figured out, where would _you_ draw the line on being a coward?" she snapped bitterly.

Scorpius was about to reply when a hiccup interrupted this response. Both, Scorpius and Rhaella turned to look at Althea in the big armchair, silver eyes full of tears.

"Don't fight," Althea whispered.

Scorpius looked utterly pained at the sight of his little sister once again so upset. He sighed in defeat as he turned back to his other sister.

"Rhaella," Scorpius said sounding rather hurt and Rhaella had to hold back her wince as she saw the looks on both her siblings. She hadn't intended for the conversation to go this way. She didn't want to argue with him anymore.

She drew a steady breath before speaking. "You know what, it was silly of me to even ask. I should have known better." She said sadly. "Just forget I said anything, Scor. I'm sorry for upsetting you, squirt." Rhaella said to Althea before leaving the room.

Scorpius groaned and flopped back into the armchair, running his fingers through his hair. Althea crawled from her chair and into his lap in an insistent.

"Why is Ly so mad at you?" she asked in a small voice.

Scorpius sighed. "I guess I haven't been a very good brother lately." He told her.

Althea frowned in confusion. "But Scorp you're the bestest brother _ever!_ " she exclaimed and Scorpius couldn't hold back his smile at that.

"Thank you Thea," he said. "But Lyra's right. We can't hide. We're supposed to be proud Malfoy's." Scorpius said looking down at his little sister.

"So what kind of Malfoy's are we?" she asked completely confused.

"Foolish one," Scorpius muttered.

Althea shook her head, blonde curls bouncing about. "I don't want to be a f-foolish Malfoy!... What does that mean?" she asked a moment later.

"It means I let you get hurt and now I've hurt Ly." Scorpius explained.

"Oh." Althea said. "Can't I be a happy Malfoy?" she asked her brother seriously.

Scorpius laughed. "What an excellent idea little Thea!" Althea grinned at the praise. "But what do we do about Lyra?" he asked.

"Chocolate and Treacle Tart," Althea told him. Scorpius looked at her confused and much to his amusement Althea sighed rather dramatically. "Mum always gives us chocolate and treacle tart when we're upset."

Scorpius laughed grateful for the wonderful thing that was his littlest sister. "You seem to have all the answers," he told her chuckling.

"I'm clever, just like mummy." Althea said matter-of-factly. She turned and hugged her brother before crawling from his lap.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Daddy promised me ice – cream and a story before bed." she answered and then scampered from the room.

Scorpius sighed once more, thinking back to the argument he had with his sister. He hadn't thought she would get so upset over the decision to stay behind. But then again, his sister never took well to staying in confinement. He knew Rhaella was right. It was not in their nature to hide away and he hated that his parents and grandparents had suggested it. But even more so, he hated that he had agreed with them.

He knew he had to make this right, and he knew exactly what he had to do… it just a matter of summoning up the courage to actually do it. But Rhaella's tear stained face came to mind and that was all he needed, as he rose from his chair and firmly set his path through the Manor.

* * *

 **AN:** My deepest apologies on this very very delayed update! Life got a little hectic but as I always say I have no intention of giving up on this story!

Thank you to all the wonderful readers who have favourited, reviewed and are following this story! I deeply appreciate it and I especially love reading your reviews as they truly encourage and inspire me! So please please don't forget to leave me your thoughts!

Lyrics for this chapter were taken from the song _Hopeless Opus_ by _Imagine Dragons_.

I have recently published a _completed (yes! a completed)_ _NextGen Scorose_ fic called **The Hunt**. It's like nothing you've ever read on this site I can promise! Give it a try and leave me a review. I am currently working on finishing this story as well as starting on the sequel for The Hunt.

Hope you've enjoyed this chapter!

xoxo

Immortal Dragon Empress


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

 _ **Cause even the stars they burn**_

 _ **Some even fall to the earth**_

 _ **We've got a lot to learn**_

* * *

Lucius Malfoy sat in the parlour of the manor, his granddaughter in his lap and his wife beside him. Althea had swept into the room, begging that her grandpa tell her a story, if only till her father finishes with his very important floo call. Lucius had been more than happy to fill in and even Narcissa sat beside him with a wide smile as he retold the history of the House of Malfoy.

"It was told that Armand Malfoy arrived in Britain with the Norman Conquest on the back of the fiercest dragon. A beast so terrible that even to this day we do not know his name." Lucius told his granddaughter. Althea looked completely enthralled with her grandfather's tale and eagerly begged him to go on. "They say he fought in one of the greatest battles of his time."

"Did he win?" Althea asked.

"He did," Lucius said with a little laugh. "And do you know what he got in return?" Althea shook her head.

"Malfoy Manor," Rhaella answered from the door.

Lucius and Narcissa looked up to see their other granddaughter leaning against the door watching them with tired eyes. "Correct," he said. "You know your history."

"Well it is my family too," Rhaella said rolling her eyes. Narcissa let out a barely audible gasp as Lucius looked at his granddaughter in surprise. He had never known her to be harsh in any manner. "Even if I don't get a say in anything." She muttered more to herself.

Narcissa shifted slightly on the couch and wondered if she should probe further. Thankfully she didn't have to ask. Althea moved between the two and said in a rather loud whisper, "Ly and Scorp were fighting about going to H-Hogywarts."

"Hogwarts, squirt." Rhaella corrected though she didn't look at them. Instead she walked over to the large desk and began inspecting some of the novelties on Lucius' desk.

"You disagree with the decision your parents have made?" He asked and for a moment Lucius almost wished he hadn't. Rhaella glared down at him with just the right amount of annoyance as his dear wife would have at asking such a foolish question. He looked beside him and saw his wife glaring at him. Doing his best to hold back his laughter, he turned his attention back to Rhaella only to see her more frustrated than before.

"No grandpa, I love the idea of being locked away from all society just because some manic decided we're all the spawn of the devil." Rhaella answered sarcastically.

"Oh Lyra darling, you know that's not even the slightest bit true!" Narcissa said quickly.

"Does it matter?" she questioned rhetorically. "Someone really believes it and because of their stupidity I've been made a pris-…" she stopped and looked at her grandfather carefully. "Just forget it." She mumbled looking away again.

Narcissa grabbed her husband's hand, her nails digging into his sleeves. He winced but said nothing, knowing he would have to tread carefully. Lucius sighed and then looked down to his littlest grandchild. "I think your father is finished with his floo call. Why don't you go find him for that promised story and ice cream?" he suggested.

"kay," Althea said not wanting to be caught in another fight and then skipped out of the room, humming a song softly as she went. Narcissa rose from the couch and made her way slowly towards Rhaella.

Once Althea was gone, Lucius turned his attention to Rhaella. "It's not safe, Rhaella." He told her. "I cannot disagree with your father here."

She scoffed. "You sound like Scorpius," she mumbled moving slightly from her grandmother's reach, and missing the hurt look Narcissa wore.

"Because he understands the dangers behind what you're asking." Lucius said evenly.

"It feels like a punishment," Rhaella told them.

"It's not a punishment sweetheart." Narcissa told her firmly. "It's just safer this way. You didn't do anything wrong."

She turned and looked at her grandparents with all the defiance she had shown her brother not too long ago. "If that is true why are we hiding away?" she asked. "You've always told me that Malfoy's were strong, and fearless. Is that not true anymore?" Rhaella asked looking at Lucius.

"Of course it is darling," he answered.

"Then why would you all have me hide away like a coward?" She asked hotly. Narcissa tried to calm her down again but Rhaella would have none of that. She turned and looked at her grandmother with tearful eyes, "Am I not a Malfoy too?" she asked softly and Narcissa nodded but quickly her face marred into a frown as she took in her granddaughter. "Or do the rules of brilliant, strong fearless Malfoy's only apply to Scorpius!"

"Rhaella Lyra Malfoy!" Lucius scolded. "How could you say such a thing?" he asked shocked.

Rhaella stopped talking but refused to look at her grandfather. This time she didn't turn away when her grandmother reached for her. Narcissa held her close, all the while Rhaella refused to look anywhere but at her feet. She felt rather ashamed of her behaviour. She hadn't meant to start such a fight with her grandfather. Rhaella had thought that a walk around the manor would cool her head and ease her frustrations but apparently, she had been wrong.

It wasn't simply about visiting Hogwarts anymore. It was the principle behind being left behind. She refused to hide away because someone had a problem with her family. Her parents had raised her without fear and it was not in her nature to hide away. It felt like they were ashamed of being Malfoy's or worse that they didn't trust she could live up to the name. It was a heart-breaking thought that had left her in tatters. She had never felt ashamed of belonging to the House of Malfoy. She was extremely proud of her family and their difficult history. After all they had survived, it seemed – to her that is – rather unfathomable to hide away now. They had survived worse. Surely this lunatic would be no different. She felt the heavy stare of her grandfather and the iron grip of her grandmother and suddenly all she felt was guilt.

"I'm sorry," she whispered before extracting herself from Narcissa's hold and quickly walking out of the room, ignoring her grandmother's pleas.

"I swear war is easier than granddaughters," Lucius said. "Any idea what all that was about Cissa?" he asked his wife quietly.

"Oh Lucius," Narcissa said reaching for her husband. She saw the guilt in his eyes at having raised his voice at Rhaella. He had tried for so long to be a better man and hated the moments when he slipped back. "She's usually so understanding of such matters. I really don't understand."

"I think I can help there," Scorpius told them walking into the room. "I think it might be my fault." Narcissa and Lucius looked at him, waiting for him to explain further. "We fought over mum and dad's decision about the reunion…and she probably thinks I think she's being foolish." Scorpius explained slowly.

"What else was said?" Narcissa asked knowing all too well about the Malfoy temper.

Scorpius sighed, he knew his little sister very well and could probably guess what was running through her mind. Still it wasn't any easier conveying this to his grandparents. "She thinks we don't think of her as a real heir to the family," He told them. Narcissa gasped loudly and Scorpius grimaced. "I told her she was wrong!" he said quickly, "But she wouldn't listen!"

"Yes, well she is your mother's daughter." Lucius noted. "Do you know how you're going to fix this?" Lucius asked his grandson. Scorpius nodded. "Good." Was all he said.

Scorpius sighed once more and left the room going in search of his parents. It wasn't until the manor had sunk into a tense sort of silence as night descended upon them, that he had been able to steal a moment of their time. With Althea long since put to bed, Draco and Hermione gathered once more in the parlour room, only to watch as their son paced back and forth. They watched, a little bemusedly as Scorpius paced before them. But once he had started talking, explaining his argument with his sister, all humour left the room. He explained with a heavy heart all about the argument he had with Rhaella.

"I think she…she thinks we don't think of her as a Malfoy," Scorpius said heartbroken, thinking back to her comment on being a Malfoy heir. He saw that his grief and shock were equally reflected in their eyes.

"How can she think such a thing?" Hermione asked standing up.

"I… I don't know! It's not true! She's probably more Malfoy than me! She bloody well knows more about this family than I do!" Scorpius insisted.

"Language Scorpius!" Hermione chided.

Draco sighed and ran his fingers through his hair and Scorpius faulted slightly in voicing the next part. But he thought of his sister and her fierceness and all hesitation fell away.

"She's right though," he said softly immediately gaining the attention of his parents. Draco frowned and looked set to argue but Scorpius quickly amended his statement. "About hiding." He clarified. "Don't tell me you don't see it! You've raised us to be smart and fearless and at the first sign that things might be difficult, you simply hide us away."

"Because it's dangerous!" Draco stressed.

"The world is dangerous for _any_ Malfoy!" Scorpius argued back, shocking his parents. Scorpius sighed and collapsed into the seat. "You didn't see her mum. She looked so frustrated…I think. Or it could have been anger, I'm not really sure anymore." Hermione felt her heart go out to her son. "And I really think I made it worse by trying to placate her. Ly isn't the sort of person you can just tell to hide because that would be the easier option. She's too much like you, for that to work." Scorpius said looking at his mother.

Hermione gave her son a small smile, knowing there was much truth behind his words. As much as she was a Malfoy, she was also the daughter of Hermione Malfoy, and with that came certain qualities. Intelligence, bravery and enough stubbornness to drive any man crazy. She sighed and reached for her husband.

"I do suppose you're right about that Scor," she said and she felt Draco's hand tighten around hers. "She is too much like me. But she is my daughter and I don't want to see her upset, and I especially don't want her to feel like she doesn't have a place in this family."

"I suppose you have a solution son?" Draco asked looking at him.

Scorpius stood from his seat and took a deep breath before he spoke again. "I think you should let her go with you to the reunion." Immediately Draco frowned and Hermione bit her lip nervously not completely surprised by his request.

Scorpius stood a little taller as he continued to address his parents. "I promised myself I would make this right, and I really do think this is the solution. She asked me to ask you and I dismissed her request as nothing more than a childish notion. That was wrong." He said looking down at his feet. "If you say no I would understand…but I agree with her." When his father looked ready to again, Scorpius spoke quickly, "Yes, it's dangerous but Ly is stronger and smarter than you believe. She is your daughter after all."

"Then she should be smart enough to know why we said no in the first place." Draco reasoned.

"You can't keep her locked up forever dad, just because the world believes all Malfoy's are evil." Scorpius retorted. He sighed running a hand through his hair. "She's not Thea. She can and most definitely would fight back." He told them quietly. "I promise to watch over her as I have always done. She's been looking forward to this since before we left home. Its why we're here!"

"Sweetheart, that's all well but it doesn't take away from the fact that it's still dangerous," Hermione told him gently.

"Fine," Scorpius conceded knowing his parents were adamant in their decision. "I knew you'd never agree."

"Then why did you ask?" Draco asked curious.

"I promised Thea I'd try and make Ly happy again." He answered sadly.

Draco looked at his son curiously. Taking him in as if seeing him for the first time; with his long hair dishevelled from the numerous times his fingers ran through them, his hands shoved deep in the sweatpants he wore and his old Quidditch shirt, Scorpius looked unlike any Malfoy before despite the strong resemblance to his father. And immediately Draco knew what it was he was seeing in his son. He looked to Hermione and when she smiled knowingly, he knew she saw the same thing he had.

"What?" Scorpius asked shuffling a little under his parent's gaze.

"So that what it looks like," Draco murmured.

"Looks pretty amazing, doesn't it?" Hermione asked her husband but she was smiling broadly at her son. Draco nodded, squeezing her hand a little tighter.

"What does what look like?" Scorpius asked confused.

"A noble Malfoy," Draco answered simply. "It took a couple of generations, but we finally have it."

Scorpius flushed a little at his father's comment and Hermione looked at her son in admiration.

"Thank you," Scorpius said not entirely sure what else to say. He turned and walked towards the door, completely missing the quiet conversation his parents were having. It was his father's voice that stopped him from leaving.

"She is not to leave the castle any circumstances and she _will_ wear the Malfoy trace before stepping foot out of the manor." Draco said firmly.

Scorpius looked at his father in shock but quickly recovered and simply quirked a brow at his father. "She's going to the most protected building aside from the Manor, in wizarding Britain. I doubt she'd go far."

"She is still _my_ daughter, despite what she thinks on the matter." Draco said though both Hermione and Scorpius noticed the hurt in his voice. "Those are the terms." Scorpius nodded. "I trust that you will protect her as you have always done." Draco said looking at his son in full confidence.

"I will." Scorpius promised and then turned to leave before he stopped and addressed his father again. "Perhaps you should tell her." he suggested. "And while you're breaking the news you can explain to your very stubborn daughter that she is very much part of this family."

Draco smiled and thanked his son before reclining into the couch. He felt Hermione beside him and wrapped his arm, pulling her closer. "We did the right thing?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes," Hermione answered.

"Where did all this nonsense about not being a Malfoy come from?" He asked frowning.

"I have an idea, but I think it's something we should speak to her about it first." Hermione told him. Draco sighed, agreeing that she was right. Pressing a kiss to her forehead, they rose from the couch and went in search of their daughter.

* * *

Rhaella sat on the floor at the foot of her bed, absent-mindedly stroking one of her grandfather's peacocks that had flown in. She hadn't heard her father knock, nor him enter but she felt him, as he sat beside her on the floor. Her mother sat on the other side but she focused only on the peacock in front of her. Minutes stretched by in silence before her father finally spoke.

"I just spoke with Scorpius," Draco said softly. "He told me about the argument you two had."

"It was nothing," Rhaella mumbled not looking at her father.

"I don't think it was nothing," Draco probed. When she said nothing, he felt his heart sink a little. He reached out and ran a hand over her blonde curls. Hermione noticed the slight hitch in her daughter's breathing. She reached forward, taking Rhaella's hand away from the peacock to hold in her own.

"You've never lied to me before, Ly. Please don't start now." Draco pleaded softly. But still she said nothing.

"Sweetheart please," Hermione begged. "Scor says you think we don't think of you as a Malfoy, is that true?"

There was another moment of silence and Hermione was about to ask again when Rhaella finally spoke. "It's not that you don't think of me as a Malfoy but more that you don't think I can live up to the name." she explained her voice no louder than a whisper.

Draco and Hermione looked at their daughter in shock. "Sweetheart, I…" Hermione started, "That's not true!" she insisted.

Rhaella raised her head and finally looked at her parents. "You raised us to be strong and fearless and all those wonderful things that you are, but then you want me to hide when someone is threatening our family?" she questioned her parents.

"Because its dangerous Lyra!" Draco reminded her.

"So we stop living? Because the world is a dangerous place, we hide away like cowards?" She questioned her father. She sighed, taking a calming breath as she did so, "I know it's dangerous but hiding away like some bloody damsel in distress is really not my style."

"Language Rhaella!" her mother scolded. "Are you picking that up from your brother?"

"I think he picked it up from me actually." She answered wryly that earned a small smile from her mother.

"No one is saying you're a damsel in distress love," Draco said bring them back to focus.

"But you are dad." She said looking back at her father. "You forgot that I'm not Little Thea. I can defend myself. _You_ taught me how to!" she cried. "But then you decided we weren't going with you and it felt like you didn't believe in me to uphold the Malfoy name! It was like I wasn't even worth the chance to prove that I was and that locking me up here was the best option!" she cried, treacherous tears falling down her flushed cheeks.

"Your life is not worth some lunatics antics!" Draco told her vehemently. "You cannot imagine what it felt to have Thea taken from us only to find out that the very reason she was gone was because of the name she carried! That is on me! I will have to live with that guilt and I don't think I could live with myself knowing I put another one of my children in harm's way." Draco told her. He pushed her hair back and wiped at the tears that fell. "You are worth so much more than the Malfoy name and there is not a person in this family, who doubts that." He told her solemnly.

"We love you very much, Ly." Hermione said wrapping her arms around her daughter. "We didn't do this because we thought you weren't worthy of the Malfoy name. We were…are simply scared."

"I know mum," Rhaella said softly. "But that doesn't mean we should hide. After everything this family has survived I think it's really bloody – sorry – unfair that people still think we should be ashamed of who we are! I am and always have been proud to be a Malfoy! And I don't want some idiot, running around out there thinking they've won because they haven't!" She said stubbornly. "Right?" she asked uncertainly looking at her parents.

Draco looked at his daughter in awe while Hermione chuckled a little. "You're absolutely right baby." But Rhaella didn't seem to hear her and rambled on much to the amusement of her parents.

"I mean if grandpa can over-come his blood prejudice to welcome you into the family not to mention love his three halfblooded grandchildren, then who are they to judge us? And let's not forget that you and dad were practically childhood enemies and now you're married and most of the time, are grossly in love all over each other…wait did you say I was right?" Rhaella stopped her ramblings to look at her parents with wide eyes.

"Yes," Hermione said laughing.

"Grossly in love you say?" Draco teased his daughter.

"Yes! You're all over each other," Rhaella said hiding her face in her hands. She heard her parents laughing and felt a weight being lifted from in her. She sighed and looked back up at her parents, "I'm sorry." She said as sincerely as she could. "I didn't mean to upset anyone, especially Scor!"

"We know," Draco said soothingly. "Your brother loves you very much and I must say he's rather upset thinking that you don't think yourself a Malfoy."

"But you are!" Hermione said firmly. "And you don't need to do anything to prove it. You are and always have been a child to the House of Malfoy." She said looking at her daughter.

Rhaella nodded, "I promise I'll make it right with Scor."

"Well I should hope you do so! It would be rather awkward to go to the reunion with you two still fighting." Hermione told her.

Rhaella looked up quickly, her gaze flickering between her father and mother, "Y-you're taking us?" she asked slowly.

"Well your brother made a very good case and we found it hard to argue with him." Draco told her.

Rhaella bit her lip, a nervous habit she got from her mother, "He really did that?" she asked her father.

Draco nodded. "He thought it would make you happy."

"He… he really asked you." She said slowly. She felt her parents gaze on her, "I didn't think he would, especially after I was so horrible to him! Do you think he'd forgive me?"

Hermione laughed. "I'm pretty sure he already has sweetheart." Rhaella frowned at this. "I know my son. He has two weaknesses; double fudge ice cream and his little sisters." She said smiling.

Draco shifted so he could look at his daughter a little better. "I hope we won't be having this sort of conversation again Lyra. You are a Malfoy and I never want you to doubt your place in this family." he told her firmly.

"I won't." She promised. "I really am sorry."

"It's not your fault love," he told he gently. "I know first – hand that carrying the Malfoy name can sometimes feel like a burden. But I don't want you to ever feel like that." He took hold of her face in his hands, "And you have no idea how proud it makes me to see you fighting so strongly for this family. We are very lucky and extremely proud to have you as part of our family." He told her, placing a kiss on her forehead. Rhaella let out a watery sob before she threw her arms around her father.

Draco held his daughter tightly to him as she cried against his chest. Running his hands over her blond curls, he soothed her worries with a practiced ease. Hermione looked at them, tears running down her own face and she didn't even think about it when Draco open his arms to her too. Hermione wound her arms around her daughter and husband, holding on more tightly than she had ever done before.

* * *

It was well past a decent hour when Rhaella sneaked down into the kitchens. She was a little disappointed to see all the treacle tart gone but it didn't take her long to find the pint of decadent ice cream. Grabbing two spoons and the ice cream, she quickly made her way back up the manor. Only this time she didn't stop at her room. She took in a heavy breath before gently pulling open the doors to her brother's room. His room was cast into a soft light as he sat at the window seat absently playing with a snitch.

"Scor?" she called softly walking into the room, pulling the door shut behind her.

"Ly?" he asked looking up at her. The snitch fell from his fingers landing with a soft _thump_ on the cushioning.

She gave her brother a small smile as she walked towards him. "You're not sleeping," she noticed.

"Neither are you," He replied.

"I can't sleep after knowing how awful I was too you." She said looking down at her sock clad feet.

Scorpius didn't say anything for a moment, and it took everything she had not to fidget before him. So she focused instead on the pint of ice cream freezing her fingers.

"Want to trade?' he asked a moment later.

Rhaella frowned and looked at her brother. He pointed to the bowl filled with treacle tart that sat beside him on the cushions. Rhaella nodded and they traded their bowls as she sat beside him. A silence filled the room as Rhaella toyed with the dessert in the bowl. His sister's silence was making him uneasy, but before he could say anything, Rhaella finally spoke.

"I'm sorry," she whispered tearfully. "I'm really sorry Scor."

Scorpius sighed and looked at his sister, "You have nothing to be sorry about Ly."

"Yes I do," Rhaella insisted. "I was terrible to you over something that wasn't even your fault!" Scorpius looked at her and was about to speak when Rhaella cut him off. "And I'm sorry about what I said about not being a Malfoy."

Scorpius frowned at her words and finally spoke, "Of all the things we've argued about Lyra, that hurt the most." He said quietly and guilt stabbed at her heart. "You're my sister. You always have been and nothing would change that." He said firmly. "I'm sorry if I made you feel like you weren't part of this family." He continued unable to meet her eyes then, "But you are just as much of an heir to this family as Thea and I… I hope you know that."

Rhaella sighed, "I do." She told him firmly. "I know that and it was silly of me to even question something like that to begin with." She shifted closer to her brother, looping her arm through his and placing her head on his shoulder. "You've never made me feel like I wasn't part of this family," she said truthfully.

"You know how important you are to this family," Scorpius said looking at her. "First girl born into the House of Malfoy in over a century, how could you ever think that is not something special?" He teased her and he was rewarded with a small chuckle. They lapsed into a comfortable silence as they ate their desserts.

"Thank you for asking them," Rhaella said quietly a moment later.

Scorpius smiled, "I honestly didn't think they would agree," he admitted.

"But they did," she said with a big smile of her own.

"And now you get to see Potter again," Scorpius said grimacing at the thought.

Rhaella sat up looking at her brother in shock, as he could only smile rather bemusedly at her.

"It _is_ rather obvious that the saviour's son has it bad for you. Even Thea saw it!" Scorpius told her laughing.

Rhaella scowled and this only amused her brother more. "I really don't think it's anything like that." She mumbled.

"Trust me Ly, it's _exactly_ like that," Scorpius said. "Of all the boys in England you had to pick him!" he mocked.

"I didn't pick him!' Rhaella argued. "And it's not like that!" she scolded swatting his arm.

"You know you can't lie to me Ly," Scorpius told her and Rhaella could only roll her eyes at him, knowing it was true.

Scorpius smirked at his sister's denial. Rhaella bit her lip then and Scorpius looked at her with a sudden seriousness that she had not seen since their fight. "You'll be careful, won't you?" he asked worriedly.

"You have nothing to worry about Scor. It's really not as bad as you think." She told him reassuringly.

"Rhaella," he said almost pleading her to see through the denial.

"I promise Scor, I will be careful." She told him, knowing he would be relentless until she gave in. "But I have you and I know nothing bad will happen with you around." She said smiling. "Am I forgiven?" she asked almost nervously.

Scorpius appeared almost thoughtful for a moment and Rhaella looked at him with worry, until she saw his smirk.

"If I say no?" he asked teased.

"That why I brought the ice – cream," she said motioning to the half-eaten pint of ice – cream.

"A bribe?" he asked with mock disbelief.

"I wouldn't necessarily call it that," Rhaella argued. "So am I?"

"You never had to apologise for anything, but if it makes you feel better, then yes I forgive you." Scorpius said.

"Thank you," Rhaella whispered looking at her brother with a soft smile which he returned just as easily.

She placed her head on his shoulder once more and the Malfoy siblings resumed a comfortable silence as they ate their dessert, each eagerly awaiting what the reunion would bring.

* * *

"You look absolutely beautiful darling," Hermione said looking at her daughter in wonder. They had been in Hermione's room, having spent much of the following afternoon getting ready.

Rhaella blushed and ran her hands over the dress. Indeed it was a beautiful creation. The fabric was soft and styled in the most delicate emerald green, that hugged her tightly at the waist before flaring out slightly with the skirt falling just before her knees. The off the shoulder sleeves that reached just past her elbows was modest enough that it showed off right the right amount of her creamy soft skin. The back was a deep cut and the dress was embellished with intricate black and silver prints along the edging and slowly made its way up the skirt. Her mother had helped her pair it with delicate silver jewellery and a pair of simple black heels. Rhaella had never felt more elegant or lady-like in her life, and she loved it. Hermione reached forward and gently tucked a piece of her daughters blonde hair back, securing it with a hair pin, leaving the rest to fall in beautiful big curls around her bare shoulders.

"I think your father is going to have a heart attack when he sees you," Hermione joked.

Rhaella laughed, "Actually mum, I think it's you that's going to make his heart stop." She said looking pointedly at her mother's dress.

Hermione's dress was no less beautiful; with it being a black and silver creation that reached all the way to the floor. The dress hugged her tightly, emphasizing the delicious curves she had gained over the years. The dress showed of a modest amount of cleavage but bit dangerously low at the back. The top of her dress had her wrapped in the most delicate lace that came to stop at her waist with a silver piece wrapped around her midsection. The skirt was made of the softest of silks and had a daringly high slit up the one side. She had paired it with beautiful silver heels, no doubt hoping not to be dwarfed by her husband's height. Hermione had gathered most of her curls into an elaborate braid with just a few curls running errand.

"You think?" Hermione asked her daughter looking herself over in the mirror.

"Yes!" Rhaella cried happily. "In fact you're just missing one thing." She said making her way over to the dressing bureau where her mother's perfumes and jewellery lay.

"And what might that be?" Hermione asked.

"This!" Rhaella said picking something up from the dresser and then turning to her mother. She clasped the necklace around her mother's neck and stepped back with a wide smile.

Hermione looked down to see that she had clasped the dragon necklace Draco had given her. The one she was never without. It seemed to complete the look entirely and Hermione smiled at her daughter and then unable to resist, pulled Rhaella in for a hug.

"Thank you mum," Rhaella mumbled into the hug. "And I'm sorry." She said softly. Hermione pulled back and looked at her daughter curiously.

"What for?" Hermione asked.

"For ever having doubted my place in this family. It was rather silly, I know." Rhaella whispered.

"Well I'm glad you don't doubt it any longer," Hermione simply said before pulling her daughter in for another hug.

"Are my girls ready?" Draco asked walking into the room. He paused as he saw mother and daughter wrapped up in each other's arms. "Is everything alright?" he asked uncertainly.

Hermione chuckled before she let Rhaella go. "Everything is just perfect," she said smiling at her husband.

Draco smiled back before he finally took notice of her dress. His eyes grew in shock and it gave Hermione quite the thrill as she felt his eyes travel the length of her body, taking in all her glorious beauty. She saw the desire reflected in his eyes but it was laced with just the right amount of possessiveness too.

She smirked before walking towards him. Instinctively he reached out and pulled her to him. "Not too much?" she asked.

"Oh no love, it's perfect." He said kissing her cheek. She smiled and ran her hand over the impeccably tailored tux he wore, before her eyes flickered over to their daughter. Rhaella stood, her hands fidgeting a little at the dress and her eyes cast down nervously.

Draco was sent into another state of shock. Was that really _his_ little girl? She looked absolutely beautiful and his heart stopped a little at the idea of letting her out of the Manor, knowing she would most certainly be the centre of attention now. Draco couldn't quite believe that he had helped create and raise such a magnificent child. It simply floored him and he didn't quite understand what he had done right to have such an amazing family, but he thanked Merlin for it every day. He felt Hermione clutch as his tux a little harder and he was certain she was thinking the same as him. He cleared his throat a little and looked at his daughter in awe.

"Rhaella, you look beautiful." He said softly, smiling at her affectionately.

"Really?" Rhaella asked nervously.

"Absolutely," he answered and he was rewarded with a brilliant smile. "Come on, it's time to go." He said ushering them out of the room.

"Where's Scor?" Rhaella asked.

"Waiting for us at the floo," Draco answered leading them to the fireplace. Sure enough, there was her brother, waiting patiently and looking exceptionally debonair in his tux. He was currently occupied with a very excitable Althea and did not notice their arrival. It was only when the littlest Malfoy gave a very audible gasp and looked to the door that Scorpius raised his head to them. He looked just as shocked as his father upon seeing his sister, but he was able to overcome his shock much quicker. He had always known his sister was beautiful, he had been her protector all her life, and had chased away a fair number of no good wizards before they even had a chance to lay a finger on her hair back home.

"Don't look so shocked Scor," Rhaella joked. "I can't wear my quidditch jersey everywhere, you know."

"You can't if you're going to support such a ridiculous team," He teased back.

She stuck her tongue out at him but then quickly remembered that her grandmother had said such behaviour was rather unbecoming of young ladies. She rolled her eyes when she saw that her brother was smirking clearly believing he had won this round. Not a moment later their grandparents were making their way into the room getting ready to see them off. Her grandmother had done a fair bit of gushing over the dress and just how beautiful she looked, causing Rhaella to blush furiously before she was allowed to say goodbye to her grandfather and little sister.

They stepped through the floo, calling out to Hogwarts. A special fireplace had been set up in the castle to receive all guests. Once they were through and soot – free, Hermione reached for Draco's hand and squeezed nervously. Thankfully, the room was empty for the time being.

Before they could leave, Draco turned to his children and said very seriously, "You are not to leave the grounds under any circumstances." They nodded and when he was satisfied, they followed him out the room. They hadn't gotten very far, in fact they had barely made it ten feet from the door when the hello's began.

"Professor McGonagall!" Hermione greeted excitedly, reaching forward to give the other witch an affectionate hug.

The elder witch despite her initial shock, quickly returned the hug before pulling away to look at her favourite student. Hermione Granger had indeed grown up and become an exceptionally beautiful woman. Minerva would not have believed it was the same witch standing before, if it were not for the warmth that always seemed to resonate in Hermione's eyes.

"Miss Granger! How lovely to see you dear." She said warmly.

Hermione chuckled, "I haven't been a Granger for a very long time Professor." She said looking pointedly at her husband..

Minerva shifted her glance from Hermione to the man standing beside her. Her eyes grew almost comically as she recognised him immediately. Minerva's eyes flickered between the two before Hermione decided to put her out of her misery.

"Professor, I'm sure you remember Draco." She said smiling at her husband.

"Yes of course. Welcome Mister Malfoy," She greeted trying her best to hide her shock before turning back to Hermione.

"Hello Professor," he greeted politely. He was unsure of what the Professor's feelings towards him would be like.

"And these are our children," Hermione jumped in quickly before things got too awkward. "Scorpius and Rhaella." She introduced ushering them forward.

Minerva's eyes jumped to the two figures standing a little behind Hermione and Draco. There was no doubt in her mind they were children of the House of Malfoy. The young boy looked exactly like Draco had at that age but there was a kindness about him that would have definitely set him apart from his father. The young girl beside him looked like the perfect mix of her parents. She was a really beauty and it was at this that Minerva was able to pull herself from her shock.

"You have a daughter," she stated more than questioned.

"Two actually," Draco told her proudly. "But Althea is too young for such affairs."

"T-two daughters?" Minerva questioned. Well she hadn't been expecting that.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Professor McGonagall." Scorpius greeted politely.

"Our mother has told us all about you," Rhaella said excitedly.

"I do believe the pleasure is all mine," Minerva replied smiling at the children. "Well let me not keep you. I am sure you have many more such reunions to get through before the night is over." She said. "I do hope you'll enjoy the castle tonight," she said to the children before bidding them goodbye.

"That could have gone worse," Draco said wryly. Hermione chuckled and led them all towards the Great Hall.

They entered to the sound of soft tinkling music playing in the background. The Great Hall had been dressed beautifully for the night's events. The Hall was already filled with guests chatting amicably amongst each other. Thankfully their arrival had not yet been noticed by the crowd. Draco and Hermione led their children into the Great Hall, the awe clear on their faces. They did not have to linger alone long as the Zabini's approached them. As Pansy pulled Rhaella in for a hug they become astutely aware of the hush that had fallen over the Great Hall.

"Do you think they know who you are?" Damien asked Scorpius quietly.

"Judging by the looks that man is giving us, I would say yes." Scorpius replied subtly motioning to an elder wizard glaring down the Malfoy family.

"Come on then, we're going to need alcohol if we're going to survive this night." Blaise said leading his friends to a table.

Rhaella had followed, choosing to ignore the stares and glares and focus rather on the magnificence of the castle. They had barely taken their seats when Selene grabbed hold of Rhaella's hand pulling her in, almost as if to share a secret.

"You've got an admirer," Selene whispered. "Someone clearly can't take their eyes of you."

"In case it has failed your noticed Selene, _everyone_ is staring at us." Rhaella told her ignoring the whispers that seemed to be coming up.

" _He's_ not staring," she said. "It's more than just a stare." She stressed giving her friend a pointed look, before her gaze flickered over Rhaella's shoulder. It was then that Rhaella realised who it was Selene was referring to.

Tentatively, she shifted in her chair until all she had to do was look up to meet his eyes. Selene was right, she had definitely caught his eyes, but this was more than just a stare. She felt the intensity of his gaze burn through her skin and almost immediately felt a brilliant blush set it. He did look rather handsome in his black suit and red tie. She could see that he had tried to tame his messy black hair to no avail. She gave him a small smile and was rewarded with a big smile and a cheeky little wink. She rolled her eyes and then turned back to her friend.

"He really is quite insufferable," she muttered to which Selene laughed, knowing how true that was.

"This is so great! I can't wait to show you around the castle!" Selene cried excitedly.

"It's beautiful here!" Rhaella said looking around the Great Hall. "I can't believe you actually go to school here!"

"Oh please Ly! Your fancy posh boarding school hidden in the French mountains is worlds apart from this!" Selene teased.

"Yes, but your view is so much better," she joked looking over her shoulder once more.

"Maybe you'll get to see more before the night is up," Selene offered conspiratorially.

Their conversation was paused when a wizard dressed in well-tailored robes approached their table. Draco tensed as he neared them but Hermione had been too busy conversing with Pansy to notice.

"I've heard a rumour that the famous Gryffindor Princess is back in town," a friendly voice called out. "And as a Malfoy no less!"

"Neville!" Hermione cried gleefully jumping from her seat. She threw her arms around her friend without thinking and a moment later wondered if he would push her away. She was a little shocked but entirely too happy when he returned her hug rather than push her away.

He let go, a warm smile gracing his face. "It's good to see you again Hermione. I have missed you!"

"Oh I've missed you too Neville!" She replied honestly.

"Longbottom," Draco greeted cordially as he came to stand beside Hermione.

"Malfoy," Neville responded and then offered his hand. Draco looked a little sceptical but shook the pro-offered hand nonetheless. Hermione was beaming beside him and all he could really do was shake his head at his witch before wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Neville, I'd like you to meet Scorpius and Rhaella," Hermione said motioning to her children.

Rhaella had been quite shocked at his friendliness towards her mother _and_ father. She was more so when he turned and gave her a friendly smile. Perhaps not everyone hated her family after all.

"Merlin Hermione she looks just like you! Well…except for the blonde hair and eyes of course!" he said laughing a little.

"Hello Mr. Longbottom," She greeted and was rewarded with a huge grin.

"Hello Professor," Selene said, and Hermione did a double take at her friend.

"Professor?" she asked.

"Yes." He said looking very proud.

"Let me guess, Herbology?" she asked.

Neville nodded, and the attention was taken off the children as the adults conversed amongst themselves.

As the children retook their seats, Rhaella looked at her best friend who wore an odd expression. Selene seemed to be itching to say something but she threw a cautious look towards their brothers, who seemed to be conspiring on their own too.

"What is it?" Rhaella asked them.

"I was just telling your brother here about the party later tonight," Damien said.

"What party?" Rhaella asked.

"The secret one in the Room of Requirement," Selene said grinning.

"I don't know…" Rhaella said tentatively looking at her brother.

"It will be totally safe! You won't be leaving the castle!" Selene said quickly looking at Scorpius. "What do you say Scor?" she asked hopeful.

"I guess if we don't leave the castle then there really isn't a problem," Scorpius said smiling at his friends. Rhaella grinned at her brother. "Besides you've got the trace on." He added.

"Excellent! Selene will bring you by the room a little later," Damien said looking at Rhaella.

"Don't go too far Ly," Scorpius whispered to her. She nodded as Damien gave the girls a dashing smile before grabbing Scorpius and dragging him away, most likely hoping to introduce him to some of his Slytherin friends.

"Come on!" Selene said not a moment later, grabbing Rhaella by the hand.

"Where are we going?" Rhaella said making sure not to trip over her own feet as she let her friend drag her away.

"It's far too stuffy in here," Selene said leading her through the crowd. Seeing the worried look on her friends face, she stopped, "We're just going outside. The grounds are very safe and like Scor said you're wearing the trace."

"Lead the way," Rhaella said excitedly after thinking it through.

Selene rewarded her with a brilliant smile before leading them once more through the crowd. It didn't take them long to manoeuvre their way out. Selene led Rhaella through the gardens which had been lit with lanterns all along to the Black Lake. There was the odd fairy dancing around the lights and Rhaella could feel the magic in the air.

"Wow," Rhaella whispered looking out into the darkness. The Black Lake reached out far beyond what she could see the moonlight strong as it reflected on the calm waters. "Its …." She trailed off trying to find the right word for it.

"Breathtakingly beautiful," a voice said from behind them causing the girls to jump.

They turned to see a figure standing a little of the well-lit path, looking at them. The darkness and the low lighting did well to hide his identity until he stepped closer to them.

"Hello Princess," he greeted with a charming smile.

Rhaella bit her lip nervously, "Hello Albus," she replied with a smile of her own. He walked toward them then, and Rhaella couldn't help but notice how dashingly handsome he looked now that he was standing much closer.

She blushed deeply as he seemed to drink her in standing before him. She was very glad for the dim lighting, as her cheeks grew hot.

"The lake or Rhaella?" Selene asked breaking them from their stares. It had all become too weird for to just stand there and watch them watch each other.

"What?" Albus asked not even bothering to look away from the beauty before him.

"You said it was breathtakingly beautiful; did you mean the Lake or Rhaella?" Selene asked cheekily.

"Selene!" Rhaella scolded finally looking away from Albus to admonish her friend, but she stopped when she heard him chuckling too. He caught her eye once more, and the same intensity that always burned beneath his glances was there now.

Selene looked at the pair, very amused, before finally deciding to give them some reprieve. She began to move away but Rhaella caught her movement and quickly grabbed her hand.

"Where are you going?" her friend demanded.

Selene smiled, "I'll see you in the Room of Requirement," she simply said.

"I don't know where that is!" Rhaella objected.

"Potter does.´" Selene replied.

"So you're going to leave me alone in the dark?" Rhaella retorted looking at her best friend.

"You're not alone, Potter's here. He's already proved he's more than capable of handling a Malfoy." Selene said with a smirk. "I trust he'll get you there safely," she added giving the boy a pointed look.

Albus knew better than to laugh and simply nodded. "She'll be there," he promised.

Selene winked at her before turning and walking back up the path to the castle. As her figure retreated, Albus took that time to step closer to Rhaella. When she looked back at him, he was standing before her without her even realising how. He reached out and ran a finger across her cheeks, setting ablaze a brilliant blush that she knew he would see no doubt. He was too close not to notice.

"I was talking about you," he said barely above a whisper. He loved seeing her blush but more than that he loved that it was him that brought out such a wonderful reaction.

"Hmm?" was all Rhaella was able to voice. She couldn't think with him standing so close, caressing her so.

"You," he said softly. "You look beautiful tonight," Albus said looking into her silver eyes. Rhaella blushed violently this time and bit her lip as his fingers ran along her cheek. He looked her up and down once more before chuckling slightly.

"What is it?" she asked frowning.

"Nothing, it's just I've never been fond of green," he told her and Rhaella tried her best to hide her disappointment, "But I think it might be my new favourite colour."

She smirked then, "Really and what's changed your mind?"

"You," Albus answered simply and then shifted, closing some distance between them.

"That can't be your answer for everything tonight," Rhaella told him.

"Yes it can, especially if it's the truth," he replied stubbornly. He reached out and twirled a curl around his finger and then letting it go watching as it bounced back into place. He looked at her then, a serious look on his face that her quite nervous. "I've never met anyone quite like you."

"Is that a good thing?" Rhaella asked.

He tipped her chin up so her silver met his green, "Yes," he said huskily as his hand moved to cup her cheek gently. "You have no idea how refreshing it is."

"Are you sure?" she asked a thought occurring to her then.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Are you sure it's not just because I'm the daughter of the man your father hates the most which quite nearly makes me somewhat forbidden?" she questioned looking at him curiously.

To her surprise he laughed, "Are you going to tell me we're star-crossed lovers next?"

Rhaella scowled, "Merlin no!" she cried rolling her eyes, "Shakespeare was clearly a love sick fool."

"And a wizard," Albus added.

"Add a man," Rhaella said.

"What's your point?" he asked confused.

"I think it's rather obvious," she retorted. Albus chuckled but before he could say anything she spoke again. "You didn't answer my question."

Albus didn't say anything for a moment and Rhaella worried she had asked too much. He let his hand run down hers, his gentle touch eliciting a slight shiver her when he touched her bare skin until he entwined their hands together. He smiled at her response, "I don't think this has anything to do with our parents," he said looking down at their hands. She blushed a little then, when she saw the evident goose bumps along her fair skin, more alarmed that he knew what sort of affect he had on her. Albus smirked and Rhaella resisted the urge to roll her eye. Well, two could play at that game, she decided. Rhaella closed what little space was between them as her delicate fingers ran along his red tie. She smirked with satisfaction when she saw his eyes widen in surprise and his breath hitch ever so slightly as her fingers travelled further up the red material. His face hovered just inches from hers, it would take only a fraction of a move to have his lips upon hers.

"So this is just us then?" she asked softly.

"Yes," he breathed as she looked at him from under her lashes. He watched transfixed as her hands brushed the lapels of his suit, running over his chest, finally stopping just over his heart. He worried for a moment that she would feel his erratic heartbeat and know how crazy she drove him. This was the first time he had been able to hold her in his arms so openly, and he hadn't thought it would feel anything like this. Albus didn't know if he would have the strength to let go when the time came. He knew more than anything he wanted to close the tiny space between them but he would give her one last chance to back away. He didn't think he could bear it if she decided to take his out, but he had to be sure, especially if she thought he only wanted her because his parents told him he shouldn't want her.

"You're playing a dangerous game Princess," he murmured wrapping a hand around her wrist.

"Is that so?" she questioned cheekily.

"Oh definitely," Albus said brushing his nose against hers. "This doesn't have to go any further," he said seriously a moment later. "We can end it right here. I'll walk away."

"You would?" she asked her surprise colouring her fear that he might do just that.

"I would…If you asked me to," Albus replied barely above a whisper. He looked at her evenly, "Are you?" he dared to ask.

"No," she told him a moment later. "But if you wanted to…I would understand," Rhaella said though the words felt like ash as they left her mouth.

His response came when he pulled her flush against him, wrapping an arm around her waist securing her in his hold. "That is not even an option for me," he told her honestly and she bit back a smile.

Albus brushed a few curls away from her face, his eyes never leaving hers as he ran his thumb along her jaw and when he saw worrying her bottom lip as she usually did when she got nervous, he ran his thumb along her lips stalling her movements immediately. Rhaella drew in a shaky breath as he leaned in, waiting for him to move but when he didn't, her patience gave out and she all but growled as she tugged him down to her by his tie. His lips descended upon hers with effortless ease, capturing her in a soul searing kiss that her grasping at the front of his jack with both hands. Albus let her set the pace, as his one hand moved to cup her cheek while the other held her firmly against him. It was only when she moaned into the kiss, as his tongue did wicked things to her that had her stomach in knots, that he shifted and deepened it. Rhaella felt her skin ablaze with want and her heart hammering with something she hadn't ever felt before. She had to have him closer so she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down even more. He kissed her hard then, unable to stop himself, his hand running up her bare back and along her spine, causing her to shiver. He wondered if he had scared her away but when she tugged at his hair he smiled into the kiss. Rhaella had been kissed before, but never had she felt anything like this. The knot in her in her stomach twisted more and rose as her toes curled as he ran his hand down the length of her back, coming to rest it on her waist once more. They pulled apart when the need to breathe became overwhelming. Breathing heavily, Albus leaned his forehead against her as he tucked a curl behind her ear, his fingers grazing her blazing cheeks. One of her hands slide down and ran over his chest and Albus was sure she could feel his racing heart, beating just as frantically as hers. Rhaella looked up worried for a moment that perhaps it was not everything to Albus as it had been to her, afraid, now that he had kissed her, he would walk away.

He leaned in and pressed a simple kiss to her lips once more, "I knew you were going to be trouble, Princess." He teased and Rhaella smirked.

"Does this mean you're walking away?" Rhaella asked despite already knowing his answer. She had to hear him say it though, so her head and heart believed it.

"I already told you Rhaella, that isn't even an option for me," he murmured into her ear. "You?" he asked pulling back to look at her. She simply shook her head and he smiled, "Good, because I don't think I could walk away now even if you asked me too."

Rhaella grinned, as her one hand absently played with dark hair that brushed the collar of his shirt and her other hand rested over his heart still. Her fingers fiddled with the fabric beneath them and his hand reached up to them of their own accord. In the silence that fell upon them, he entwined their fingers and looked at her as she studied their hands. "Shall we head back up to the party?" he asked finally breaking their silence.

Rhaella considered it for a moment, "I don't know. I quite like it out here," she told him. "And there's so much I haven't seen yet," she hinted.

Albus smiled, "Well then, how about a proper tour, Princess?" he offered.

"Sounds perfect," she answered.

He stepped back, reluctantly releasing her from his hold, but kept their hands entwined as he led her away from the Black Lake.

"Want to see anything in particular?" he asked setting a slow pace to their walk.

"The Quidditch pitch," she answered surprising him, she giggled at his expression, but didn't say anything further.

"Excellent choice," he teased but led them towards the pitch regardless with her hand grasped firmly in his.

As they walked along the dimly lit path, Rhaella couldn't help but think that Scorpius had been right, and now even she wouldn't be able to deny it any longer. It was _exactly_ like that.

* * *

 **AN:** My deepest apologies on the wait for this chapter! I've just moved to a new country and have been trying to get settled in! I do hope that this chapter makes up for the wait!

Thank you to all the wonderful readers who have been following, have favourited and reviewed this story! I greatly appreciate it! Please do leave me your thoughts on this chapter. I figured Albus and Rhaella have danced around each long enough and this was something everyone was waiting for... I hope i've hit it on the mark?

If you haven't already checked out my completed story **The Hunt** then please do so! It's a scorose with a wicked plot!

Lyrics were taken from the song _I won't give up_ by _Jason Mraz_

 _xoxo_

Immortal Dragon Empress


End file.
